My Older Girl
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Kisah cinta antara seorang dosen wanita dengan salah seorang mahasiswanya. Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae).
1. The Mission

**My Older Girl**

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae)

**Summary:**

Kim Jaejoong, seorang profesor wanita di jurusan teknik, di usianya yang sudah 30 tahun belum juga menemukan jodohnya.

Jung Yunho, mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan teknik, dijadikan tumbal oleh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk memacari Jaejoong.

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama para pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

**Chapter 1**

**The Mission**

"Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?" Seorang dosen wanita yang terkenal galak bertanya kepada seluruh mahasiswa di kelasnya.

Seorang mahasiswa bertubuh tinggi mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat, bermaksud untuk menjawab tantangan sang dosen.

"Selain Shim Changmin apa tidak ada yang lain yang mau mengerjakan soal ini?" Sang dosen, Kim Jaejoong, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "Sampai-sampai hanya Shim Changmin mahasiswa yang namanya saya hapal di kelas ini."

Mahasiswa bernama Shim Changmin menurunkan kambali tangannya dan mahasiswa lain di kelas tersebut yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka, tidak berani menatap dosen mereka yang sangat galak. Ya, seluruh mahasiswa di kelas ini merupakan laki-laki karena wanita adalah makhluk langka di jurusan teknik. Bahkan Kim Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya dosen wanita di jurusan ini.

"Baiklah! Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini, saya akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian." Jaejoong mulai membuka buku teksnya dan menyebutkan nomor-nomor soal yang harus dikerjakan. Semuanya sebanyak tiga puluh soal. "Pertemuan berikutnya, yaitu lusa, tugas ini harus sudah dikumpulkan! Tidak ada perpanjangan waktu." Karena tak ada lagi bahan yang ia sampaikan ia pun melenggang keluar dari kelas.

Kim Jaejoong, berjenis kelamin wanita, 30 tahun, sudah bergelar profesor, bekerja sebagai dosen di jurusan teknik yang merupakan almamaternya saat menempuh pendidikan sarjana. Ia mendapatkan gelar master dan doktornya di luar negeri.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 30 tahun ini, Jaejoong masih berstatus lajang, bukan karena ia tidak cantik. Ia bahkan sangat cantik, hanya saja laki-laki biasa takut walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mendekatinya karena tingkat pendidikannya yang terlalu tinggi. Selain itu, ia juga terkenal galak saat sedang mengajar. Para lelaki yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya langsung minder setelah mengetahui gelar akademis yang disandangnya.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kelas, sang ketua kelas, Park Yoochun segera maju ke depan kelas dan berbicara kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. "Teman-teman, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika terus-menerus seperti ini, bisa-bisa kita semua, kecuali Changmin tentunya, tidak akan lulus mata kuliah ini."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya salah seorang mahasiswa. "Mencuri soal ujian maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Mencuri soal ujian adalah tindakan curang dan sangat berrisiko. Jika ketahuan, bisa-bisa kita akan dikeluarkan dari kampus ini." Balas Yoochun.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Tanya mahasiswa itu lagi.

"Begini." Yoochun menampakkan wajah yang agak serius sekarang. "Kita semua tahu bahwa Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ adalah perawan tua. Menurut pengamatanku, dia bersikap galak kepada kita dan sering memberikan banyak tugas kepada kita karena dia frustasi karena sampai sekarang tidak mendapatkan kekasih juga."

"Jadi, kita harus mencarikan kekasih untuknya, begitu?" Tebak salah seorang mahasiswa yang lain.

"Hampir tepat!" Seru Yoochun. "Akan sulit untuk mencarikan pria yang mau menjadi kekasihnya, mengingat gelarnya yang sudah profesor dan sikapnya yang galak. Aku mempunyai ide, bagaimana kalau salah seorang dari kita menjadi kekasihnya? Ya, setidaknya sampai kita semua lulus mata kuliah ini."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihnya?" Mahasiswa yang bernama Junsu, bertanya.

"Untuk itulah aku memberitahukan ideku kepada kalian. Siapa di antara kalian yang mau menjadi kekasih dari Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_?" Yoochun memandangi teman-teman sekelasnya satu-persatu, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bersedia.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Usul Changmin. "Kau kan yang punya ide. Lagipula kau adalah ketua kelas."

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Yoochun cepat. "Di luar sana masih banyak gadis muda dan cantik yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana kalau kau saja? Kau adalah mahasiswa favoritnya. Hanya kau mahasiswa yang ia ingat di kelas ini."

"Tanpa melakukan hal itu pun aku sudah pasti akan lulus." Balas Changmin. "Yang dalam keadaan darurat adalah kalian, bukan aku."

Yoochun berpikir bahwa ucapan Changmin memang benar. "Baiklah, aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa dia antara kalian yang mau menjadi kekasih Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ setidaknya selama satu semester? Walaupun ia galak, ia sangat cantik dan bentuk tubuhnya sangat seksi. Apa kalian tidak lihat dadanya juga besar?" Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Senyumnya terkembang kala ia melihat seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku!" Seorang pria muda berwajah tampan, berhidung mancung, berwajah kecil, bermata tajam, dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal dan tahi lalat di atas bibir sebelah kirinya, mengangkat tangan.

"Ya! Kau Yunho!" Yoochun memanggil teman sekelasnya yang mengangkat tangannya tersebut.

###

Jung Yunho, 20 tahun, mahasiswa asal Gwangju, menjalin hubungan asmara dengan teman sekolahnya di SMA. Setelah lulus SMA, ia merantau ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi. Sejak saat itu ia dan kekasihnya menjalani hubungan jarak jauh atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _long distance relationship_ atau LDR. Setiap liburan ia akan pulang ke Gwangju dan menemui kekasihnya. Namun, pagi ini ia baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Ternyata mantan kekasihnya sudah berselingkuh dengan pria lain sejak Yunho meninggalkan Gwangju dan kini mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Di tengah kesedihannya karena dicampakkan oleh gadis yang dicintainya, Yunho seakan mendapatkan angin segar saat mendengar ide Yoochun. Daripada ia terus bersedih, lebih baik ia mencari wanita lain sebagai pengganti mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Perawan tua yang cantik seperti Jaejoong tidak masalah baginya jika hanya untuk mengobati sakit hatinya.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan maju ke depan kelas, menghampiri Yoochun.

"Yunho, kau adalah dewa penolong kami." Yoochun merasa lega karena ada yang versedia untuk ditumbalkan. Jika tidak, mau tidak mau ia lah yang harus dikorbankan. "Kau harus membuat wanita itu jatuh hati kepadamu dan menuruti kemauanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan berhasil." Kata Yunho cuek.

"Tenang saja! Karena ini demi kepentingan bersama, kami semua akan membantumu menjalankan misi ini. Kau tidak akan berjuang sendirian." Yoochun meyakinkan Yunho.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" Yunho bertanya pada intinya.

"Tahap pertama, ia harus mengenal namamu terlebih dahulu." Yoochun menjelaskan. "Mulai hari ini Changmin akan membantumu mempelajari materi yang akan ia sampaikan di kelas, sehingga saat ia bertanya, kau akan selalu bisa menjawab dan akhirnya mengingat nama dan wajahmu."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Changmin protes.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?" Yoochun mulai kesal dengan Changmin yang selalu protes. "Walaupun kau tidak berkepentingan dengan misi ini, setidaknya kau harus menunjukkan rasa setia kawanmu kepada teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Changmin. "Kau juga harus memberi mereka tugas juga."

"Tenang saja! Yang lain akan mendapatkan tugas masing-masing." Jawab Yoochun. "Kami akan mencari tahu segala informasi tentang dirinya, mulai dari makanan favoritnya, hobinya, jadwal kegiatan hariannya, tempat ia tinggal…"

Tiba-tiba Junsu menginterupsi Yoochun. "Apartemennya berada pada gedung yang sama dengan apartemenku."

"Nah! Baguslah kalau begitu!" Yoochun berseru. "Kalau begitu Junsu kutugaskan untuk mengawasi apartemennya, kapan ia meninggalkan apartemennya, kapan ia pulang, sampai siapa saja yang berkunjung ke apartemennya."

%%%

Pukul enam sore Jaejoong pulang ke apartemennya. Ia tinggal sendiri di sana. Orang tuanya tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, tetapi ia ingin hidup mandiri dan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya pun ingin memberikannya privasi.

Kring!

Telepon seluler Jaejoong berdering. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ternyata ibunya lah yang menelepon. "Halo, _Umma_! Ada apa menelepon?"

"Jaejoongie, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarkan permintaan _umma_ yang satu ini." Sahut Ny. Kim di seberang sana. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkan seorang pria kepada kami sebagai calon suamimu? Kau tahu kan kami sudah tua. Kami sudah ingin menimang cucu dan kami hanya bisa meminta kepadamu karena kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya."

Jaejoong selalu kebingungan jika orang tuanya sudah menyinggung hal ini. "Kumohon _appa_ dan _umma_ bersabar sedikit lagi! Bukannya aku tidak ingin menikah, hanya saja aku belum menemukan pria yang tepat. Kalau aku sudah menemukannya, aku pasti akan langsung membawanya kepada kalian."

"Joongie, kami tidak akan menentukan kriteria apa pun untuk calon suamimu. Pria seperti apa pun pilihanmu, kami akan menyetujuinya." Sepertinya Ny. Kim sudah hampir putus asa.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sangat elegan. Auranya membuat para mahasiswa merinding ketakutan. "Kumpulkan tugas kalian di depan!" Belum apa-apa ia sudah meminta mahasiswa untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa masih sibuk menyalin pekerjaan temannya. "Saya hitung sampai sepuluh. Setelah itu tugas kalian tidak akan saya terima." Mau tak mau para mahasiswa bergegas mengumpulkan tugas mereka di depan kelas.

Jaejoong memulai kuliahnya di kelas. Semua mahasiswa tidak ada yang berani untuk tidak memperhatikannya, bukan karena mereka bersungguh-sungguh memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan Jaejoong, melainkan mereka takut Jaejoong tiba-tiba memanggil mereka ke depan kelas. Jaejoong sangat jeli. Jika ia melihat ada mahasiswa yang terlihat tidak fokus, ia akan menyuruh mahasiswa tersebut untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau mengerjakan soal ini di papan tulis?" Seperti biasa Jaejoong bertanya kepada seisi kelas. "Dan saya tidak mau Shim Changmin." Ia cukup terkejut karena ada mahasiswa lain selain Shim Changmin yang berani mengangkat tangan. "Ya, siapa namamu?"

"Jung Yunho." Yunho masih merasa takut saat menyebutkan namanya. Sesaat ia merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan misinya. Targetnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Namun, semua teman sekelasnya memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah memelas dan memberinya dorongan.

"Baiklah, Jung Yunho! Maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal ini di papan tulis!" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada yang tegas. "Sepertinya mahasiswa di kelas ini bertambah menjadi dua orang."

Yunho maju ke depan kelas dengan gugupnya. Ia sudah mempelajari jawaban untuk soal tersebut dari Changmin. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Ia takut Jaejoong akan menghukumnya jika ia menjawab dengan kurang tepat.

Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho yang kini sedang mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. "Kau kelihatan sangat gugup. Apakah soal yang kuberikan terlalu sulit?"

"Aku gugup bukan karena soalnya terlalu sulit, melainkan karena seorang wanita cantik terus memerhatikanku." Yunho tidak percaya bahwa ia berani berkata seperti itu kepada dosennya yang galak.

"Apa?" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunho. Berani sekali mahasiswa tersebut merayunya di depan kelas. Namun, bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang wanita biasa yang akan merona jika dipuji oleh seorang pria. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, sedangkan seisi kelas berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangan mereka karena tahap pertama sepertinya telah berhasil.

Sore hari, Jaejoong hendak pulang ke apartemennya. Ia terkejut karena ternyata ban mobilnya pecah. Sangat jelas bahwa pecahnya ban mobil tersebut merupakan kesengajaan. Terdapat bekas tusukan benda tajam di ban mobilnya. "Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini?" Ia sangat kesal. Kalau begini ia harus pulang naik bis karena ia tidak membawa ban cadangan.

"Halo, _Seonsaengnim_!" Sapa Yunho yang melewati Jaejoong dengan mengendarai sepeda motor milik Yoochun. Ya, sepeda motor milik Yoochun. Yunho tidak mempunyai kendaraan pribadi dan terbiasa menggunakan kendaraan umum. Yoochun meminjamkan sepeda motornya untuk kepentingan misi mereka. "Sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapanya, ternyata salah seorang mahasiswanya yang baru ia ketahui namanya tadi pagi. "Ban mobilku pecah dan aku tak membawa ban cadangan."

"Ayo aku antar!" Yunho menawarkan jasanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan naik bis saja." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia harus menjaga wibawanya di depan mahasiswanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Selama ini ia selalu menggunakan mobilnya dan jarang menggunakan kendaraan umum.

"Bis terakhir baru saja pergi dua menit yang lalu." Yunho berbohong. Ia mendapatkan informasi dari salah seorang teman sekelasnya bahwa Jaejoong kemungkinan besar tidak mengetahui jadwal bis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan naik taksi saja." Jaejoong tidak kehabisan akal.

"Sebaiknya jangan, _Seonsaengnim_!" Cegah Yunho. "Sekarang sudah hampir malam. Sopir taksi pada malam hari sangat menakutkan."

"Menakutkan bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Aku takut kau akan diculik dan kemudian diperkosa oleh sopir taksi tersebut." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Pria mana yang tidak akan tergoda melihat wanita cantik seperti anda?" Balas Yunho. "Termasuk sopir taksi."

Jaejoong kembali merona karena untuk kedua kalinya ia dikatakan cantik oleh Yunho. Ia mulai merasa takut untuk pulang naik taksi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ya aku antar!" Yunho kembali menawari Jaejoong.

"Menurutku kau sama berbahayanya dengan sopir taksi." Ketus Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Aku adalah mahasiswa anda. Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kalau anda tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan ya!" Yunho hendak menyalakan sepeda motor yang dikendarainya.

"Eh, tunggu!" Jaejoong menghentikan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" Yunho menoleh ke arah dosennya tersebut.

"Apakah tawaranmu masih berlaku?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan ragu. "Bolehkan aku menumpang?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Naiklah!" Ia memberikan helm untuk Jaejoong pakai.

Jaejoong mengambil helm tersebut dari tangan Yunho kemudian memakainya. Dengan hati-hati ia duduk di jok belakang sepeda motor yang dikendarai Yunho. Ia duduk menyamping karena ia memakai rok sekarang.

"_Seonsaengnim_, pegangan ya!" Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan memberi tahu dosennya tersebut.

Tangan Jaejoong memegang erat bagian belakang sepeda motor.

Yunho berharap Jaejoong akan menjadikan pinggangnya sebagai pegangan. Namun, perkiraannya ternyata salah. Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk memegang bagian belakang sepeda motor. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Jaejoong mau memegang pinggangnya, atau bahkan memeluknya dengan erat. Kebetulan sekali jalanan tidak terlalu padat, sehingga Yunho mempercepat kecepatan sepeda motor tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mengebut!" Jaejoong protes. "Nanti aku bisa jatuh."

"Sebentar lagi mungkin jalanan akan macet. Jika kita tidak bergegas, kita akan terjebak macet." Yunho berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Tapi tidak secepat ini." Balas Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang. Masih banyak cita-cita yang ingin aku capai."

'Cita-cita? Bilang saja kalau kau tak mau mati dalam keadaan masih perawan.' Yunho tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku lebih baik terjebak macet daripada harus mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas." Dengan spontan tangan Jaejoong beralih memeluk pinggang Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai di balik helmnya. "Jadi, _seonsaengnim_ ingin lebih lama bersama denganku?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan." Ketus Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho membelokkan sepeda motor yang dikendarainya ke jalanan yang sering mengalami kemacetan.

"Kenapa lewat jalan ini?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud Yunho. "Jalanan ini terkenal karena kemacetannya."

"Bukankah _seonsaengnim_ ingin berlama-lama denganku?" Sahut Yunho. "Dengan begini kita bisa berlama-lama berduaan."

"Kau bodoh!" Jaejoong mulai emosi. "Cepat kembali ke jalanan semula!"

"Baik, Tuan Putri!" Yunho memutar kembali sepeda motornya.

#$

Akhirnya, Yunho berhasil mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai ke bangunan apartemennya dengan selamat. "_Seonsaengnim_, apartemenmu yang mana?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Tatapannya penuh curiga.

"Ya, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti aku bisa berkunjung." Jawab Yunho.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Untuk menjemputmu saat kita akan pergi berkencan." Jawab Yunho dengan agresifnya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho. "Berani sekali kau merayu dosenmu."

"_Seonsaengnim_ jangan sering marah-marah! Marah-marah tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Yunho berkata. "Tapi _seonsaengnim_ terlihat semakin cantik saat marah."

"Aku tidak mau terlalu lama berbicara denganmu. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi!" Jaejoong mengusir Yunho. Ia mengembalikan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepada Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah ia berbalik. "Tunggu!"

Yunho, yang hendak meninggalkan gedung apartemen Jaejoong, menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak sibuk malam ini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

'Ia pasti ingin berterima kasih kepadaku dan mengajakku untuk mampir ke apartemennya.' Yunho tersenyum dalam hati. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak sibuk."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengganti ban mobilku yang bocor di kampus." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho. "Tunggu di sini! Aku akan mengambil bannya dulu."

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Perkiraannya ternyata salah. "Biar aku bantu untuk mengambil bannya!" Ia tidak putus asa Dengan begini ia punya kesempatan masuk ke apartemen Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ikuti aku!" Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk mengikutinya.

Dengan senang hati Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia memerhatikan bentuk tubuh Jaejoong. 'Ternyata ia seksi juga. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya? Kesadisannya benar-benar menutupi keseksiannya.'

Jaejoong sampai di tempat parkir yang berada di _basement_ gedung apartemennya. "Ini bannya."

Lagi-lagi Yunho harus kecewa karena ternyata Jaejoong menyimpan ban cadangannya di tempat parkir, bukan di apartemennya. 'Benar juga. Untuk apa dia menyimpan ban cadangan di dalam apartemennya?' Ia pun berusaha mengangkat ban tersebut di pundaknya, cukup berat.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, gelindingkan saja!" Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedikit kerepotan mengangkat ban mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak seberapa." Yunho tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh di mata wanita incarannya.

"Ya sudah,terserah kau saja." Balas Jaejoong. "Terima kasih banyak ya!"

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?' Dengan berat hati Yunho meninggalkan gedung apartemen Jaejoong.


	2. Stalking Time

**Chapter 2**

**Stalking Time**

Sampailah Yunho di area parkir kampus. Ia meminta izin kepada penjaga keamanan untuk memasuki area kampus karena pada malam hari kampus sudah tutup. Ia menatap ban mobil Jaejoong yang bocor. "Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan semua ini sendirian?" Ia pun kemudian menghubungi Yoochun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yoochun menjawab panggilan telepon dari Yunho. "Ada apa kau menelepon? Bagaimana? Sukses tidak?"

Yunho menjawab dengan sedikit kesal. "Aku sudah berhasil mengantarnya pulang, tetapi tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak terkesan."

"Mungkin itu karena kau tidak pandai menaklukkan hati wanita. Seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras lagi." Yoochun menasihati Yunho.

"Kenapa kau jadi memarahiku?" Yunho tidak terima dengan perkataan Yoochun. "Setelah semua usaha yang aku lakukan, kau sama sekali tidak menghargainya."

"Bukan begitu." Yoochun berusaha menjelaskan kepada Yunho. "Aku hanya memberimu saran agar usaha kita selanjutnya berhasil."

"Baiklah, berikutnya aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi." Balas Yunho lemah. "Sekarang datanglah ke area parkir kampus!"

"Maksudmu sekarang juga?" Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa mobil Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ ditinggalkan di sini?" Yunho mengingatkan Yoochun. "Ia menyuruhku untuk mengganti bannya yang bocor malam ini juga."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri saja?" Ujar Yoochun.

"Enak saja!" Yunho mencibir. "Kenapa semuanya harus aku lakukan sendiri? Ini kan misi kita bersama."

"Rumahku jauh dari kampus." Balas Yoochun. "Tapi aku akan mencoba meminta teman yang tinggal dekat kampus untuk membantumu."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu." Yunho kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

%^&

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di area parkir kampus yang gelap, sunyi, dan dingin, Yunho menerima panggilan telepon dari Yoochun. "Halo, kenapa belum ada seorang pun yang datang?"

"Maaf, Yunho!" Yoochun merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho. "Aku sudah menghubungi teman-teman kita yang tinggal di sekitar kampus, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa datang untuk membantumu. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang tidak membalas SMS atau mengangkat telepon dariku."

Yunho kembali merasa kesal. "Mereka hanya mencari-cari alasan."

"Aku tahu mereka hanya mencari-cari alasan, tetapi aku merasa tidak enak untuk memaksa mereka." Ujar Yoochun.

"Kau ini kan ketua kelas!" Yunho mulai meledak-ledak. "Seharusnya kau bisa lebih tegas kepada mereka! Ya sudah, kita semua tidak usah lulus. Kita mengulang saja tahun depan bersama-sama. Aku berhenti dari misi ini!"

"Yunho, jangan begitu!" Yoochun berusaha memhujuk Yunho. "Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik sejauh ini. Sayang sekali jika kita harus berhenti begitu saja. Coba pikirkan bagaimana sedihnya orang tua kita jika kita tidak lulus mata kuliah ini!"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang datang kemari untuk memasang ban mobilnya!" Yunho mengancam. "Kalau kau tidak datang, aku benar-benar akan berhenti dari misi ini."

"Tapi rumahku jauh dan ini sudah malam." Yoochun beralasan. "Sepeda motorku ada bersamamu kan."

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya kau datang kemari, kau bisa naik taksi, jalan kaki, atau terbang sekali pun." Yunho sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan menelepon taksi sekarang." Yoochun akhirnya menyerah.

Setengah jam kemudian Yoochun sampai di area parkir kampus. Ia segera menghampiri Yunho.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Yunho ketus. "Aku hampir mati kebosanan karena menunggumu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa rumahku jauh?" Yoochun harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Yunho. "Ayo, kita mulai ganti bannya!" Ia pun mulai membongkar ban yang bocor tersebut. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu aku!"

"Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku. Sepertinya mengganti ban bukanlah bagianku." Yunho semakin lama semakin menyebalkan saja.

"Apa kau tega membiarkan aku mengerjakannya sendirian?" Yoochun menatap Yunho.

"Kau juga tega kepadaku. Kalau aku tidak mengancammu, mungkin kau tidak akan datang dan aku lah yang mengganti ban itu sendirian." Balas Yunho.

Yoochun akhirnya menyerah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yunho sangat pandai berbicara. "Baiklah." Ia pun mengerjakannya sendirian.

Yunho sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Ia hanya merasa kesal sesaat. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Yoochun bekerja sendirian. Ia pun akhirnya membantu Yoochun. "Sini, aku bantu! Tadi aku hanya bercanda." Mereka pun mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Sebelumnya mereka bukanlah teman dekat, tetapi kejadian ini membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho dan Yoochun selesai mengganti ban mobil milik Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tampak kelelahan.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur." Yunho melap keringatnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan lupa besok pagi kau harus menjemput _seonsaengnim_!" Yoochun mengingatkan Yunho.

"Apa?" Yunho tampak terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Kupikir kau pasti mengerti dengan sendirinya." Jawab Yoochun. "Mobilnya ada di sini. Lalu bagaimana ia akan berangkat ke kampus besok? Kau pikir untuk apa aku meminjamkan sepeda motorku yang sangat berharga itu?"

"Seharusnya kau memberi tahu rencanamu secara detail kepadaku!" Yunho mendengus kesal. "Itu artinya aku harus berangkat lebih pagi."

"Begini saja. Bagaiman kalau malam ini kau menginap di apartemen Junsu saja?" Usul Yoochun. "Jujur saja aku khawatir kau akan bangun terlambat. Sekalian aku akan meminta Changmin untuk menginap juga untuk mengajarimu materi kuliah berikutnya malam ini."

"Apa?" Yunho terkejut mendengar usul Yoochun. "Itu artinya aku akan begadang malam ini."

"Materi berikutnya akan lebih sulit. Jadi, kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi." Balas Yoochun.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak usah menjalankan misi ini. Dengan belajar giat seperti itu peluangku untuk lulus ujian jadi lebih besar." Ujar Yunho. "Kenapa aku harus menderita demi kalian? Suruh saja Changmin mengajari kita semua! Beres kan? Dengan demikian kita akan lulus bersama-sama."

"Walaupun Changmin mengajari kita semua, jika soalnya sulit, kemungkinan kita akan lulus tetap saja kecil." Yoochun menjelaskan. "Tujuan misi kita adalah membuat Jaejoong _Seonsangnim_ jatuh hati kepadamu dan mempermudah kita untuk lulus. Tenang saja, saat ia sudah jatuh hati kepadamu, kau tidak perlu belajar dengan keras lagi."

Yunho memikirkan perkataan Yoochun dan akhirnya ia pun setuju.

Setelah mengambil baju ganti di tempat tinggal masing-masing, Yunho dan Yoochun pergi ke apartemen Junsu. Tak lupa mereka juga memaksa Changmin untuk datang.

"Kenapa aku harus menginap juga?" Changmin tampak kesal. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di kamar Junsu.

"Malam ini kau harus mengajari Yunho materi kuliah berikutnya." Jawab Yoochun.

"Misi kalian benar-benar merepotkan." Changmin mengeluh.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Ucap Yoochun santai. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik dari tasnya. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membeli banyak sekali makanan." Sebelum menuju ke apartemen Junsu, ia dan Yunho mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan.

Mata Changmin langsung terbelalak melihat bungkusan plastik di tangan Yoochun. "Aku mau!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak akan memaksa kalau kau keberatan. Kau boleh pulang sekarang juga." Goda Yoochun.

"Aku serius. Aku akan mengajari Yunho malam ini." Changmin langsung menyambar bungkusan makanan dari tangan Yoochun. Matanya berbinar saat bangkusan tersebut sudah ada di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Junsu yang sedang berada di luar kamar, masuk ke kamarnya. "Jangan berisik! _Hyung_ku sedang belajar untuk kuis besok." Ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tinggal berdua di apartemennya bersama saudara kembarnya, Junho, yang kuliah di jurusan hukum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apartemen Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ sebelah mana?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Junsu tersenyum. "Kamarnya tepat di atas kamarku ini."

"Apa?" Kaget Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Oleh karena itu, kalian jangan ribut! Ia bisa mendengar suara kalian." Junsu memperingatkan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada kami sejak tadi?" Yunho mulai sedikit panik.

"Kalian tidak bertanya." Jawab Junsu dengan polosnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar langkah kaki dan suara pintu. "Ssst… Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu dari atas." Yoochun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ baru saja keluar dari kamarnya." Ujar Junsu dengan santainya.

"Ayo kita ikuti dia!" Yoochun mengajak ketiga temannya. Mereka berempat keluar dari kamar Junsu perlahan-lahan, mengikuti suara langkah kaki Jaejoong.

"Ia keluar dari apartemennya." Junsu memberi tahu teman-temannya. Perlahan-lahan mereka keluar dari apartemen Junsu. Apartemen Junsu berada di lantai dua, sedangkan apartemen Jaejoong di lantai tiga.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai ia melihat kita!" Yoochun memperingatkan teman-temannya. Dari lantai dua mereka melihat Jaejoong di bawah hanya mengenakan gaun tidur dan sandal saja. Ia juga menenteng sebuah kantung plastik besar di tangannya.

"Ia akan pergi ke mana dengan pakaian seperti itu malam-malam begini?" Yunho bertanya-tanya.

"Wah, seksi sekali! Lekuk tubuhnya jadi lebih terlihat." Changmin berkomentar.

Yunho dengan spontan memukul kepala Changmin. "Eh, kau jangan berpikiran mesum tentang Boojaeku!"

"Aww!" Changmin mengerang kesakitan. "Beraninya kau memukul kepalaku! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Bagus lah! Itu artinya nasibmu akan sama dengan kami." Jawab Yunho ketus.

"Memang siapa Boojaemu?" Changmin bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Tentu saja kekasihku, Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Jawab Yunho. "Itu adalah panggilan sayangku untuknya."

"Dia kan belum menjadi kekasihmu." Balas Changmin.

"Sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar!" Yoochun melerai Yunho dan Changmin. "Lebih baik kita fokus kepada target kita." Mereka pun kembali mengawasi gerak-gerik Jaejoong di bawah sana.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju sebuah bak besar yang berada di depan gedung apartemennya. Kemudian ia melemparkan kantung plastik hitam yang ia bawa ke dalam bak tersebut.

"Oh, ternyata hanya pergi untuk membuang sampah." Keempat mahasiswa teknik tersebut mencelos.

"Ia berbalik. Cepat sembunyi!" Yoochun menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik pagar pembatas. Dengan hati-hati mereka masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen Junsu.

Changmin mengajari Yunho materi untuk kuliah berikutnya di ruang tengah apartemen Junsu. Karena kamar Junsu berada tepat di bawah kamar Jaejoong, mereka tidak bisa belajar di sana. Mereka khawatir Jaejoong akan mendengar suara mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Yunho mulai mengantuk. "Aku sudah mengantuk." Ia menguap. "Kita berhenti sampai di sini saja."

"Kau ini payah!" Komentar Changmin. "Sekarang masih jam sebelas."

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan tajam. "Aku mengantuk. Besok aku harus bangun pagi karena harus pergi bersama dengan calon kekasihku tersebut. Kalau aku sampai terlambat, usaha kita di sini malam ini akan menjadi sia-sia."

"Baiklah." Changmin akhirnya mengalah. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kamar Junsu untuk tidur, menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah tidur terlebih dahulu.

Tempat tidur Junsu tidak terlalu besar, sehingga ia dan Yoochun harus tidur berdempet-dempetan. Sekarang ini posisi tidur mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" Changmin memandang kedua temannya yang sedang tertidur. "Apa mereka sudah tidak 'lurus'?"

"Kita berdua akan tidur di mana?" Yunho kemudian menepuk-nepuk Junsu, berusaha membangunkan si pemilik kamar. "Junsu, bangun!"

Junsu pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. "_Hyung_, aku masih mengantuk. Mungkin aku akan membolos saja pada jam pertama." Sepertinya ia mengigau.

Yunho kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Junsu. "Junsu, bangun! Aku dan Changmin akan tidur di mana?"

Junsu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kalian tidur di lantai saja."

"Apa tidak ada futon atau setidaknya karpet untuk menjadi alas tidur kami?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Junsu. "Kalian datang mendadak. Jadi, aku tak sempat menyiapkannya. Padahal aku bisa saja meminjam futon dari tetangga sebelah."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa tidak ada yang lain untuk menjadi alas tidur kami?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ya sudah, gunakan ini saja!" Junsu tiba-tiba menarik selimut yang sedang digunakan Yoochun, sehingga Yoochun terguling ke lantai.

"Aww!" Yoochun berteriak. Jidatnya membentur sudut lemari. "Siapa yang mendorongku?"

Yunho, Junsu, dan Changmin tidak ada yang menjawab, hanya saja jari telunjuk Yunho dan Changmin menunjuk ke arah Junsu.

Yoochun pun mendelik ke arah Junsu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah kepada Junsu. Jika sang tuan rumah sampai marah, bisa-bisa ia akan ditendang keluar.

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Junsu si tuan rumah dan Yunho si aktor utama tidur di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan si ketua kelas dan Changmin harus rela tidur di lantai hanya beralaskan selimut.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Terdengar suara burung berkicau riang di tengahnya suasana ibu kota. Seorang pria tampan masih saja meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, terlarut di dunia mimpi.

"Yunho, bangun!" Yoochun berusaha membangunkan Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas. "Kau harus segera mandi dan bersiap-siap menunggu Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ di bawah." Akan tetapi, Yunho sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa seember air dan dengan tidak berperasaannya ia mengguyur tubuh Yunho yang masih terbaring dengan air tersebut.

"Oh my God sun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat kasurku basah." Junsu memandang tidak percaya ke arah Changmin, sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya cuek dan merasa tidak bersalah.

"Shit!" Yunho terbangun tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kalian menyiramku?"

"Suruh siapa kau sulit untuk dibangunkan?" Ujar Changmin.

Yunho pun bergegas bangun dan mandi. Ia harus bergegas menunggu Jaejoong di bawah. Jangan sampai Jaejoong mendahuluinya.

"Selamat pagi, S_eonsaengnim_ yang cantik!" Yunho menyapa Jaejoong yang baru saja turun. Ia sudah siap dengan sepeda motor milik Yoochun.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersipu dengan pujian Yunho. Namun, ia berusaha untuk terlihat berwibawa di depan mahasiswanya tersebut. "Selamat pagi!" Sahutnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bagaimana dengan ban mobilku? Apakah sudah kau ganti?"

"Tentu saja semuanya sudah beres." Yunho menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. "Mobil anda yang bertengger di area parkir kampus sudah siap dipakai kapan saja anda inginkan. Aku di sini sedang menunggu _seonsaengnim_."

"Menungguku? Untuk apa? Kau bisa melapor nanti saja di kampus." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku kemari bukan hanya untuk melapor, melainkan untuk mengantarkan anda juga ke kampus." Ujar Yunho. "Karena mobil anda ada di kampus, anda jadi tidak bisa mengendarainya sekarang."

"Terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu." Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada Yunho. "Aku akan naik bis saja. Sekali-kali aku ingin juga merasakan naik kendaraan umum. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik kendaraan umum."

"Sayang sekali, bisnya baru saja berangkat." Ucapan Yunho membuyarkan senyuman di wajah Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan naik bis selanjutnya saja." Balas Jaejoong.

"Bis selanjutnya baru akan lewat sejam kemudian." Lagi-lagi Yunho berbohong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan naik taksi saja." Kata Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Akan membutuhkan waktu sampai taksinya datang." Yunho pun tidak mau kalah berargumen. "Bisa-bisa anda akan terlambat untuk mengajar dan reputasi anda akan turun di hadapan dosen lain dan mahasiswa."

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Jaejoong memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Setelah ia memakai helm yang diberikan Yunho, ia naik di belakang Yunho dengan posisi menghadap ke depan, walaupun ia sedangkan menggunakan rok yang cukup ketat. Pengalamannya kemarin membuatnya merasa pegal jika duduk menyamping.

Setelah Jaejoong naik, Yunho pun melajukan sepeda motor yang dikendarainya. Kali ini ia tidak mengebut seperti kemarin karena jalanan lebih padat sekarang.

Setelah sepeda motor yang dikendarai oleh Yunho mencapai area parkir kampus, Jaejoong bergegas untuk turun. Ia tidak mau terlihat dibonceng oleh mahasiswanya. Akan tetapi, karena ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk turun, roknya tersangkut dan sobek. Terdengar bunyi sobekan kain yang cukup keras. Sontak saja semua mata orang-orang sekitar tertuju kepadanya. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" Ia terlihat sangat panik.

Menyadari keadaan darurat menimpa Jaejoong, Yunho dengan spontan berusaha menutupi Jaejoong dari pandangan orang-orang sekitar dengan memeluk dosennya tersebut.

Mata orang-orang sekitar justru semakin tertuju pada adegan Yunjae yang sedang berpelukan.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya akan tindakan mahasiswanya yang nekat tersebut. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menjauh darinya.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong untuk mencegah pemberontakan Jaejoong. "Jangan dilepas! Orang-orang bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik rokmu."

Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. Ia kebingungan sekarang. Karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Yunho memeluknya. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Gosip antara dirinya dengan Yunho akan menyebar dengan cepat dan reputasinya akan jatuh.

Setelah area parkir mulai sepi karena jam pertama sudah dimulai, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan melilitkannya di pinggang Jaejoong untuk menutupi bagian robek pada rok Jaejoong. "Untuk sementara pakailah ini!"

Jaejoong rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Namun, ia merasa malu. "Aku tidak bisa mengajar dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku mau pulang saja." Ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya.

Melihat air mata Jaejoong, Yunho merasa iba. "Biar aku antar!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Yunho menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir dengan gontai.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang terpuruk seperti itu. Ia pun berlari mengejar dosennya tersebut. "_Seonsaengnim_, izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu!"

Jaejoong yang berderai air mata tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia hanya diam saja saat Yunho menuntunnya menuju mobilnya.

"Anda tak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini." Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi penumpang dan ia sendiri menempati kursi pengemudi. Sebelum ia menjalankan mobil Jaejoong, terlebih dahulu ia mengirim SMS kepada Yoochun.

_To: Yoochun_

_Kelas Jaejoong Seonsaengnim pagi ini diliburkan._

Para mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan teknik sedang menunggu kedatangan dosen mereka yang terkenal super galak. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap duduk dengan manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang? Ke mana Yunho membawa Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_?" Junsu bertanya-tanya. "Kita yang pergi belakangan saja sudah sampai.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka berpelukan di area parkir." Salah seorang mahasiswa berkata.

"Benarkah?" Yoochun terlonjak. "Apa kau tidak salah lihat?"

"Tentu saja itu benar. Beberapa teman yang lain juga melihatnya. Mereka berpelukan lama sekali." Ujar mahasiswa itu lagi.

"Hahahaha…" Changmin tertawa sangat keras. "Mungkin Si Bodoh itu sekarang membawa Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ ke hotel."

"Tak kusangka ia akan berbuat sejauh itu." Komentar Yoochun. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Ia memeriksa SMS yang masuk, ternyata dari Yunho. "Teman-teman, kuliah Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ hari ini diliburkan!"

Seluruh isi kelas pun bersorak-sorai. Mata kuliah paling menakutkan semester ini pada hari ini dibatalkan.

**Comments reply:**

Yeojachingu YunJae: Maaf kalau tiba-tiba putus. Seharusnya saya mencantumkan 'TBC' di akhir, tetapi saya juga tidak yakin akan memposting cerita ini.

cindyshim07: Saya tidak tahu ke depannya akan dilanjutkan atau tidak. Saya agak ragu untuk mempublish cerita ini.

yoon HyunWoon: Terima kasih.

Guest: Kali ini saya lanjut. Ke depannya mudah-mudahan masih bisa lanjut.

tyaaAR: Yunra dong :p Yuni X Rafi LOL

Maknaelovers: Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengomentari cerita ini.

MrsPark6002: Iya, 10 tahun. Kalau mahasiswa S2, saya rasa tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Mahasiswa S2 mungkin akan lebih bertanggung jawab dan tidak hanya mengejar nilai.

Jejevan: Saya sebelumnya tidak berniat untuk menulis sebuah cerita. Ini juga sebenarnya saya ragu untuk publish di sini.

Park RH: Mungkin saya tidak akan membuat perjuangan Yunho terlalu panjang. Belum tahu juga ke depannya akan seperti apa.

azahra88: Mudah-mudahan.

ajid yunjae: Ya, namanya juga tumbal :p

Hikko: Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

flow: Sama, saja juga asalnya bukan yjs. Kita semua juga begitu. Sekarang saya bisa update cepat, tetapi saya tidak tahu nanti ke depannya bagaimana.

Lady Ze: Jadi, cerita ini realistis juga ya. Awalnya saya memang ragu untuk mempublikasikan cerita ini di sini, takut menyinggung.

Cherry YunJae: Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

tarry24792: Terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan baca dan komentar.

jungyunhoshi: Mungkin sekarang lumayan bisa cepat update, tetapi ke depannya saya tidak tahu.

: Terima kasih. :)

Madamme Jung: Wah, terima kasih atas informasi dan masukannya. Sepertinya saya tahu kamu kuliah di mana :p Memang sengaja saya tidak menyebutkan jurusannya secara spesifik, takut menyinggung. Cerita ini memang agak realistis, makanya saya takut untuk post. Untuk ke depannya mungkin saya akan mencoba untuk lebih mendeskripsikan latarnya. Untuk hal ini saya memang kurang.

jongwookie: Saya akan berusaha untuk menjadikan cerita ini serealistis mungkin, tetapi mungkin adegan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong di area parkir di chapter 2 ini kurang realistis.

niaretha: Memang sengaja dibuat umur mereka berbeda jauh. Menurut saya pribadi itu lebih romantis. :p

myeolchi gyuhee: Mudah-mudahan chapter 2 ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan berkomentar. Mohon maaf jika saya ada salah.


	3. Confession

**Chapter 3**

**Confession**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong diam termenung. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Gosip akan menyebar dengan cepat, mengingat suasana di area parkir saat itu sangat ramai, tidak hanya ramai oleh mahasiswa, melainkan juga para dosen. Ia selama ini terlihat sangat berwibawa dan disegani, baik oleh mahasiswa, maupun dosen. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dengan reputasinya setelah ini. Seorang profesor termuda yang berprestasi berpelukan dengan mahasiswanya di depan umum.

Jalanan tidak seramai tadi pagi, sehingga Yunho dapat mengendarai mobil Jaejoong dengan cepat. Mereka pun tiba di apartemen Jaejoong.

"_Seonsaengnim_, kita sudah sampai." Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun segera turun. Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara kepada Yunho. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh. Ia melangkah menuju apartemennya setelah mengambil kembali kunci mobilnya dari tangan Yunho.

Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong yang terus menjauh. Ia merasa khawatir melihat dosennya tersebut dalam keadaan seperti itu. Terbersit perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengikuti Jaejoong. "_Seonsaengnim_, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong berbalik, menatap tajam mahasiswanya tersebut. "Pergilah! Jangan dekati aku lagi!"

"Apa maksud anda?" Yunho bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Di luar kelas dan urusan perkuliahan, jangan sekali-kali lagi kau mendekatiku!" Jaejoong berkata dengan tegas. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu saat berada di luar kelas. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Mengapa harus seperti itu?" Yunho terus mempertanyakan.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua. Setelah kejadian tadi, mungkin gosip antara kita akan merebak." Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Jika ada orang yang menanyakan hal tersebut, diamlah dan berpura-puralah tidak mengerti! Aku harap dengan begitu gosip tersebut akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

Yunho terdiam. Ia berpikir. Setelah ini misinya akan menjadi sangat sulit.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, sebaiknya kau segera pergi! Jaketmu akan kukembalikan nanti." Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa sangat pusing. Ia bingung dan takut. Ia pun mematikan telepon selulernya. Ia tak siap jika salah seorang rekan sesama dosennya menanyakan alasan mengapa hari ini ia tidak mengajar. Ia pun juga harus memikirkan jawaban jika ada yang menanyakan perihal kejadian di area parkir kampus pagi ini. Tidak pernah ia merasa sekacau ini.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali menuju kampus karena dia masih harus mengikuti kuliah lain hari ini. Sekarang ini ia berada di kantin bersama Yoochun. Ia melaporkan kejadian tadi pagi kepada sang ketua kelas. "Bagaimana ini? Misi kita selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih sulit?"

"Hmm…" Yoochun tampak sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya kau harus segera menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

Yunho berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Yoochun. "Mendekatinya saja aku tak bisa, bagaimana aku akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya secara langsung. Bisa-bisa ia ketakukan dan segera kabur jika melihatmu." Ujar Yoochun.

"Memangnya masih zaman menulis surat cinta?" Yunho meremehkan ide Yoochun.

"Kita coba saja. Kita tidak punya cara lain." Balas Yoochun. "Mungkin saja pada saat ia seusia kita, menyatakan cinta lewat surat itu adalah sesuatu hal yang romantis."

"Terserah kau saja lah." Yunho sudah tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ menyukai lili putih. Aku akan menyuruh Junsu untuk meletakkan surat cintamu beserta buket lili putih didepan pintu apartemennya." Yoochun memberi tahu Yunho.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Junsu? Aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ia pulang sebentar untuk menjemur kasurnya." Jawab Yoochun. "Tadi pagi ia belum sempat menjemur kasurnya. Sayang sekali tadi pagi kau tidak melihat ia mengamuk dan mengejar-ngejar Changmin dengan sapu di tangannya."

"Keterlaluan sekali ia menyiramku dengan air." Yunho menggerutu. "Kalian kan bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi."

"Habisnya kau sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan." Kata Yoochun.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi hari yang sangat sulit bagi mahasiswa teknik tingkat tiga. Dosen mereka yang cantik menjadi semakin galak dan sadis dalam memberikan tugas. Rumor antara dirinya dengan Yunho menyebar di lingkungan kampus. Namun, tak satu pun di antara mereka berdua mengklarifikasi rumor tersebut.

"Jaejoongie, tadi _umma_ bertemu temanmu sesama dosen. Katanya kau sedang dekat dengan salah seorang mahasiswamu. Apakah itu benar?" Ny. Kim dengan bersemangat menelepon putrinya.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus. Ia menjawab telepon dari ibunya sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya. "Itu hanya rumor. Mana mungkin aku berhubungan dengan mahasiswaku sendiri."

Ny. Kim merengut kecewa dengan jawaban putrinya. "_Umma_ akan sangat senang jika itu benar."

"Usia kami terpaut sangat jauh. Aku tidak akan mencari pria yang jauh lebih muda." Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau menikahi pria yang lebih muda? Menurut _umma_ tidak ada salahnya." Ny. Kim benar-benar sangat putus asa. "Usia bukanlah masalah."

"Tapi menurutku itu adalah masalah. Apalagi jika pria tersebut adalah mahasiswaku sendiri." Balas Jaejoong. "Sudahlah, _umma_ tidak usah mendengarkan rumor yang tidak jelas dari orang lain! Jangan percaya jika bukan aku sendiri yang mengatakannya!" Jaejoong pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu karena ia sudah sampai di depan apartemennya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menemukan buket bunga lili putih di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia mengambil buket lili putih tersebut, sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda terselip di sana. Ia pun membuka amplop tersebut untuk mencari tahu pengirim bunga tersebut. Senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Apakah ia memiliki penggemar rahasia?

_Dear Jaejoong Seonsaengnim yang cantik,_

Senyum Jaejoong memudar saat ia membaca baris pertama isi surat di dalam amplop tersebut. Ia sudah bisa menerka siapa orang tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menghempaskan buket bunga yang baru saja diterimannya dan tasnya ke atas sofa. Ia kemudian duduk dan melepaskan sepatunya sambil membaca kelanjutan isi surat tersebut.

_Pertama-tama aku ingin memohon maaf atas kejadian tempo lalu. Gara-gara diriku, Seonsaengnim harus menanggung malu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Kumohon maafkanlah aku! Jika Seonsaengnim tidak memaafkanku, aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupku._

_Sejak Seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekati Seonsaengnim lagi, hidupku terasa sangat hampa. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jaejoong Seonsaengnim. Walaupun aku masih bisa melihat Seonsaengnim di kelas, itu tidaklah cukup bagiku. Hatiku sakit saat Seonsaengnim sama sekali tidak memandangku di kelas._

_Seonsaengnim, sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Aku berusaha untuk menepis perasaan itu karena aku merasa sangat tidak layak untuk bersanding denganmu. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk kugapai. Akan tetapi, aku tak kuasa untuk mengendalikan perasaanku lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Seonsaengnim? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

_Jung Yunho_

Selesai membaca surat tersebut, Jaejoong langsung melemparkan surat tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah. "Dasar bocah! Mengerti apa dia tentang cinta?"

.

.

.

"Dosenmu itu kenapa lagi?" Junho memandang ke langit-langit dapurnya. Terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari arah dapur Jaejoong, seperti suara pisau mencincang daging.

"Tidak usah dihiraukan!" Junsu berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia sangat hapal kebiasaan dosennya yang satu itu. Wanita itu akan memasak dengan penuh emosi jika sedang galau.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho dan kawan-kawan menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong. Namun, tidak tampak reaksi apa pun dari dosen cantik tersebut, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mengajar seperti biasa di kelas.

"Apa kau yakin sudah meletakkannya di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_?" Yoochun menginterogasi Junsu. "Kenapa tidak ada reaksi apa-apa? Jangan-jangan kau menaruhnya di depan pintu yang salah." Saat ini ia bersama Junsu, Yunho, dan Changmin sedang berdiskusi di kantin sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Aku yakin sudah meletakkannya di depan pintu yang benar. Aku sangat hapal posisi apartemen Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Junsu menjawab dengan santai dan menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Lalu mengapa ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa?" Lanjut Yoochun.

"Memangnya kau berharap ia akan melakukan apa? Kita semua tau bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat menjaga gengsinya." Junsu dengan santai menikmati jusnya lagi. "Tadi malam ia sedang galau. Aku yakin itu karena surat itu."

Yoochun, Yunho, dan Changmin menatap Junsu untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Junsu merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa ia sedang galau tadi malam?" Yoochun kembali menginterogasi Junsu.

"Tadi malam ia memasak. Jika ia sedang galau, ia akan memasak seperti sedang membantai orang saja." Junsu bercerita kepada teman-temannya. "Kita tunggu saja, mungkin ia sedang mempertimbangkannya sekarang."

.

.

.

Berhari-hari sudah berlalu, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada reaksi dari Jaejoong. Yunho dan kawan-kawannya dibuat kebingungan. Sampai kapan mereka akan menunggu? Mereka harus menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus menunggu. Kita harus terus bergerak." Yoochun berkata kepada teman-temannya.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kirimkan terus surat cintamu setiap hari!" Jawab Yoochun.

"Kita mengirimkan surat cinta atau menerornya?" Sindir Yunho. Rencana Yoochun yang satu ini terdengar konyol. "Bukannya terkesan, ia mungkin akan menjadi kesal karena diteror setiap hari."

"Daripada kita hanya diam menunggu tanpa kepastian." Balas Yoochun. "Setidaknya dengan begitu ia akan merasa terganggu dan tak bisa tidak menghiraukan surat itu. Atau mungkin ia ingin menguji seberapa besar cintamu kepadanya. Ia ingin tahu apakah kau akan terus mengejarnya atau berhenti begitu saja."

"Teorimu cukup masuk akal." Changmin berkomentar.

"Kalian dengar kan? Changmin yang jenius saja setuju dengan teoriku." Yoochun berkata kepada teman-temannya.

"Tapi itu belum tentu benar." Changmin menambahkan.

"Setidaknya itu cukup masuk akal." Kata Yoochun lagi. Akhirnya, usul ini pun mau tidak mau disetujui oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat kesal. Setiap hari ia mendapatkan kiriman surat cinta di kotak surat apartemennya. "Apa maunya anak itu?" Ia harus bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia pun menghubungi nomor telepon seluler Yunho yang tertulis di dalam surat tersebut.

.

.

.

Kring!

Yunho, yang sekarang sedang belajar privat di rumah Changmin, berubah panik saat melihat nama Jaejoong di layar ponselnya. "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ meneleponku."

"Ya sudah, kau angkat saja." Jawab Changmin santai.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras di pelipis Yunho.

"Angkat dulu saja!" Ujar Changmin lagi.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Yunho menjawab panggilan dari Jaejoong. "Ha…lo?"

"Apakah ini Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah sambung.

"Be…nar." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Gunakan _loudspeaker_ agar aku bisa mendengarkan percakapan kalian!" Changmin berbisik kepada Yunho.

Yunho pun mengikuti perintah Changmin dengan mengubah mode telepon selulernya menjadi mode _loudspeaker_. Ia pun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ini aku Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Oh, Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Balas Yunho, basa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu mengirimiku surat setiap hari?" Tanya Jaejoong pada intinya.

"Bukankah maksudku sudah jelas tertulis di dalam surat-surat tersebut?" Balas Yunho.

"Apakah kau bermaksud mempermainkanku?" Jaejoong meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Tidak, _Seonsaengnim_. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan anda. Aku benar-benar serius menyukai anda." Jawab Yunho dengan lantang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, temui aku di depan gedung apartemenku sekarang juga!" Jaejoong berkata dengan tegas. Ia pun segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum Yunho sempat menjawab.

"Ia menutup teleponnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Yunho meminta saran kepada Changmin yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya sambil menikmati camilan.

"Temui saja dia sekarang juga!" Jawab Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau ia menolakku?" Yunho merasa khawatir.

"Kita coba strategi lain." Jawab Changmin lagi.

Yunho mulai merasa kesal kepada Changmin yang hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak khawatir?"

"Untuk apa?" Balas Changmin. "Aku tidak berkepentingan dalam misi ini. Mengapa aku harus khawatir?"

"Benar juga." Yunho merasa sangat tidak bersemangat sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah melapor kepada Yoochun, Yunho pun segera meluncur ke apartemen Jaejoong untuk menemui dosen cantiknya tersebut. Ia menggunakan bis untuk menuju tempat Jaejoong karena Yoochun sudah mengambil kembali sepeda motornya tersebut. Saat ia tiba di depan gedung apartemen Jaejoong, ia melihat Jaejoong sedang menunggunya. Wanita itu tampak sangat marah. "_Seonsaengnim_, maaf saya telah membuat anda menunggu lama. Saya harus menggunakan kendaraan umum karena sepeda motor saya sedang berada di bengkel."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan-akan ia ingin menelan Yunho bulat-bulat. "Kita langsung ke intinya saja. Apa kau benar-benar serius menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja _Seonsaengnim_." Jawab Yunho dengan mantap.

"Kau tidak sedang main-main kan?" Jaejoong benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa Yunho tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

"Untuk apa aku main-main? Aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukai, bahkan mencintai anda." Yunho tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau sadar seberapa jauh perbedaan usia kita?" Jaejoong masih meragukan Yunho.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cinta tidak memandang usia." Jawab Yunho lagi.

"Baiklah kalau ternyata kau sadar." Jaejoong menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku sudah tidak muda lagi? Saat ini bukanlah waktu untukku bermain-main dengan bocah sepertimu. Aku menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang serius."

"Aku juga ingin serius denganmu, _Seonsaengnim_." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Masih banyak wanita yang lebih muda dariku. Kenapa kau menginginkanku? Apa kau tidak malu jika kau memiliki kekasih setua diriku?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Di mataku hanya ada dirimu dan aku tak menginginkan yang lainnya. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu." Yunho mulai mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ikut aku!" Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yunho kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu ke mana Jaejoong akan membawanya. Ia menurut saja saat Jaejoong menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil. "_Seonsaengnim_, kita akan pergi ke mana?" Ia mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita akan pergi menemui orang tuaku." Jaejoong menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Apa?" Yunho sangat terkejut. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan membawanya untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar serius, lamarlah aku kepada orang tuaku!" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menatap Yunho dan fokus mengemudi, sehingga ia tidak melihat bagaimana pucatnya Yunho sekarang.

.

.

.

Rumah orang tua Jaejoong tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, sehingga mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai di sana. Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah orang tuanya. Ia pun turun dari mobilnya. "Ini rumah orang tuaku. Kau kuberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memikirkannya baik-baik. Jika kau benar-benar serius ingin berhubungan denganku, temuilah orang tuaku dan lamarlah diriku secara baik-baik! Jika kau tidak serius dan tidak siap untuk berkomitmen denganku, kau bisa pulang sekarang juga."

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Ucapan Jaejoong seakan-akan ancaman baginya. Kedua pilihan tersebut sangat sulit. Namun, jika ia mundur begitu saja, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria akan jatuh di mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong akan memandangnya sebagai seorang pengecut dan misinya akan gagal total. Ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini, tidak ada kata mundur lagi sekarang. "Baiklah, aku akan menemui orang tua anda."

Jaejoong terkejut dengan keputusan Yunho. Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin menggertak Yunho. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Yunho akan mundur. Yang terjadi benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Namun, di satu sisi ia mulai merasa kagum kepada keberanian pemuda tersebut. Selama ini belum pernah ada pria yang mengejarnya sejauh ini. Ia mulai yakin bahwa Yunho benar-benar serius. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!".

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar bahwa kau akan datang?" Ny. Kim merasa senang karena putrinya berkunjung. Ia juga melihat seorang pria muda bersama putrinya. "Siapa pria yang bersamamu?"

"_Umma_, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada _appa_ dan _umma_." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Ny. Kim terkejut mendengar ucapan putrinya. Ia sangat senang. Ia pun berlari ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil suaminya.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Yunho sudah berada di ruang tamu Keluarga Kim. Ia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan di depannya adalah Tn. dan Ny. Kim, orang tua Jaejoong. Ia hanya menunduk malu.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian. Dia adalah Jung Yunho." Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

Yunho tersenyum gugup kepada kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menatapnya. "Selamat sore, Tn. dan Ny. Kim!"

"Jaejoongie, apakah ia calon suamimu?" Pandangannya Ny. Kim tidak beranjak dari sosok pemuda di samping putrinya. "Ia masih sangat muda dan tampan. Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ia adalah mahasiswaku." Jawab Jaejoong.

Tn. Kim yang sedang menyeruput tehnya tiba-tiba tersedak. "Jadi, rumor yang dikatakan ibumu itu benar?"

Jaejoong merasa sedikit khawatir melihat reaksi ayahnya. "Jadi, apakah kalian merestui hubungan kami?"

"Tentu saja kami akan merestui kalian." Jawab Ny. Kim dengan antusias. "Kami yakin kau tidak akan salah pilih. Dia sangat lucu, _umma_ menyukainya."

Yunho hanya tersenyum gugup saat Ny. Kim memujinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan. Sepertinya ia adalah pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab." Tn. Kim berkomentar.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau kalian menyukai Yunho. Ia kemari untuk meminta izin dari kalian untuk menikahiku."

Yunho dengan spontan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong.

"Bagus lah kalau kalian akan segera menikah. Menurut kami lebih cepat lebih baik. Kami sudah lama ingin memiliki cucu." Balas Tn. Kim.

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Yunho bersuara. "Aku masih kuliah. Aku belum siap untuk menikah. Aku belum sanggup untuk menafkahi istriku. Aku bahkan masih menerima uang dari orang tuaku."

"Mengenai hal itu kau tidak usah khawatir." Jaejoong berkata kepada Yunho. "Gajiku cukup untuk menghidupi kita berdua. Aku bahkan bisa membiayai kuliahmu."

Yunho berpikir keras untuk mencari-cari alasan. "Aku adalah seorang pria. Tidak seharusnya aku hidup dari uang istriku."

"Ini hanya sementara sampai kau lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan." Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau harus menunggumu sampai mapan, aku khawatir kami tidak akan sempat menggendong cucu kami. Kami berdua sudah tua dan hanya memiliki satu orang putri." Tn. Kim berujar.

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa kasihan kepada orang tua Jaejoong. "Tapi aku belum meminta persetujuan orang tuaku. Pernikahan bukan hal sepele. Aku harus terlebih dahulu meminta persetujuan kedua orang tuaku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu telepon kedua orang tuamu sekarang juga!" Tn. Kim menyuruh Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Yunho dibuat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Tn. Kim akan menyuruhnya menelepon orang tuanya di Gwangju. Ia pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menelepon orang tuanya. Ia yakin bahwa orang tuanya tidak akan mengizinkannya menikah saat ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah. "Halo, _Appa_!"

"Tumben kau menelepon, ada apa?" Jawab Tn. Jung. "Apakah uang bulananmu habis?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Uang bulananku belum habis." Yunho tidak tahu harus berbicara apa kepada ayahnya.

"Ubah ke dalam mode _loudspeaker_! Kami juga ingin berbicara dengan ayahmu." Ujar Tn. Kim.

"Lalu ada apa?" Tanya Tn. Jung. "Biasanya kau menelepon jika ingin meminta uang tambahan."

Yunho merasa malu karena Keluarga Kim dapat mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia masih tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Karena Yunho tidak kunjung bicara kepada ayahnya, Tn. Kim merasa gemas. "Biar aku saja yang berbicara kepada ayahmu!"

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Yunho. Ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya.

"Tn. Jung, aku adalah ayah dari Kim Jaejoong." Tn. Kim memberi tahu Tn. Jung.

"Siapa Kim Jaejoong?" Tn. Jung sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Jaejoong.

"Aku menyuruh Yunho untuk menelepon anda dan meminta izin kepada anda untuk menikahi putriku." Tn. Kim berbicara langsung kepada intinya.

"Apa?" Tn. Jung terkejut bukan main. "Apakah putraku telah menghamili putrimu?"

Sontak saja Tn. Kim memandang ke arah Yunho. Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan calon besannya itu benar.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu." Yunho langsung menyangkalnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menikah? Kau belum lulus kuliah. Bagaimana kau akan menghidupi istrimu?" Tn. Jung meminta penjelasan.

"Begini Tn. Jung, aku dan istriku sudah tua. Kami hanya mempunyai seorang putri. Kami sudah ingin memiliki cucu." Tn. Kim berusaha menjelaskan kepada Tn. Jung. "Mengenai finansial, anda tidak usah khawatir! Putriku sudah hidup dengan mapan. Anda bahkan tidak perlu membiayai Yunho lagi."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa usia putri anda dan apa pekerjaannya?" Tn. Jung merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita yang akan dinikahi oleh anaknya.

"Putriku sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun, sudah saatnya untuk menikah. Ia adalah dosen dari putramu." Jawab Tn. Kim.

Mendengar penuturan Tn. Kim, Tn. Jung sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya bisa memacari dosennya sendiri. Kini ia mengerti mengapa orang tua wanita tersebut menginginkan anak mereka segera menikah. "Yunho, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Yunho tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' karena ia sedang bersama dengan Jaejoong dan orang tuanya. "Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. _Appa_ tidak bisa tak merestuimu. Hari Minggu _appa _ dan _umma_ akan datang ke Seoul untuk melamar calon istrimu tersebut secara resmi." Ujar Tn. Jung pada akhirnya.

* * *

myeolchi gyuhee: perjalanan Yunho untuk mencintai Jaejoong masih lama.

Lady Ze: saya akan berusaha melanjutkannya kalau tidak aral melintang. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

missy84: mudah-mudahan, akan saya usahakan.

tarry24792: pahanya kelihatan kalau pakai rok ketat naik motor ngangkang.

yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih.

jongwookie: kalau di Indonesia, dengar kata apartemen kesannya langsung ke apartemen yang mewah. Apartemen di cerita ini lebih ke apato seperti di Jepang, semacam rumah susun dengan dinding yang tidak terbuat dari tembok (anti gempa). Kalau orang yang tinggal di lantai atas grasak-grusuk, bisa terdengar oleh penghuni di lantai bawahnya.

.921: namanya juga anak muda, sedang bandel-bandelnya.

niaretha: ulahnya mahasiswa lebih aneh dari anak SMA, lebih beranj. Jaejoong dibuat tua demi kelangsungan cerita.

doki doki: silahkan baca saja, terbuka untuk umum(?). Kalau suka mungkin belum, Yunho hanya merasa kasihan karena pada dasarnya ia orang yang tidak tegaan. Klimaks dari cerita ini nanti pas Jaejoong mengetahui kalau ia dipermainkan oleh para mahasiswanya. Pernah mengalami kan ada proyek bersama atau tugas kelompok, tetapi yang serius mengerjakan hanya beberapa orang saja? Ini lah yang terjadi pada misi Yoochun dan kawan-kawan, hanya mereka berempat yang benar-benar serius.

Himawari Ezuki: sebenarnya saya sudah memberi jeda, tetapi sepertinya tidak terbaca. Mudah-mudahan kali ini terbaca.

tyaaAR: apakah kamu sekampus dengan Madamme Jung? Semoga berhasil ya! Jurusan teknik biasanya ospeknya sadis (nakut-nakutin mode on). Yunho di cerita ini saya gambarkan sebagai mahasiswa biasa yang kemampuan otaknya rata-rata. Silahkan saja review sepuasnya.

azahra88: malu pastinya. Di chapter 3 ini, mereka lebih dari sekedar jadian.

Yeojachingu YunJae: terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya usahakan lanjut jika tidak ada aral melintang.

Jihee46: mudah-mudahan.

DanessYJ: Ya, 10 tahun. Di sini Jaejoong digambarkan sebagai wanita berusia 30 tahun, tetapi awet muda. Dia juga di sini gengsinya besar, makanya susah dapat jodoh.

Guest: saya tidak tahu apakah penting untuk menceritakan jurusan lain di kampusnya. Mengenai praktikum, tentu saja ada, tetapi kalau tidak berhubungan dengan cerita, tidak akan saya ceritakan. Saya juga tidak tahu praktikumnya seperti apa.

I was a Dreamer: Maksudnya orang ketiga? Sepertinya tidak ada karena Jaejoong ditakuti oleh para pria, sedangkan Yunho sulit menemukan wanita di sekitarnya. Tidak semua hubungan ada orang ketiganya. Konfliknya lebih ke konflik internal mereka berdua.

FishyPinky: terima kasih.

Micky Sona: kalau mau banyak dosen cowok dan asdos cowok, ya ambil teknik. Usia memang bukan masalah zaman sekarang ini. Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari keadaan sekitar.

riska0122: tentu saja.

Guest: Yoosu mungkin sedikit, masih dipertimbangkan.


	4. First Date

**Chapter 4**

**First Date**

Yunho pulang ke apartemennya dengan lesu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini. Ia justru terjebak oleh permainan yang ia dan teman-temannya ciptakan. Ia pun langsung menelepon Yoochun untuk melapor sekaligus meminta saran.

Yoochun tertegun setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang ia rencanakan akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia pun merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. Tidak seharusnya ia mengorbankan seseorang demi kepentingannya dan beberapa orang yang lain. "Kita batalkan saja misi kita. Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari rencana kita. Pernikahan bukanlah hal sepele. Yang akan jadi korban bukan hanya kau dan Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ saja, melainkan keluarga kalian juga. Katakan kepada orang tuamu untuk membatalkan niat mereka melamar Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ untuk dinikahkan denganmu."

"Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan menelepon ayahku." Balas Yunho. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Yunho…" Yoochun merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yunho.

"Ya." Jawab Yunho.

"Maafkan aku!" Yoochun meminta maaf kepada Yunho. "Mungkin sejak awal kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Yunho. "Kita kan tidak tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi seperti ini." Ia berusaha menghibur Yoochun.

"Aku akan berbicara kepada teman-teman besok. Mereka pasti akan mengerti dan tidak akan menyalahkanmu." Sekarang giliran Yoochun yang berusaha menghibur Yunho. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. Kami semua berhutang budi kepadamu."

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik." Yunho kini meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." Balas Yoochun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang aku akan menelepon ayahku." Yunho mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yoochun. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghubungi ayahnya.

"Halo, ada apa lagi menelepon?" Tn. Jung menjawab panggilan telepon dari anaknya. "Apakah ini tentang pernikahanmu?"

"_Appa_, kumohon batalkan niat kalian untuk melamar Jaejoong _Seoansaengnim_!" Pinta Yunho.

Tn. Jung mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud anaknya. "Kenapa dibatalkan? Ada apa?"

"_Appa_, aku belum siap untuk menikah." Yunho merengek. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. _Appa_ tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku belum berpenghasilan?"

"Kalau kau memang belum siap, lalu mengapa kau menemui orang tuanya dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikahi putri mereka?" Tn. Jung mengomeli anaknya.

"Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ yang memaksaku untuk menemui orang tuanya." Yunho mengadu.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja bahwa kau memang belum siap? Kalau sudah begini kan jadi rumit. _Appa_ sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Tn. Kim bahwa kami akan datang untuk melamar putrinya." Tn. Jung terue mengomeli Yunho.

"_Appa_ batalkan saja. Katakan kepada Tn. Kim bahwa _appa_ tidak ingin aku menikah sebelum lulus kuliah!" Usul Yunho.

"Kau ingin mencemarkan nama baik _appa_? _Appa_ sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya. Tn. Kim akan berpikir bahwa keluarga kita adalah keluarga yang tidak berpendirian dan mungkin saja ia tidak akan memercayakan putrinya kepadamu." Balas Tn. Jung.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk menikah." Yunho mulai frustasi.

"Katakan saja kepada mereka bahwa kau belum siap untuk menikah. Mereka pasti akan mengerti." Saran Tn. Jung.

"Aku takut. _Appa_ saja yang mengatakannya kepada mereka." Pinta Yunho.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Sebagai seorang laki-laki kau ini pengecut sekali. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang telah kau mulai." Lagi-lagi Tn. Jung mengomeli Yunho.

"Aku takut _Seonsaengnim_ marah dan ia akan memberi nilai jelek untukku." Jawab Yunho.

"Jangan-jangan kau hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus." Tn. Jung mulai menerka-nerka.

Yunho mulai gugup. "Ti… tidak. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tersebut?"

"Atau mungkin kau menjadikan dosenmu itu sebagai pelarian karena kau dikhianati mantan pacarmu?" Tebakan Tn. Jung yang satu ini juga tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa _appa_ berkata seperti itu? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Yunho menyangkal.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kenapa kau takut untuk menikah dengannya? Sepertinya ia adalah wanita yang matang dan mandiri." Tn. Jung menyatakan pendapatnya. "Lagipula ia dan keluarganya tidak keberatan dengan statusmu yang masih mahasiswa."

"Pernikahan bukanlah permainan. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku." Ujar Yunho.

"Jadi, kau masih ingin bebas melirik wanita lain?" Tn. Jung mencurigai Yunho.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…" Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mempermainkan perasaan wanita! Jika ibumu sampai menemukanmu melakukan hal itu, ia pasti akan mencincangmu tanpa ampun." Ancam Tn. Jung. "Kau punya adik perempuan. Bayangkan jika hal tersebut terjadi kepada adikmu! Kau pasti akan marah, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat marah." Balas Yunho.

"Oleh karena itu, janganlah kau mempermainkan wanita dan jadilah pria yang bertanggung jawab, yang bisa melindungi wanita." Tn. Jung menasihati Yunho.

"Baik, aku akan selalu mengingat nasihat _appa_." Sahut Yunho.

"Ya sudah kalau kau mengerti. Pikirkan baik-baik! Jika kau sudah memutuskan, beritahu _appa_!" Tn. Jung menutup teleponnya.

Yunho kini menjadi semakin bimbang. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong, tetapi ia takut untuk mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap untuk menikah kepada Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Ia takut Jaejoong akan membencinya dan parahnya ia tidak akan diluluskan dalam mata kuliah Jaejoong. Lebih parah lagi jika teman-teman sekelasnya juga ikut terkena imbas kemarahan Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar bingung.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Yoochun berbicara di depan kelas dengan mimik yang serius. "Sepertinya misi kita harus kita hentikan."

Sontak saja seisi kelas menjadi riuh. Mereka mempertanyakan alasan Yoochun untuk menghentikan misi mereka.

"Sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga telah terjadi. Jaejoong _Seoansaengnim_ meminta Yunho untuk menikahinya." Lanjut Yoochun.

Seisi kelas terkejut mendengar kabar yang disampaikan Yoochun, kecuali Yunho yang hanya menunduk diam, merasa tidak enak hati kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan teman kita, Yunho, sejauh itu. Kita adalah orang yang egois jika terus melanjutkan misi ini. Hanya untuk kepentingan kita, ia harus mengorbankan masa depannya." Yoochun mencoba untuk membuat teman-temannya mengerti. "Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak mengungkapkan ide gila ini. JIka kita ingin lulus, tentu saja kita harus rajin belajar. Sesulit apa pun itu, dengan tekad yang kuat, kita pasti bisa melaluinya. Hanya karena kita malas, kita jadi mengorbankan teman kita."

Yunho melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah teman-temannya. Ini sama sekali bukan salahnya, tetapi ia terlanjur membuat teman-temannya berharap kepadanya. Ia menjadi semakin tidak enak hati dan bingung.

Selesai berbicara di depan kelas, Yoochun duduk di sebelah Yunho untuk menghibur temannya tersebut. "Sudahlah, mereka semua akan memakluminya. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu. Justru kami semua harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

Yunho tersenyum lemah kepada Yoochun. "Nanti aku akan berbicara kepada Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_. Aku akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku belum siap untuk menikah. Mudah-mudahan saja ia tidak akan marah."

"Selamat berjuang! Kalau kau memerlukan dukungan, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungiku!" Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho untuk memberikan semangat.

.

.

.

"_Seonsaengnim_, bisakah nanti kita bertemu?" Yunho menelepon Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong menerima telepon dari Yunho sambil memeriksa tugas para mahasiswanya. "Hari ini jadwalku sangat padat."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah semua agendamu selesai?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda."

"Mungkin aku akan selesai malam hari. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apakah sangat penting?" Jaejoong bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ini sangat penting. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggu anda sampai selesai." Kata Yunho.

"Baiklah jika itu sangat penting. Aku akan usahakan untuk selesai lebih awal." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, _Seonsaengnim_!" Sahut Yunho. "Aku akan menunggu anda di kafe yang terletak di seberang gedung apartemen anda."

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam Yunho duduk sendirian di sebuah kafe yang terletak di seberang gedung apartemen Jaejoong. Ia tampak sangat gugup. Ia sudah menghabiskan lima gelas air dan beberapa kali pergi ke kamar kecil. Ia sedang menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Jaejoong. Ia pun juga mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Jaejoong dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa memasuki kafe tempat ia berjanji akan bertemu Yunho. Ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu karena ia pun tidak suka menunggu orang lain. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Ia duduk di hadapan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru sampai." Yunho berbasa-basi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong pada intinya.

Yunho terlampau gugup. Ia merasa belum siap untuk mengatakannya. "Apa _seonsaengnim_ sudah makan?"

"Setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku langsung menuju kemari. Aku belum sempat makan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu saja." Usul Yunho. Ia masih perlu waktu untuk memantapkan mentalnya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa makan nanti di apartemenku." Balas Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau katakan dahulu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Aku bisa mengatakannya nanti. Aku tidak ingin _seonsaengnim_ sakit karena terlambat makan." Yunho beralasan.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak manyangka bahwa Yunho akan mengkhawatirkannya. Selain kedua orang tuanya, tidak pernah ada yang mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita makan dulu."

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, tidak ada seorang pun di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berbicara. Suasana sangat kaku dan mencekam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sambil kita menunggu pesanan kita, mengapa tidak kau katakan saja sekarang?" Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan.

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba bersuara. "Errr…" Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

"Ya?" Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho gugup. Ia kemudian melihat seorang pelayan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa pesanan mereka. "Ah, sepertinya pesanan kita datang. Ayo kita makan!"

Mereka berdua pun makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan walaupun hanya basa-basi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melap bibirnya dengan serbet. Mereka berdua sudah selesai makan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya kini berdetak semakin cepat. Inilah saatnya ia harus mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia belum siap untuk menikahi wanita tersebut. "_Seonsaengnim…_"

"Ya?" Jaejoong penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho.

Yunho merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk menggerakkan lidahnya. Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_Seonsaengnim_,…" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya lagi. "Ayo kita pergi berkencan!" Ia merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal konyol yang bertolak belakang dengan tujuannya semula. Jika sudah begini, ini akan menjadi semakin sulit.

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengira bahwa Yunho akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan mereka. Ternyata Yunho hanya ingin mengajaknya pergi berkencan.

"Ayo kita pergi berkencan!" Yunho mengulangi perkataannya. Ia benar-benar ingin gantung diri sekarang.

"Sekarang?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Ya, sekarang juga!" Sahut Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Tapi ini sudah malam." Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho.

"Anda sangat sibuk pada siang hari. Jadi, kesempatan kita untuk berkencan hanya pada malam hari." Balas Yunho spontan.

"Perlukah kita pergi berkencan?" Jaejoong ragu untuk menerima ajakan Yunho.

"Kita akan menikah, menurutku sangat aneh jika kita tidak pernah pergi berkencan sebelumnya." Entah dari mana Yunho mendapatkan ide untuk menjawab seperti ini.

"Di usiaku ini aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk pergi berkencan." Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho. "Apa kau tidak malu pergi berdua denganku?"

"Kenapa aku harus malu? Justru aku sangat bangga karena kekasihku sangat cantik." Yunho memulai gombalan mautnya.

"Baiklah." Dengan ragu Jaejoong menerima ajakan Yunho. "Aku tidak pernah pergi berkencan. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang orang lakukan saat berkencan. Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Yunho tersenyum miris. Wanita secantik Jaejoong tidak pernah pergi berkencan. "Kita berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film di bioskop?"

"Baiklah." Jaejoong hanya menurut saja.

Yunho kemudian memanggil pelayan kafe tersebut untuk membayar makanan mereka. Ia melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan dompetnya. "_Seonsaengnim_, biar aku saja yang membayar!"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa bayar sendiri." Jaejoong mengerti status Yunho sebagai mahasiswa rantau yang memiliki uang saku sangat terbatas.

"Aku serius ingin mentraktir anda. Jadi, biarkan aku yang membayar." Yunho bersikeras untuk mentraktir Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yunho.

Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Yunjae pun keluar dari kafe tersebut menuju tempat parkir.

"_Seonsaengnim_, biarkan aku yang menyetir!" Ujar Yunho saat Jaejoong akan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Akan terasa aneh jika sang wanita yang menyetir saat pergi berkencan."

Jaejoong terheran-heran mendengarkan penuturan Yunho. Tidak pernah ia diperlakukan seistimewa ini. "Baiklah." Lagi-lagi ia hanya menurut dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan suasana kembali sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara dan mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Yunho merasa sangat bodoh. Seharusnya ia mengakhiri permainannya dengan Jaejoong, tetapi sebaliknya ia malah melangkah semakin jauh. Jika sudah begini, ia merasa tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia benar-benar terjebak sekarang.

Jaejoong hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dari Yunho. Ia merasa sangat gugup karena ini adalah kencan pertama dalam hidupnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa senang diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita. Selama ini orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang dirinya sebagai wanita yang mandiri dan tangguh, padahal bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang wanita biasa yang ingin diperhatikan, dicintai, dan diperlakukan istimewa.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil Jaejoong di _basement_ sebuah mall besar di Seoul. Mereka akan menonton film di bioskop yang berada di mall tersebut. "Silahkan!" Ia membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia ingin menggandeng tangan Jaejoong seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat berkencan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia masih merasa segan kepada dosennya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa mall ini masih ramai pada malam hari!" Komentar Jaejoong saat melihat suasana di dalam mall yang masih sangat ramai.

"Justru orang-orang pergi untuk bersenang-senang pada malam hari karena pada siang hari mereka sibuk bekerja atau sekolah." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Selama ini aku hanya pergi ke mall pada hari libur." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang _seonsaengnim_ biasa lakukan pada malam hari?" Yunho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Membaca buku, memeriksa tugas para mahasiswa, atau menonton televisi." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho membayangkan betapa membosankannya hidup Jaejoong. Kehidupannya jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan Jaejoong.

"Lagipula seorang wanita tidak baik pergi ke luar pada malam hari jika bukan untuk suatu hal yang penting." Tambah Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa kagum dengan perkataan Jaejoong yang satu ini. Ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar menjaga dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit ragu untuk menerima ajakanmu ini." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, _Seonsaengnim_! Aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sampailah Yunjae di bioskop, tempat mereka akan menonton. Walaupun sudah malam, antrean di loket masih saja ramai.

"_Seonsaengnim_ ingin menonton apa?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat-lihat poster film yang dipajang di depan bioskop. "Terserah kau saja."

"_Seonsaengnim_ suka genre film apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku suka film aksi, terutama cerita detektif." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh~" Yunho akhirnya bisa mengetahui selera Jaejoong. Selera wanita tersebut memang agak berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita. "Apa _seonsaengnim_ tidak suka drama romantis tentang percintaan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Menurutku kebanyakan drama percintaan ceritanya terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalau begitu kita menonton film yang ini saja." Yunho menunjuk poster sebuah film aksi.

"Aku setuju. Sepertinya cukup menarik." Jaejoong berkomentar.

"Kalau begitu _seonsaengnim_ tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengantre untuk membeli tiketnya." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia bermaksud memberikan uang kepada Yunho untuk membeli tiket bioskop. "Karena tadi kau sudah mentraktirku makan, sekarang giliranku untuk mentraktirmu menonton."

"Tidak, _Seonsaengnim_!" Yunho menolak.

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan kondisi keuangan Yunho. "Aku khawatir uang saku yang diberikan oleh orang tuamu tidak cukup karena tadi kau mentraktirku makan."

"_Seonsaengnim_ tidak perlu khawatir. Uang sakuku masih cukup. Kalau pun tidak cukup, aku bisa meminta lagi kepada ayahku. Saat pergi berkencan sudah sepantasnya seorang pria membayar semuanya." Yunho memberi penjelasan kepada Jaejoong. "Akan ditaruh di mana harga diriku jika aku dibayari oleh seorang wanita saat berkencan?"

Jaejoong akhirnya tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ia menghormati keputusan Yunho. Justru ia merasa kagum kepada pemuda tersebut. Ia menjadi lebih yakin bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

Saat menonton di dalam bioskop pun keduanya tidak saling berbicara. Jaejoong fokus menatap layar di hadapannya, sedangkan Yunho terlalu takut untuk mengajak Jaejoong berbicara. Ia takut Jaejoong akan merasa terganggu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Wajah dosennya tersebut terlihat bersinar ditempa cahaya yang terpancar dari layar lebar.

.

.

.

"Su, bukankah itu temanmu yang bernama Yunho?" Junho menepuk bahu Junsu. Mereka berdua sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka sehari-hari. "Ia keluar dari bioskop bersama seorang wanita. Wanita itu terlihat seperti dosenmu yang tinggal di atas apartemen kita."

Junsu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Junho. Ia membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Itu memang Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_!"

"Jadi benar mereka pacaran?" Junho merasa penasaran.

Junsu merasa bingung. Bukankah misi mereka dihentikan? Akan tetapi, mengapa sekarang Yunho pergi berdua dengan Jaejoong? "Ayo, kita ikuti mereka!" Ia menarik tangan Junho.

Junho melepaskan pegangan Junsu di tangannya. "Untuk apa? Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja. Nanti justru kita akan mengganggu."

"Aku harus melaporkannya kepada Yoochun." Junsu memberi tahu Junho.

"Tapi kita masih harus membeli beberapa barang lagi." Junho merasa malas untuk mengikuti rencana Junsu. "Kau foto saja mereka dengan kamera ponselmu! Lalu kirimkan kepada Yoochun!"

"Betul juga." Junsu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia lalu mengambil foto Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia mengirimkan foto tersebut kepada Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yoochun yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Siapa yang mengirimku pesan malam-malam begini?" Ia melihat MMS masuk dari Junsu. Dengan mata masih setengah tertutup ia membuka pesan tersebut. Matanya yang sedang setengah tertutup itu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saat ia melihat foto Yunho sedang berjalan berdua dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berkencan karena raut wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang sedang berjalan di tempat parkir mall. Mereka berdua langsung pulang setelah menonton film di bioskop. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tas tangan Jaejoong dijambret oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Dengan spontan Yunho mengejar penjambret tersebut. "Hey, jangan lari kau! Kembalikan tas itu!"

Jaejoong panik. Ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi kepada Yunho. "Yunho, jangan dikejar! Biarkan saja!"

Yunho tidak menghiraukan peringatan Jaejoong. Ia berhasil mengejar penjambret tersebut dan mencoba untuk merebut kembali tas milik Jaejoong. "Kembalikan!" Namun, penjambret tersebut tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia kemudian memukul Yunho sampai tersungkur.

Yunho pun tersungkur. Namun, ia juga tidak mau menyerah. Ia memegangi kaki kiri si penjambret.

Si penjambret menendangi dada, perut, dan wajah Yunho dengan kaki kanannya agar Yunho melepaskan kaki kirinya. Namun, Yunho tak kunjung melepaskan kaki kirinya. Ia pun terus menendang Yunho bertubi-tubi.

Melihat Yunho ditendang bertubi-tubi seperti itu, Jaejoong merasa tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Yunho. Ia pun mengambil kunci inggris yang ia simpan di dalam mobilnya. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju tempat Yunho dan penjambret tersebut. "Lepaskan dia!" Ia memukul kepala si penjambret dengan kunci inggris, sehingga penjambret tersebut berhenti menendang Yunho. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Jaejoong melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan memukuli penjambret tersebut dengan sepatunya secara brutal. "Rasakan ini! Siapa suruh kau menyakiti Yunho-ku?"

Yunho yang terbaring kesakitan hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat Jaejoong memukuli penjambret tersebut secara bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong bisa sekuat itu, benar-benar wanita yang tangguh.

Mendengar adanya suara ribut-ribut, para penjaga keamanan mall datang ke tempat kejadian. Kemudian mereka mengamankan si penjambret yang sedang dipukuli Jaejoong. "Apakah tuan dan nyonya baik-baik saja? Apakah kami perlu memanggilkan ambulans?"

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Yunho secara halus. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka parah." Jaejoong membantu Yunho untuk berdiri.

"Luka ini tidak seberapa. Hanya memar biasa. Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan." Yunho merasa sangat malu terlihat begitu mengenaskan di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah kalau kau berkata demikian." Jaejoong berusaha untuk membantu Yunho berjalan menuju mobilnya. Setelah berada di dalam mobil, ia mengambil kotak P3K yang selalu ia bawa di dalam mobilnya. "Sebelum kita pulang, aku obati dulu lukamu." Ia mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan obat antiseptik. Kemudian ia mengoleskannya perlahan pada luka di wajah Yunho. "Padahal kau tidak usah mengejarnya. Barang hilang bisa diganti dengan yang baru. Nyawamu jauh lebih berharga daripada barang-barang yang ada di dalam tasku."

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong di wajahnya. Ia membiarkan wanita tersebut terus mengomelinya. Hari ini ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Jaejoong. Wanita itu tidak sedingin saat ia sedang mengajar di kelas.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang menyetir." Ujar Jaejoong setelah selesai mengoleskan obat di wajah Yunho. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Yunho menurut. Ia tak mau terus-menerus diomeli oleh Jaejoong, ternyata Jaejoong cerewet juga.

"Di mana kau tinggal? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jaejoong menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Yunho. "Seorang pria harus memastikan kekasihnya pulang denagn selamat sampai di rumah setelah pergi berkencan."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan pulang? Kau sedang terluka." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Aku akan naik pulang naik taksi." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong tidak mau berdebat dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Sampailah mobil Jaejoong di _basement_ gedung apartemen Jaejoong. Keadaan sudah sangat sepi karena sudah hampir tengah malam.

"_Seonsaengnim_, terima kasih sudah mau pergi berkencan denganku!" Yunho berterima kasih sebelum mereka keluar dari mobil Jaejoong. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu pergi ke luar sampai tengah malam."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Jaejoong. "Terima kasih juga sudah mentraktirku malam ini."

"_Seonsaengnim_…" Yunho berkata dengan ragu-ragu. "Bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan?"

"Apa itu?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Bisakah _seonsaengnim_ tidak terlalu galak di kelas?" Pinta Yunho. "Dan jangan beri kami tugas terlalu banyak! Kami juga harus mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah lain."

Jaejoong terdiam. "Apakah aku segalak itu di kelas?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku dan teman-teman yang lain selalu ketakutan saat anda mengajar."

"Oh, jadi begitu ya?" Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian menganggapku segalak itu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk mengubah gaya mengajarku, tetapi akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Terima kasih, _Seonsaengnim_!" Senyum Yunho. "Errr… _Seonsaengnim…"_

"Ya?" Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa _seonsaengnim_ mau menerimaku?" Yunho tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Karena kau terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan berani menemui kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu kepadaku?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kau bisa membuatku terkagum-kagum dengan sikap dan keberanianmu." Jawab Jaejoong lagi.

"Apakah itu artinya kau menyukaiku?" Yunho kini menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku cukup menyukaimu. Akan tetapi, saat ini aku belum berani untuk mencintai siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin merasa kecewa dan patah hati." Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho. Ia takut akan terpesona kepada pria tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?" Tanya Yunho gugup. "Apa kau takut aku akan mempermainkanmu?"

"Maafkan aku jika masih meragukanmu!" Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah Yunho. "Kau tahu bahwa usiaku tidak lagi muda. Bukan lagi saatnya diriku bermain-main dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku membutuhkan pria yang serius untuk menjalani hidup berrumah tangga bersamaku. Cinta bisa datang dan pergi, tetapi komitmen bisa menjaga keutuhan cinta tersebut. Aku membutuhkan pria yang berkomitmen. Walaupun kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menjalin hubungan serius denganku, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya sampai saat kau resmi mempersuntingku sebagai istrimu."

Yunho tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong. Rasa bersalah mulai meliputi dirinya. Ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap untuk menikah tadi dan malah mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi berkencan. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat di muka bumi ini.

"Dengan siapa pun aku menikah nanti, aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai dan menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk suamiku tersebut. Aku akan mengabdikan hidupku kepadanya." Jaejoong menambahkan.

Perkataan Jaejoong tersebut benar-benar menghantam Yunho. Tidak seharusnya ia mempermainkan wanita yang tulus ini. Ia benar-benar tidak layak mendapatkan wanita tersebut. Ia benar-benar merasa hina.

"Malam semakin larut, sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Baiklah, selamat malam!" Dengan spontan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Ia bermaksud mencium Jaejoong. Hal tersebut biasa ia lakukan saat ia mengantar mantan kekasihnya pulang sehabis berkencan.

Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia menghindar dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf, tidak ada ciuman sebelum menikah. Ciuman pertamaku akan kuhadiahkan spesial untuk suamiku pada hari pernikahan kami."

* * *

t: di chapter 4 ini ia semakin terjebak.

myeolchi gyuhee: keduanya sama-sama memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

ajid yunjae: tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

missy84: di chapter 4 ini dia makin ngenes nasibnya.

Yeojachingu YunJae: di chapter 4 ini dia nyemplung semakin dalam.

DanessYJ: mungkin konfliknya lebih ditekankan pada hati Yunho.

tarry24792: semakin lama semakin basah.

Guest: Oh ya? Padahal saya tidak berniat membuat cerita ini menjadi humor. Cerita ini tidak bergenre angst atau hurt. Jadi, happy ending. Keluarga Yunho lumayan berada, tetapi bukan konglomerat seperti pada FF yang lain.

tyaaAR: semakin mampus oknum Jung Yunho di chapter 4 ini.

Lady Ze: belum tahu nanti Yunho jujur atau ketahuan oleh Jaejoong.

Riska0122: updated!

Yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih.

Guest: chapter 4 belum nikah.

doki doki: sekarang malah semakin jauh lagi.

.921: nanti, bukan di chapter 4.

Guest: jadi sebaiknya apa? Ny. Kim menyukai Yunho karena ia masih muda, ganteng, unyu-unyu. Biasa lah ibu-ibu kalau ada pemuda ganteng langsung ingin dijadikan menantu.

flow: Yunho kan harus berakting supaya misinya berhasil.

yunjae: NC? Belum tahu, tergantung bisa atau tidaknya saya menulis yang seperti itu.

Madamme Jung: di chapter 4 ini mereka belum menikah. Terima kasih, ini sudah termasuk panjang.

Himawari Ezuki: saya juga suka dengan wanita seperti itu.

KimYcha Kyuu: terima kasih sudah menunggu dengan sabar.

fifian160: Yunho seharusnya bersyukur.

niaretha: saya tidak bisa menjamin 100% akan ada adegan dewasa di sini, tergantung sanggup atau tidaknya saya menulis yang seperti itu.

FHYYELF062: saya juga suka tipe wanita seperti itu. Entah kapan, tetapi yang pasti Yunho akan benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong.

Unieq: chapter 4 nikahnya belum.

Cindyshim07: maaf chapter 4 belum nikah.

jongwookie: wah, ide saya belum sejauh itu.

Juuunchan: terima kasih lope-lopenya.

Taeripark: untuk mengetes seorang pria serius atau tidak, suruh langsung lamar.

min: terima kasih sudah baca.

de: terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan selanjutnya saya masih bisa update.

Vivi: ya, mereka akan menikah.

riyunjae: di chapter 4 mereka pacaran dulu.


	5. Wedding Day

**Chapter 5**

**Wedding Day**

Jaejoong memasuki apartemennya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berkencan juga. Walaupun terkesan canggung dan kaku, ia merasa senang. Ia seperti seorang remaja putri saja. Ia sangat berharap bahwa tidak akan lama lagi ia akan melepaskan status lajangnya. Ia mulai yakin bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai pemuda tersebut. Ia mengagumi beberapa hal dari pemuda tersebut. Apakah sudah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hatinya? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tidak boleh mencintai pria itu sekarang. Walaupun mereka berrencana untuk menikah, tetapi ia tidak tahu akan masa depan. Belum tentu hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak boleh sepenuhnya berharap jika ia tidak ingin kecewa.

.

.

.

Semalaman Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan Jaejoong. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Dari kata-kata Jaejoong, wanita itu benar-benar sangat mengharapkan segera mendapatkan seorang pendamping. Jika tiba-tiba ia mundur, Jaejoong pasti akan sangat kecewa dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Namun, jika ia menikahi Jaejoong, pernikahan mereka akan dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan. Motifnya menikahi Jaejoong hanya memanfaatkan wanita tersebut, tidak dilandasi cinta dan niat yang tulus. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pagi ini Yunho harus mengikuti kelas Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, ia masih sangat mengantuk. Terlebih lagi ia sedang tak ingin bertemu dosen cantik tersebut. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat wanita itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dan membolos kuliah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sebelum kuliah dimulai, Yoochun sudah berada di kelas dan hendak menanyakan kepada Yunho mengenai foto Yunho dan Jaejoong yang Junsu ambil di mall tadi malam. Saat ia menanyakannya kepada Junsu, Junsu sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di sana. Oleh karena itu, ia harus menanyakannya langsung kepada Yunho. Akan tetapi, Yunho tidak kunjung datang sampai kuliah di mulai.

"Selamat pagi!" Jaejoong memasuki kelas dengan wajah lebih cerah. Ia teringat perkataan Yunho. Ia ingin berusaha menjadi lebih ramah saat di kelas agar para mahasiswa tidak ketakutan.

Seluruh mahasiswa di kelas tersebut merasa ada yang berbeda dari aura yang dipancarkan Jaejoong. Dosen wanita tersebut tidak semenakutkan biasanya. Mereka merasa bisa sedikit bersantai dan tidak setegang biasanya. Beberapa di antara mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi kepada dosen cantik tersebut, terutama Yoochun. Ia semakin mencurigai telah terjadi sesuatu antara sang dosen dengan Yunho.

"Siapa yang bersedia mengerjakan soal ini di papan tulis?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada seisi kelas. Matanya menatap satu-persatu mahasiswa di kelas tersebut, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Yunho.

Karena tidak ada Yunho yang biasanya mengorbankan diri untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong, Changmin berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tangannya. Sudah lama ia tidak mengerjakan soal di depan kelas sejak Yunho menjadi korban.

"Baiklah, Shim Changmin silakan maju ke depan!" Jaejoong mempersilakan Changmin. Hari ini tampak berbeda karena tidak adanya Yunho yang biasanya akan merayunya di depan kelas sambil mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Ia sudah merindukan pemuda tersebut, padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, karena waktu sudah habis, kita akhiri kuliah hari ini sampai di sini." Jaejoong mengakhiri kuliahnya dengan senyuman manis, hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan. Ia pun membereskan bukunya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Ia sama sekali tidak memberi kita tugas. Apakah ia lupa? Hari ini ia juga tampak aneh." Begitulah komentar para mahasiswa setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan kelas.

Kecurigaan Yoochun semakin besar. Sepertinya Yunho tetap bermaksud melanjutkan misinya tersebut. Ia menjadi sangat penasaran dan tidak sabar untuk menanyakannya kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kepada Yunho. Apakah lukanya tadi malam sangat parah, sehingga pria tersebut tidak bisa datang ke kampus? Ia mulai khawatir dan memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS kepada Yunho untuk menanyakan kabar pria tersebut.

_To: Jung Yunho_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Mengapa kau tidak masuk kelasku tadi? Apakah lukamu cukup serius?_

Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Yunho. Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berdering. Yunho membalas pesannya. Betapa senangnya ia mendapatkan pesan dari sang kekasih, seperti seorang remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

_From: Jung Yunho_

_Aku terlambat bangun. Sekarang aku baru sampai di kampus untuk mengikuti kuliah selanjutnya._

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa dengan balasan Yunho, terlalu singkat dan langsung pada intinya. Ia mengharapkan Yunho sedikit menggombalinya. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa lega karena Yunho baik-baik saja. Beberepa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. Yunho mengiriminya pesan lagi.

_From: Jung Yunho_

_Seonsaengnim merindukanku ya? 3 3 3_

Jantung Jaejoong serasa akan meledak saat melihat emoticon pada pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya mencintai Yunho sekarang. Namun, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sekarang. Ia jatuh ke dalam rayuan gombal seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kelas sesaat sebelum dosen datang, sehingga Yoochun tidak sempat berbicara kepadanya. Ia pun harus menunggu kuliah berakhir untuk berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Yun, aku perlu bicara denganmu?" Yoochun menarik bahu Yunho yang hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Ada apa?" Yunho tidak tahu apa yang akan Yoochun bicarakan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud foto ini?" Yoochun menunjukkan pesan yang diterimanya dari Junsu.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kami pergi berkencan tadi malam."

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah misi kita sudah berakhir dan kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau belum siap untuk menikah? Apakah ia masih tetap menerimamu?"

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kepadanya kemarin." Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan ekspresi sedih. "Sebaliknya aku malah mengajaknya berkencan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Hari Minggu orang tuaku akan tetap datang untuk melamarnya." Jawab Yunho lemah. "Aku tidak sanggup untuk mematahkan harapan keluarganya."

"Ya ampun, Yunho!" Yoochun tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yunho. "Kau menempatkan dirimu di posisi yang sangat sulit. Pantas saja ia sangat baik hari ini saat mengajar. Ia tersenyum kepada para mahasiswa. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan tugas."

"Benarkah?" Yunho kembali ceria. "Setidaknya aku bisa bermanfaat untuk kalian. Aku memintanya untuk tidak terlalu galak saat mengajar dan tidak terlalu banyak memberikan tugas."

"Kami memang diuntungkan, tetapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Yoochun mengasihani Yunho. "Kau harus menikah dengannya."

"Mungkin menikahinya bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk." Yunho mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih terlalu muda dan kau akan kehilangan kebebasanmu." Kata Yoochun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus memilih antara kebebasanku dan kebahagiaan Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ beserta keluarganya." Yunho menjelaskan kepada Yoochun. "Jika aku memilih kebebasanku, aku akan mengecewakan Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ dan keluarganya. Aku sudah terlanjur membuat mereka berharap kepadaku. Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika aku mematahkan harapan orang lain."

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kau terlalu baik, Yunho."

Yunho menghela nafas lagi. "Tolong jangan beritahu teman-teman yang lain tentang ini sekarang! Aku tidak ingin mereka kembali berharap kepadaku. Aku takut membuat mereka kecewa."

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Tn. dan Ny. Jung datang ke Seoul untuk melamar Jaejoong. Sekarang mereka bersama Tn. dan Ny. Kim, beserta Jaejoong dan Yunho, berada di ruang tamu Keluarga Kim untuk mendiskusikan pernikahan anak mereka.

"Jadi kapan pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan?" Tanya Ny. Kim dengan antusias. "Kurasa satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya. Aku menginginkan pesta pernikahan yang meriah, mengundang semua kerabat dan teman dari kedua belah pihak."

"_Umma_, kita tidak usah menyelenggarakan pesta yang terlalu besar. Pesta kecil-kecilan saja sudah cukup untukku. Jangan sampai kita menghabiskan terlalu banyak dana untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta pernikahan." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Apa kata orang nanti jika pesta pernikahanmu diselenggarakan secara kecil-kecilan? Orang akan berpikir kau sudah hamil di luar nikah." Ny. Kim tidak setuju dengan pendapat Jaejoong. "Lagipula kau adalah putri kami satu-satunya. Apa salahnya kami menghabiskan banyak uang untuk pernikahan putri kami yang hanya akan terjadi satu kali?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak keinginan ibunya kalau ibunya sudah bersikeras seperti itu. Ia memaklumi keinginan ibunya. Ibunya tersebut sudah sangat memimpikan hal ini sejak lama. Bahkan ibunya sudah melakukan survey dan merancang konsep pesta pernikahannya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, Tn. dan Ny. Jung?" Tn. Kim bertanya kepada calon besannya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Jawab Ny. Jung. Ia dan suaminya sama sekali belum memiliki gambaran akan seperti apa pesta pernikahan putra mereka. Mereka tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan menikah secepat ini.

Akhirnya, tercapai kesepakatan bahwa pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan dilangsungkan sebulan lagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jaejoong bersama Ny. Kim dan Ny. Jung sedang berada di sebuah butik untuk memilih gaun pengantin. Ny. Jung memutuskan untuk berperan aktif membantu Keluarga Kim mempersiapkan pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Ia sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Menurutnya Jaejoong adalah sosok menantu yang sempurna. Ia baik, cantik, cerdas, juga memiliki sifat dan sopan santun yang baik. Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk putranya. Ia pun dengan cepat menjadi akrab dengan Ny. Kim.

"_Umma_, aku tidak ingin gaun pengantin yang terlalu merepotkan." Jaejoong memberi tahu ibu dan calon ibu mertuanya. "Aku tidak ingin terjatuh saat berjalan menuju altar karena menginjak gaun pengantinku sendiri."

Ny. Jung terkekeh. "Baiklah, lebih baik kau saja yang memilih gaun pengantinmu. Kenyamananmu adalah yang paling utama."

Jaejoong dengan antusias memilih gaun pengantinnya. Ia memilih gaun pengantin yang sangat sederhana dan tidak terlalu banyak memakai ornamen tambahan.

"Apa kau yakin akan memakai gaun ini? Apa ini tidak terlalu sederhana?" Ny. Kim merasa kurang puas dengan pilihan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin."

"Sudahlah, biarkan ia menentukan pilihannya." Ujar Ny. Jung. "Ini adalah pernikahannya."

Mau tidak mau Ny. Kim harus menyetujui pilihan Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan calon besannya jika ia memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Selama sebulan ini Jaejoong mengajar dengan sangat menyenangkan. Ia sering menyemangati mahasiswanya, memberi dorongan kepada mereka, dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para mahasiswanya. Ia mulai menikmati cara mengajarnya yang baru karena kelas menjadi lebih hidup dan tidak hanya Changmin atau Yunho saja yang berani maju ke depan kelas. Mulai banyak mahasiswa yang memberanikan diri untuk maju ke depan kelas. Ia sangat bangga dan senang dengan keadaan kelasnya yang seperti ini.

Teman-teman sekelas Yunho, kecuali Yoochun, tidak tahu mengenai rencana pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yang mereka ketahui adalah bahwa misi mereka sudah dihentikan. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Yunho lah yang berperan dalam perubahan Jaejoong di kelas.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian." Yunho berbicara di depan kelas.

Seisi kelas keheranan dan tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Yunho. Yang biasanya memberi pengumuman di depan kelas adalah Yoochun, si ketua kelas.

"Aku akan menikah pada hari Minggu. Kuharap kalian bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku." Yunho mulai membagikan surat undangan pernikahannya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Seisi kelas terkejut mendengar pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh Yunho. Mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat membuka surat undangan yang dibagikan oleh Yunho dan membaca nama pengantin wanitanya. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama-sama. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jadi, inilah penyebab perubahan yang terjadi pada dosen cantik tersebut. Mereka harus berterima kasih kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

Mendekati hari pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho terihat murung. Ia merasa beban yang berat menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat baginya. Ia mulai tidak fokus dengan segala sesuatu yang dikerjakannya. Ia sampai beberapa kali lupa makan. Ia benar-benar merasa tertekan. Daya tahan tubuhnya melemah dan sering mengalami pusing.

.

.

.

Tibalah juga hari bersejarah bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Upacara pernikahan akan berlangsung setengah jam lagi. Yunho sedang berada di ruang tunggu pengantin pria. Ia tampak sangat gugup dan berdoa semoga langkah yang ia ambil adalah yang terbaik bagi semua pihak.

Tiba-tiba Tn. Kim masuk ke ruangan tempat Yunho berada. "Yunho, aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

"Ada apa?" Yunho penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh calon ayah mertuanya tersebut.

Tn. Kim duduk di hadapan Yunho. "Yunho, kau tahu kan bahwa Jaejoong adalah putri kami satu-satunya?"

Yunho mengangguk. Ia merasa bebannya terasa semakin berat.

"Kami sangat berharap kepadamu bahwa kau akan menjaganya dengan baik untuk kami." Tn. Kim berkata kepada Yunho. "Ia adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi kami. Kebahagiaannya adalah hal yang paling utama bagi kami. Kami berdua sudah sangat tua dan tidak bisa terus berada di sisinya. Jadi, kami mohon kepadamu untuk selalu membahagiakannya."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Tn. Kim untuk meyakinkan pria tua tersebut. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

"Kau tahu usianya tidak muda lagi. Kehamilan pertama pada usia tiga puluh tahunan akan sangat rentan." Lanjut Tn. Kim. "Tolong lebih perhatikan dirinya saat ia mengandung anak pertama kalian! Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keselamatannya."

Hamil? Yunho benar-benar merasa seperti tertimpa sebuah gunung saat ini. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi seorang ayah pada usia yang sangat muda. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong akan bertahan lama.

"Tentu saja." Yunho tersenyum getir. Semua ini benar-benar berat baginya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju altar digandeng oleh ayahnya. Ia terlihat sangat anggun dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang sangat sederhana. Justru gaun pengantin yang sederhana itu membuat kecantikannya semakin terpancar. Ia menatap lurus ke depan ke arah calon suaminya yang sudah menunggu dirinya di altar. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Yunho pun menatap ke arah calon pengantinnya yang menurutnya berjalan sangat pelan. Pengantinnya terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Jika ia tidak mengenal bagaimana Jaejoong, mungkin ia akan mengira bahwa wanita tersebut adalah seorang bidadari. Ia sangat ingin Jaejoong segera sampai di hadapannya agar upacara pernikahan dapat segera dilangsungkan dan berakhir dengan cepat pula. Kepalanya sudah terasa pusing sejak saat ia berbicara dengan Tn. Kim. Ia ingin segera beristirahat. Sejak tadi ia sudah menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan kini keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa benda-benda di sekitarnya berputar-putar. Nafasnya pun mulai tak beraturan. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia sempat memegang tangan sang pendeta di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Yunho!" Semua hadirin yang datang untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut dengan ambruknya sang pengantin pria di altar.

Yunho diangkat oleh beberapa orang menuju sebuah ruangan yang masih berada di gereja tersebut dan para tamu undangan dipersilakan untuk meninggalkan tempat upacara pernikahan dan hanya keluarga dari kedua belah pihak yang tinggal. Upacara pernikahan ditunda sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan karena sang mempelai pria jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Yunho membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia terbangun di tempat yang asing baginya. Ia teringat bahwa ia tadi terjatuh saat berada di altar. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan upacara pernikahannya.

"Yunho, kau sudah sadar." Jaejoong sejak tadi terus mendampingi Yunho. Ia sangat mencemaskan calon suaminya tersebut. Ia enggan beranjak dari sisi Yunho. Senyuman terulas dari bibirnya.

Yunho yang sedang terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur kecil, menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Senyuman bidadari menyambutnya. "_Seonsaengnim_." Ucapnya lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Jaejoong menyerang Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Apa kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu?"

Yunho tersenyum lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun."

Jaejoong akhirnya bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya. Ia juga mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan lebih tenang sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan upacara pernikahan kita?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Tentu saja dibatalkan." Jawab Jaejoong. "Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, terutama ibumu."

"Di mana orang tua kita?" Sejak tersadar Yunho belum melihat keluarganya.

"Mereka sedang berada di ruangan lain. Mereka ingin memberimu ruang untuk beristirahat." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Oh." Komentar Yunho singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau bisa jatuh pingsan?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Mungkin aku agak stres menghadapi hari bersejarah kita." Jawab Yunho.

"Apa kau merasa tertekan?" Lanjut Jaejoong. "Apa kau merasa belum siap untuk menikah?"

"Eh?" Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Jika kau merasa belum siap, kita tidak usah melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Ujar Jaejoong. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu untuk menikahiku."

Yunho tidak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya aku mengerti dengan kondisimu. Kau masih sangat muda dan masih ingin menikmati indahnya masa mudamu dengan menghabiskan waktu luangmu bersama teman-teman sebayamu, bukan dengan wanita yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu." Jaejoong berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia harus terlihat kuat di hadapan Yunho agar pria tersebut tidak merasa bersalah. "Aku sungguh egois."

"_Seonsaengnim_." Yunho ingin mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa hal itu tidak benar, tetapi lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu.

"Aku akan menyampaikan pembatalan pernikahan kita kepada keluarga kita." Lanjut Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir bahwa mereka akan menyalahkanmu. Aku akan berusaha membuat mereka mengerti dan menerima keputusan ini." Ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

Sekilas Yunho sempat melihat lelehan air mata mengalir di pipi Jaejoong sesaat sebelum Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan dirinya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membuat wanita itu menangis. Ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harua ia lakukan. Tubuhnya masih lemah dan kepalanya pusing. Sulit baginya untuk bangun dan mengejar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"_Appa, Umma._" Kini Jaejoong berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Yunho. "Ada yang harus kusampaikan kepada kalian semua."

"Kenapa kau berlutut seperti itu? Gaunmu menjadi kotor." Ny. Jung berusaha untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri, tetapi Jaejoong tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua." Ucap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Ada apa ini?" Tn. Kim tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jaejoong berlutut dan meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin memohon kepada kalian agar kalian tidak menyalahkan Yunho. Aku lah yang bersalah. Aku sangat egois dan tidak memikirkan dirinya." Jaejoong memohon.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak mengerti?" Sekarang giliran Tn. Jung yang kebingungan.

"Kami ingin membatalkan pernikahan kami." Jaejoong menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Apa?" Ny. Kim memijat keningnya. Ia mulai merasa pusing. Hal yang disampaikan oleh putrinya benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Sebenarnya Yunho belum siap untuk menikah, tetapi aku tetap memaksanya untuk menikahiku. Ia pingsan karena ia merasa tertekan." Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku sangat egois dan membuatnya tertekan."

Tn. Jung yang sudah mengertahui bahwa Yunho memang belum siap untuk menikah, meminta maaf kepada calon besannya. "Tn. dan Ny. Kim, maafkan saya! Saya mengetahui bahwa putra saya belum siap untuk menikah. Seharusnya saya mengatakan hal ini kepada kalian sejak awal."

Tn. Kim yang awalnya marah, merasa tidak enak karena Tn. Jung meminta maaf kepadanya. Ia pun dapat meredakan amarahnya. Jujur saja ia merasa kecewa, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang main-main. Ia tidak bisa memaksa seseorang yang belum siap menikah untuk menikah. Mungkin ini memang belum saatnya ia mendapatkan seorang menantu dan harus menunggu lagi.

Yunho yang akhirnya bisa memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan mengikuti Jaejoong, mengintip di balik pintu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah melihat Jaejoong yang berlutut dan memohon ampun untuk dirinya. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam dan berlutut bersama Jaejoong, tetapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Ia telah melanggar janjinya kepada Tn. Kim untuk senantiasa menjaga dan membahagiakan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Semua dosen dan mahasiswa di jurusan teknik sudah mengetahui batalnya pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kabar ini pun menyebar sampai ke jurusan lain. Mereka turut bersedih untuk Jaejoong karena mereka mengetahui bahwa selama ini Jaejoong benar-benar menantikan hadirnya seorang suami. Akan tetapi, ia kini harus mengalami kegagalan lagi.

Saat semua orang bersimpati kepada Jaejoong, lain halnya dengan Yunho. Beberapa orang berubah menjadi membencinya karena sudah mematahkan hati sang dosen cantik.

"Yunho, entah mengapa rasanya aku membencimu sekarang." Ucap Junsu jujur.

"Su, kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Kau pikir ini tidak sulit baginya?" Yoochun yang memang sangat mengetahui kondisi Yunho, membela Yunho.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ia sudah berjuang dengan keras membuat Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ berubah menjadi lebih baik. Akan tetapi, tetap saja aku merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Balas Junsu.

Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, Chun! Junsu memang benar. Ia berhak untuk mengatakan unek-uneknya."

Teman-teman sekelas Yunho yang dulu menganggap Yunho sebagai pahlawan kini berbalik membencinya. Semenjak Jaejoong berubah menjadi baik, mereka mulai mengidolakan Jaejoong dan tidak terima saat Jaejoong terluka karena pernikahannya batal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berusaha bersikap biasa dan tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan orang lain. Ia berusaha untuk menganggap bahwa semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia mengajar seperti biasa di kelas, walaupun ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa hatinya merasa sakit saat ia melihat sosok Yunho di kelas.

"Park Yoochun, kau kerjakan soal ini di papan tulis!" Jaejoong menyuruh Yoochun untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Yoochun yang sudah bisa menikmati kuliah bersama Jaejoong, dengan percaya diri maju ke depan kelas dan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Seperti biasa saat mahasiswanya mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, Jaejoong akan memerhatikan pekerjaan mahasiswanya tersebut dan membimbing mahasiswa tersebut. Kali ini matanya memang tertuju pada pekerjaan Yoochun, tetapi pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

"_Seonsaengnim_, aku sudah selesai." Yoochun memberi tahu Jaejoong. Namun, ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari dosennya tersebut. "_Seonsaengnim_." Kali ini Yoochun memanggil Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong akhirnya tersadar kembali.

"Aku sudah selesai." Yoochun memberi tahu Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Balas Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho merasa sakit di hatinya saat melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Jaejoong menjadi seperti itu karena dirinya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Jaejoong menjadi semakin kurus sekarang. Ia merasa sedih dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai seorang laki-laki ia merasa sangat tidak berguna. Ia terlalu pengecut dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia sudah mengecewakan banyak orang, Jaejoong, kedua orang tua Jaejoong, keluarganya sendiri, dan juga teman-temannya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Ia harus berubah. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit yang lalu.

Teman-teman Yunho merasa heran dengan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"_Seonsaengnim_!" Yunho berlari sepanjang koridor untuk mengejar Jaejoong sambil memanggil-manggil dosen cantik tersebut. "Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_!"

Jaejoong merasa mendengar suara Yunho memanggil-manggil dirinya. 'Ah, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti imajinasiku saja karena aku terlalu memikirkannya.' Ia berusaha menepis pikiran tersebut, tetapi suara itu terdengar semakin keras.

"_Seonsaengnim_!" Akhirnya Yunho dapat meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Mata mereka kini saling bertemu pandang. Dua minggu sudah kedua pasang mata tersebut tidak saling memandang satu sama lain.

Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "_Seonsaengnim, will you marry me?"_

A/N: Setelah adegan ini, cobalah dengarkan "Wedding Dress" dari Tohoshinki untuk bisa lebih menghayati adegan ini!

Yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih.

Lady Ze: sempat dibatalkan.

Maxshim: saya tidak bermaksud untuk menisatakan siapa pun di sini.

Min: betul.

Riyunjae: namanya juga kencan dadakan dan kencan pertama untuk Jaejoong.

Riska0122: saya masih belum memutuskan apakah Yunho akan mengaku atau tidak.

Myeolchi gyuhee: sepanjang cerita mungkin Yunho akan terus merasa bersalah.

AnieJOYERS: ia terlalu sempurna, sehingga sulit untuk diraih.

Yado: akan saya usahakan, tetapi saya tidak bisa janji.

Cindyshim07: Jaejoong sudah jatuh hati kepada si beruang tampan.

Flow: sejak kencan pertama mereka Yunho sudah terpesona kepada Jaejoong, tetapi dia menyangkal karena di dalam pikirannya ia melakukan hal ini hanya karena misinya.

Juuunchan: Yoochun tidak marah, justru dia merasa bersalah.

Taeripark: Yunho memang frustrasi, depresi, stres.

Yeojachingu YunJae: Yun memang sudah jatuh pada pesona Kim Jaejoong, hanya saja dia belum siap untuk menikah.

tyaaAR: kalau mudah ditebak, tidak seru dong. Menurut saya ff termasuk novel kalau dari segi cerita. Apakah cerita ini terlalu rumit? Yunho sudah terpesona akan kepribadian Jaejoong, hanya saja dia _in denial_. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong, makanya ia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia belum siap untuk menikah.

Azahra88: Yunho terkepung dari segala arah.

.921: Yunho sebenarnya sudah mengagumi Jae, tetapi tidak sadar.

Dwiichangmin: pernikahannya dibatalkan.

De: Yunho juga sebenarnya tidak mau menyakiti Jae, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Abilhikmah: Yunho juga tidak tega menyakiti Jae.

Himawari Ezuki: Sama dengan problema siapa?

Jae sekundes: Yunho akan terus merasa bersalah sepanjang cerita ini. Jae memang sudah jatuh hati kepada Yunho.

Guest: untuk mengetes apakah Yunho serius atau tidak.

Guest: memang itu salah satu pesan yang ingin disampaikan dalam cerita ini, yaitu bagaimana seharusnya seorang wanita bersikap.

Yjnokokoro: terima kasih. Keduanya sudah sama-sama jatuh cinta, hanya saja Jaejoong lebih menyadari perasaan tersebut, sedangkan Yunho _in denial_.

Tarry24792: apanya yang basah?

Vivi: sama. Saya suka wanita yang seperti itu. Terima kasih.

Misskyu0604: halo! Terima kasih. Di chapter 5 pernikahannya dibatalkan.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho masih muda, masih labil.

YuyaLoveSungmin: halo! Mudah-mudahan tidak panjang. Ya begini lah ceritanya.

Geelovekorea: mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta. Terima kasih.

KimYchaKyuu: ada.

Micky Sona: karena alam bawah sadar Yunho tidak menginginkan untuk melepas Jaejoong.

Meirah.1111: sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari realita di sekitar kita, di Indonesia, hanya saja saya membuat versi Yunjae. Di Indonesia masih masuk akal, tetapi di Korea sepertinya aneh. Asyik! Anak teknik ngumpul di sini.

Jongwookie: kalau saya munculkan pihak ketiga, takutnya menjadi klise seperti sinetron. Lagipula tidak semua hubungan pasti ada orang ketiganya.

Niaretha: jadi gak ya? Percaya gak kalau saya bilang saya ini cowo?


	6. Decision

**Chapter 6**

**Decision**

Dengan disaksikan puluhan pasang mata di koridor tersebut, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menikah dengannya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia berbuat nekat di depan umum setelah yang pertama memeluk Jaejoong di area parkir kampus. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong, ia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang tampak sangat terkejut. "_Seonsaengnim_, masih maukah anda menikah denganku?"

Jaejoong yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba tentu saja masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi. Apakah Yunho benar-benar melamarnya ataukah ini hanya lelucon belaka? "Apa maksud semua ini Jung Yunho? Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

Yunho kemudian berdiri. Ia berjalan semakin mendekati Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan dan bisikan-bisikan orang sekitar. "_Seonsaengnim_, kali ini aku benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda."

Jaejoong berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Yunho. "Kau pikir aku masih bisa percaya kepadamu? Aku yakin kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Aku tidak mau menikahi orang yang belum siap untuk menikah. Pernikahan ini hanya akan menjadi beban bagi kita berdua. Sebuah pernikahan bertujuan untuk membentuk keluarga yang bahagia, bukan untuk membebani kedua belah pihak."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaanmu kembali?" Tanya Yunho frustasi.

"Tidak ada." Jaejoong semakin menjauh dari Yunho.

"Baiklah. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya cara." Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yunho. Namun, pemuda tersebut telalu kuat baginya. "Kau akan membawaku ke mana? Tolong!"

Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan berusaha mendekat untuk menolong Jaejoong. Bagi mereka adegan ini terlihat seperti adegan penculikan.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati mereka. "Jangan mendekat! Ini urusan pribadiku dengan Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_."

"Kau menyakiti Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Kata salah seorang dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Aku hanya bermaksud membawanya ke suatu tempat." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Sudah, biarkan saja!" Akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara. Ia tidak mau menyebabkan lebih banyak keributan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dengan begitu, orang-orang yang bermaksud untuk menolong Jaejoong berhenti mengikuti Yunjae. Jika Jaejoong sudah berkata demikian, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, walaupun mereka masih merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah salah satu dosen yang cukup disegani.

Yunho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang utama kampus.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menerka ke mana Yunho akan membawanya. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal karena ia memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari area kampus. Ia tampak berpikir. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitarnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia terus menggengam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

.

.

.

Sampailah Yunho dan Jaejoong di depan sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus. Yunho membawa Jaejoong memasuki gereja tersebut. Ia membuka pintu besar gereja tersebut dan menemukan seorang pendeta di sana. "Pak pendeta, tolong nikahkan kami sekarang juga!" Ia membawa Jaejoong ke depan sang pendeta.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia memandang wajah Yunho, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan kepada pria muda tersebut.

"Anda menginginkan seorang pria yang benar-benar serius untuk menikahi anda, bukan?" Yunho seolah-olah mengerti dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Jaejoong. "Aku akan menikahi anda sekarang juga."

"Kau gila." Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan berbuat senekat ini. "Apa kau mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk, tetapi mungkin memang benar bahwa aku gila dan aku gila karena anda." Balas Yunho. "Selama dua minggu ini aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan anda."

Jaejoong tidak sanggup membalas kata-kata Yunho. Seketika air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia menangis dengan kencang di hadapan Yunho dan sang pendeta. Selama ini ia selalu menahan air matanya dan berusaha untuk tegar, tetapi kali ini pertahanannya benar-benar rapuh. Ia lelah untuk selalu berpura-pura tegar.

"Apakah upacara pernikahannya akan tetap dilaksanakan?" Tanya sang pendeta kepada Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Jawab Yunho. Ia menunggu Jaejoong untuk kembali tenang.

Perasaan Jaejoong benar-benar campur aduk sekarang. Ia merasa bahagia karena ada seorang pria yang sangat nekat untuk menikahinya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia bimbang apakah ia harus menerima pria tersebut karena pria tersebut adalah pria yang sama yang telah mengecewakan dirinya dan menghancurkan harapan keluarganya. "Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan menerima siapa pun orang pertama yang berani untuk mengambilku sebagai istrinya."

Yunho merasa sedikit lega dengan jawaban Jaejoong, walaupun ia masih merasakan keraguan pada jawaban Jaejoong tersebut. "Aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu dan menghormatimu sebagai istriku."

Jaejoong menghentikankan tangisnya. Ia mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Ia berharap bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan yang benar. Kalaupun Yunho jatuh pingsan lagi sekarang, setidaknya ia tidak akan menanggung malu seperti sebelumnya.

"Pak pendeta, tolong dimulai upacara pernikahannya!" Yunho memberi tahu sang pendeta.

Sang pendeta pun mulai membacakan doa dan sebagainya. Kemudian sampai lah pada bagian inti. Ia bertanya kepada Yunho apakah Yunho bersedia mengambil Jaejoong sebagai istrinya.

"Aku bersedia menikahi Kim Jaejoong. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan dan menghormatinya, selalu berada di sisinya baik dalam keadaan senang, maupun susah." Jawab Yunho dengan mantap. 'Tuhan, mudah-mudahan keputusan yang aku ambil adalah yang terbaik. Tolong mudahkanlah jalanku!'

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau bersedia mengambil Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu? Kau akan menghormati dan mendampinginya baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?" Sekarang sang pendeta bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku bersedia." Jaejoong merasa lega setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta. Beban yang sangat berat seakan-akan terlepas dari pundaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang aku umumkan bahwa kalian berdua sah sebagai suami istri." Ucap sang pendeta pada akhirnya. "Silakan mencium pengantinmu!"

Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Ia mencium kening wanita tersebut. Ia masih segan kepada Jaejoong, mengingat terakhir kali Jaejoong menolak untuk dicium olehnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Yunho di keningnya. Akhirnya, ia menyandang status sebagai seorang istri sekarang. Ia membuka matanya saat bibir Yunho sudah terlepas dari keningnya. Ia menatap wajah tampan suaminya. "Apakah kau tidak ingin mengambil hadiahmu?" Dengan malu-malu ia berkata.

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. "Bolehkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Itu adalah janjiku dan aku harus menepatinya."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama Jaejoong. "Pak pendeta, bisakah anda tidak melihat ke arah kami?" Entah mengapa ia merasa malu.

Sang pendeta tersenyum. "Silakan! Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

Setelah yakin sang pendeta sudah tidak ada di sana, Yunho mendekat ke arah istrinya, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Kemudian ia memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia meraup bibir merah Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jaejoong, seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Inilah rasa dari bibir yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan bibir mereka menempel seperti itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan Yunho mengambil keperawaann bibirnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia sangat gugup karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

"Yun, apa yang akan kita katakan kepada kedua orang tua kita?" Jaejoong meminta saran suaminya. Mereka berdua kembali ke kampus dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kita katakan saja yang sejujurnya." Ujar Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika mereka marah karena kita tidak memberi tahu mereka terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Biarkan saja mereka memarahi kita. Kali ini aku yang akan menanggungnya. Semua ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia merasa bangga karena Yunho menunjukkan sikapnya sebagai suami yang bertanggung jawab. Sebelumnya ia selalu menanggung semua beban masalahnya sendiri. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi beban masalah. Masalah jadi tidak terasa berat.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Jaejoong di kampus, Yunho langsung menuju kamar mandi pria. Tidak ada orang di sana. Ia kemudian mencuci mukanya dengan air di wastafel. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa aku sudah gila?" Ia kembali merasa frustasi. "Bagaimana aku akan menjalani hidupku sebagai seorang suami? Menjalani peran sebagai mahasiswa saja aku merasa kesulitan, apalagi sekarang aku memiliki peran ganda." Ia mencuci wajahnya sekali lagi dengan air dingin untuk mendinginkan pikirannya. Setelah itu ia pergi bergegas mencari Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya menemukan Yoochun sedang berada di kantin bersama Junsu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. 'Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat itu?' Ia pun langsung duduk di hadapan Yoochun. "Chun, aku memerlukan bantuan."

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Yoochun. "Kudengar kau menculik Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar!" Jawab Yunho.

Yoochun dan Junsu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Mereka berdua mengira bahwa itu hanyalah rumor yang tidak benar. "Di mana Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?"

"Ia sudah kembali ke kantornya sekarang. Aku bukanlah penjahat seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Yunho merasa kedua temannya sedang berpikiran negatif terhadap dirinya.

"Ke mana tadi kau membawanya?" Yoochun terus menanyai Yunho.

"Tadi aku membawanya ke sebuah gereja di dekat kampus dan kami menikah di sana." Jawab Yunho.

"Apa?" Teriak Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Jangan berisik!" Yunho memperingatkan kedua temannya. "Aku sudah bosan menjadi selebriti dadakan di kampus ini."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bukankah kau belum siap menikah? Lagipula misi kita sudah berhasil." Yoochun terus menginterogasi Yunho.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal itu." Jawab Yunho. "Sudahlah berhenti menginterogasiku! Sekarang tolong aku untuk mencari pekerjaan!"

"Untuk apa kau mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya Junsu.

"Sekarang aku adalah seorang suami. Aku kini bertanggung jawab atas istriku. Aku tidak mau hidup dari uang istriku." Yunho terlihat panik.

"Kau ingin pekerjaan seperti apa?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Apa pun." Yunho sama sekali tidak mempunyai gambaran mengenai pekerjaan apa yang akan ia ambil.

"Apa kau akan berhenti kuliah?" Tanya Junsu.

Yunho memikirkan perkataan Junsu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berhenti kuliah, tetapi jika itu harus, apa boleh buat."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan gegabah. Kau diskusikan dahulu dengan Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Yoochun mencoba untuk memberikan saran. "Bukankah suami istri harus memutuskan segalanya bersama-sama?"

"Ia pasti tidak akan setuju." Yunho berkata.

"Mungkin itu memang yang terbaik." Ujar Yoochun lagi. "Sebaiknya kau fokus dengan kuliahmu dulu. Buatlah ia bangga dengan prestasimu! Kalau kau berprestasi, kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Ia tidak akan menyesal telah membiayai hidupmu untuk sementara."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Yoochun." Sambung Junsu. "Uang yang akan ia keluarkan untukmu dapat kau kembalikan dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak nanti."

Yunho berusaha meresapi perkataan kedua temannya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua temannya tersebut memang ada benarnya. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa gengsi jika harus hidup dari uang istrinya.

.

.

.

Yunho sekarang sedang menunggu Jaejoong di area parkir kampus, tepatnya di sebelah mobil Jaejoong. Ia bingung harus pulang ke mana. Apakah ke apartemennya atau ke apartemen Jaejoong? Setelah menikah, mereka harus tinggal bersama, bukan?

"Yun, kau menungguku?" Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan menunggunya pulang.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus pulang bersama-sama, bukan?" Balas Yunho kikuk.

"Benar juga." Ujar Jaejoong malu-malu. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana sepeda motormu?"

"Errr… itu…" Yunho lupa bahwa Jaejoong tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik sepeda motor itu sesungguhnya. "Sepeda motor itu bukan punyaku. Aku meminjamnya dari Yoochun untuk mendekati anda."

Jaejoong merasa tersanjung. Yunho sampai meminjam sepeda motor hanya untuk mengejarnya. "Ya sudah, kita naik mobilku saja." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku yang menyetir!" Sahut Yunho.

"Silakan!" Jaejoong memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Yunho.

"Errr… Kita akan tinggal di mana malam ini?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumah orang tuaku?" Saran Jaejoong.

Rumah orang tua Jaejoong bukanlah suatu pilihan bagi Yunho. Menemui orang tua Jaejoong adalah hal yang paling tak diinginkannya saat ini.

"Kita harus memberi tahukan tentang pernikahan kita kepada mereka, bukan?" Lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa sangat takut, tetapi ia sudah bertekad bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Yunho sudah berada di hadapan mertuanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. Ia merasa bahwa ia akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh mertuanya tersebut.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Ketus Tn. Kim. Gara-gara bocah di hadapannya itu, ia harus menanggung malu.

"_Appa_, kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berbicara atas nama suaminya.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan lagi bahwa kau akan menikahi putriku?" Tn. Kim menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. "Kau kira kami masih bisa memercayaimu setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Justru kami datang untuk memberi tahukan bahwa kami sudah menikah tadi siang." Jaejoong memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa?" Tn. Kim sekarang menatap tajam ke arah putrinya. "Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu tanpa persetujuan kami? Apakah kau lupa bahwa ia lah yang menyebabkan keluarga kita menanggung malu yang sangat besar?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak lupa akan hal itu." Jaejoong berbicara serius. "Akan tetapi, untuk apa kita mendendam? Bukankah _appa_ dan _umma_ sangat menginginkan aku untuk menikah? Bukankah kalian ingin segera memiliki cucu? Lalu kenapa kalian justru marah? Seharusnya kalian senang, bukan?"

"Kami senang jika pada akhirnya kau menikah juga, tetapi kenapa harus dia?" Balas Tn. Kim.

"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Dialah satu-satunya pria yang mau menikahiku. Aku sudah lelah untuk menunggu seseorang untuk menikahiku."

Tn. Kim berpikir sejenak. Perkataan Jaejoong memang benar. "Baiklah, kami menerimanya sebagai menantu kami. Akan tetapi, _appa_ tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya jika ia menyakitimu lagi."

Yunho menelan ludah saat mendengar ancaman Tn. Kim. Sepertinya mertuanya tersebut tidak sedang main-main.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_, terima kasih karena sudah merestui kami!" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Lain kali biarkan aku yang menangani semuanya!" Yunho sekarang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong di kediaman Keluarga Kim. "Bagaimana pun aku adalah kepala keluarga. Aku lah yang bertanggung jawab."

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk berbicara."

Yunho tersenyum agar Jaejoong tidak merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku merasa terselamatkan. Aku benar-benar merasa ketakutan tadi. Kata-katamu sangat cerdas. Ayahmu sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

Jaejoong bisa melihat rasa minder dalam diri Yunho. "Mungkin itu karena faktor usia. Kau tahu? Di usiamu yang semuda ini, rasa tanggung jawabmu sangat besar. Aku kagum kepadamu."

Yunho tersenyum miris. Sepertinya Jaejoong telah salah menilainya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidaklah seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Jujur saja ia masih merasa ragu bahwa ia akan sanggup menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Sudah malam. Kau beristirahatlah! Aku ingin mandi dulu. Atau mungkin kau ingin mandi duluan?" Jaejoong berkata kepada Yunho.

"Kau duluan saja." Balas Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamar mandi, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Dia merasa sangat gugup. Malam ini adalah malam pengantinnya, bukan? Ia masih belum percaya bahwa ia sudah menikah, pernikahan yang sangat mendadak. Ia belum sempat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk malam pertamanya ini. Bagaimana ini?

Jaejoong membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia lalu memandang pantulan tubuh polosnya di dalam cermin. "Apa aku terlihat cantik? Apakah aku akan bisa memuaskannya? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak suka?" Kekhawatiran yang berlebihan, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, mulai meliputi dirinya.

Jaejoong kemudian membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Ia menyabuni tubuhnya sampai bersih. Tak lupa ia menambahkan wewangian ke dalam air mandinya. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk suaminya.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong berada di kamar mandi, Yunho berbaring dan memikirkan banyak hal. Ia mulai merancang bagaimana hidupnya bersama Jaejoong selanjutnya. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga ia yang harus mengarahkan tujuan mereka. Ia harus belajar bertanggung jawab dan yang pasti ia harus mempunyai komitmen. Ia masih ingat dengan perkataan Jaejoong mengenai komitmen. Cinta dengan mudah datang dan pergi. Komitmen lah yang akan menjaga cinta tersebut untuk tetap tinggal. Pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong memang tidak dilandasi oleh cinta. Ia menyadari bahwa pernikahan seperti ini akan terasa lebih sulit untuk dijalani daripada pernikahan atas dasar cinta. Namun, ia yakin jika ia memiliki komitmen, ia pasti akan bisa menjalaninya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah mandinya. Rambutnya terbungkus handuk. Ia memandang ke arah Yunho yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. "Aku sudah selesai."

Yunho yang sedang berpikir, dikagetkan oleh suara Jaejoong. Ia memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selama ini ia selalu melihat Jaejoong dengan penampilan yang elegan dan berwibawa, tetapi sekarang dosen cantiknya ini terlihat mengenakan jubah mandi dan handuk di kepalanya, pemandangan yang sangat tak biasa.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Jaejoong menjadi semakin gugup dipandangi seperti itu oleh suaminya.

"Maaf." Yunho langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa karena Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Kepercayaan dirinya menurun. 'Apa ia tidak menginginkanku?'

"Aku akan mandi sekarang." Yunho beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

Setelah Yunho menutup pintu kamar mandi, Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya. "Ia tidak menyukaiku. Apa karena aku sudah tua dan kulitku tak lagi kencang?"

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini karena ia sama sekali tak membawa pakaian ganti.

"_Appa_ meminjamkan piyama untukmu malam ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan satu stel piyama milik ayahnya kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil piyama tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong. Pemandangan kali ini lebih mengejutkan dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong sekarang mengenakan pakaian tidur berupa celana yang sangat pendek dan tank top. Di balik tank top tersebut Jaejoong tidak mengenakan apa pun, sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas melihat lekukan tubuh Jaejoong, terutama dadanya yang besar, bahkan belahan dadanya tidak tertutupi tank top tersebut. Selain itu, paha putih mulus Jaejoong juga terekspos besar-besaran. 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Aku lupa bahwa setelah menikah aku akan menjalani yang namanya malam pertama.' Ia segera meraih piyama tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama milik ayah mertuanya, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. Wanita tersebut bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Tubuh bagian bawahnya kini sudah tertutupi selimut.

Yunho naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia menarik separuh selimut yang dikenakan Jaejoong untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian memunggungi istrinya tersebut. "Selamat tidur!" Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk melakukan ritual malam pertamanya. Ia tidak berani untuk melakukan hal semacam itu kepada dosennya.

Riska0122: dia suka, tetapi minder dan belum yakin dengan perasaannya.

Juuunchan: cerita ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

MrsPark6002: sebenarnya akan diposting saat malam takbiran, tetapi tidak ada koneksi internet.

Myeolchi gyuhee: di sini Yunho akan belajar untuk menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Yoon HyunWoon: Yunho sudah suka Jae.

Meirah.1111: saya perempuan, tetapi memang saya agak tomboy dan lebih banyak bergaul dengan laki-laki.

Anjani: terima kasih.

Cindyshim07: chapter 6 jadi nikah.

Abilhikmah: memang terlalu baik, walaupun di mata orang mungkin menyebalkan.

Lady Ze: ia beruntung karena Jaejoong pemaaf.

Jongwookie: setengah sadar. Kalau jaejoong menolak, nanti masalahnya akan menjadi terlalu berlarut-larut. Mungkin ya, saya tidak tahu harus menceritakan apa lagi di bagian itu. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu.

Himawari Ezuki: mudah-mudah tetanggamu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan bisa tabah menjalaninya. Semangat!

Misskyu0604: di cerita ini Yunho akan mengalami perubahan sifat. Ia akan belajar menjadi pria yang lebih bertanggung jawab, punya komitmen, dan tidak pengecut. Ia akan berubah pelan-pelan.

Aoi ao: Jaejoong bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta, tetapi bisa juga membuat orang minder.

Vivi: Jae sudah jatuh hati, dia tidak setegas sebelumnya, tetapi ia masih bisa bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana.

De: Jae menerima dengan lapang dada, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya dengan terpaksa.

Vee: Yunho melakukan itu secara spontan, tidak sempat minta maaf atau kepikiran untuk minta maaf, takut Jaejoong kabur duluan.

Dwiichangmin: chapter 6 jadi nikah, walaupun pernikahannya sama sekali tidak elit.

Madamme Jung: saya perempuan dan bukan anak teknik, tapi berada di lingkungan mahasiswa teknik yang mayoritas laki-laki. Jadi inget zaman ospek dulu.

Riyunjae: setengah serius.

.921: wah, ternyata ada juga yang seperti itu. Berarti cerita ini tidak terlalu muluk-muluk. Yang itu setidaknya ijab kabulnya sudah beres.

MInhyunni1318: sikap Yunho memang terlihat menyebalkan, tetapi di dalamnya ia adalah orang yang baik.

Azahra88: diterima.

Niaretha: perkiraan anda yang sekarang salah. Jae tidak menolak. Mungkin dia akan hamil, belum tahu. Percayailah apa yang anda percayai.

Yeojachingu YunJae: silakan cakar saja kalau bisa.

Guest: Yun sayang Jae kok, makanya dia ngelamar Jae lagi.

KimYcha Kyuu: memang.

DanessYJ: di cerita ini Yunho memang tidak semesum seperti di FF lain, tergoda sih pasti.

YuyaLoveSungmin: dengan Yunho yang masih pengecut, ia belum berani berterus ternag sekarang. Wah, ternyata kejadian seperti ini lumayan banyak juga ya. Maaf kalau kata-katanya memusingkan.

Kookie: ya.

Kang Shin Ah: updated.

Doki doki: karena kasihan. Mungkin ada.

Casshiper Jung: bingung mau reply apa. Terima kasih sudah baca.

AnieJOYERS: seharusnya di bawa santai aja, pasti tidak akan jadi beban.

Ajid yunjae: pengaruh umur dan kerasnya kehidupan. Diterima.

Unieq: bukan. Update cepat karena sedang liburan, tetapi sekarang koneksi internetnya sedang susah.

Daiichi: Yunho sedang dalam proses menuju kedewasaan.

tyaaAR: karena merasa bersalah dan kasihan, tapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia juga menaruh hati kepada Jae, hanya saa tidak sadar.

Shygles: terima kasih.

Tarry24792: mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga. Jadi menikah di chapter 6, tetapi malam pertamanya belum.

Xiao: tenang saja, ia wanita yang kuat.


	7. Marriage Life

**Chapter 7**

**Marriage Life**

Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit. Yunho tidak menghiraukannya. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Yunho merasa kelelahan setelah banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Mereka baru menikah beberapa jam yang lalu. Bukankah mereka masih punya malam-malam berikutnya sebagai suami istri? Ia tidak mau berpikir macam-macam dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuknya. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya dengan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia segera mandi dan kemudian membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Ia ingin memasak untuk suaminya untuk pertama kalinya. Suaminya adalah mahasiswa rantau yang hidup sendiri dengan uang saku bulanan pas-pasan. Suaminya tersebut pasti jarang makan dengan benar. Ia ingin Yunho mendapatkan asupan gizi yang layak mulai sekarang.

"_Umma_ masih tidak mengerti alasanmu menerimanya kembali." Ujar Ny. Kim saat ia dan Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. "Apa cintamu kepadanya sangat besar?"

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku memang mencintainya. Namun, itu bukan alasan utama aku menerimanya." Jaejoong bercerita kepada ibunya. "Jika ia tidak menculikku ke gereja untuk menikah, mungkin aku tidak akan menerimanya. Ia membuktikan kesungguhannya dengan langsung menikahiku saat itu juga. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berbuat sejauh itu. Jadi, sebenarnya ia memaksamu untuk menikah?" Ny. Kim cukup terkejut dengan cerita Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, aku lah yang memaksanya untuk menikahiku. Wajar saja jika ia merasa terbebani. Namun, kemarin ia menikahiku atas keinginannya sendiri. Rasa sakit hatiku sebelumnya tiba-tiba sirna begitu saja."

Ny. Kim cukup kagum kepada Yunho, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuat keluarganya malu. "Bagaimana jika ia mengecewakanmu lagi?"

"Kami baru saja memulainya. Aku menyadari bahwa jalan yang kami tempuh mungkin tidak akan mulus, mengingat Yunho yang masih sangat muda dan jarak usia kami terlampau jauh. Perbedaaan pandangan dan pemikiran mungkin terjadi, tetapi aku bertekad bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik yang mendukungnya dalam membangun rumah tangga kami." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Pikiranmu lebih terbuka daripada kami. Kalau sudah begitu, _umma_ tidak bisa menentangnya. _Umma_ akan mendoakan semoga kalian berdua bahagia." Ny. Kim akhirnya menyetujui tindakan putrinya untuk menikahi Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong beserta kedua orang tuanya sudah siap untuk sarapan di meja makan. Mereka menunggu Yunho yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya hari ini.

"Mana suamimu? Apa ia belum bangun?" Tn. Kim bertanya kepada Jaejoong. "Ah, pasti ia kelelahan setelah aktivitas kalian tadi malam."

Jaejoong mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya. Wajahnya kini merona merah. "Aku akan membangunkannya." Ia beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak tahan digoda seperti itu oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya. Ia menemukan Yunho masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia mendekati Yunho dan mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho pelan. "Yun, bangun!"

"Hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah pagi." Yunho menggumam dalam tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama." Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Yunho.

"Orang tuaku di Gwangju." Sepertinya Yunho belum sadar.

Jaejoong terkekeh. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk membangunkan suami barunya itu. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya. Ia ingin membangunkan Yunho dengan cara lain. Dengan sedikit takut ia memejamkan matanya dan mendekati wajah suaminya. Perlahan ia mengecup Yunho yang sedang tertidur. Ia biarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Yunho selama beberapa saat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Setelah keberaniannya mulai terkumpul, ia mulai melumat bibir Yunho perlahan.

Yunho dapat merasakan sesuatu bergerak di bibirnya. Ia pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menemukan wajah istrinya sangat dekat dengan mata yang terpejam. Wanita itu sedang melumat bibirnya. Ia pun segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah mertuanya dan ia bangun terlambat. Ia tidak akan mungkin sempat untuk mandi. Jadi, ia putuskan bahwa ia hanya akan mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi saja. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk citranya di mata keluarga Jaejoong.

"Yun, kami tunggu di ruang makan ya!" Ujar Jaejoong sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan kembali ke ruang makan. Ia merasa malu karena Yunho memergokinya sedang mencium pria tersebut.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku telah mambuat kalian menunggu lama!" Yunho membungkukkan badannya di depan Jaejoong dan mertuanya. Ia sangat takut Tn. Kim akan memarahinya lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau duduk dan kita sarapan bersama! Aku bisa memaklumi pengantin baru seoertimu." Ujar Tn. Kim kepada Yunho.

Dengan perasaan takut, Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia tidak berani berkata-kata, walaupun sekedar berbasa-basi.

Tn. Kim pun tidak berkata apa pun kepada Yunho. Walaupun ia sudah bisa menerima pemuda itu sebagai pendamping hidup putrinya, tetap saja ia masih merasa kesal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengantar Yunho ke apartemennya sebelum ia pergi ke kampus untuk bekerja. Hari ini Yunho tidak perlu pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi karena ia hari ini ia hanya ada jadwal praktikum pada sore hari.

"_Seonsaengnim_, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang! Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke kampus! Aku belum mandi." Ujar Yunho sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu saat kita tidak berada di kampus! Di luar kampus hubungan kita bukan sebagai dosen dan mahasiswa." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong." Yunho sudah menyiapkan nama panggilan untuk Jaejoong. Namun, ia masih segan untuk menggunakannya. Ia kemudian hendak keluar dari mobil Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Jaejoong menghentikan Yunho. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang mobilnya, sebuah kotak makanan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Aku akan sangat sibuk hari ini. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan nanti siang."

Yunho menerima kotak makanan tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong. Ia memandangi kotak makanan tersebut dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak!" Bagi mahasiswa sepertinya, ini merupakan berkah. Ada untungnya juga ia memiliki seorang istri sekarang.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk ke apartemennya. Ia melihat seisi apartemennya, sangat berantakan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka bersih-bersih. Pakaian kotor berceceran di mana-mana, buku-buku berserakan di lantai. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan Jaejoong masuk ke apartemennya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sudah menikah dan seharusnya ia membawa istrinya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia harus membersihkan apartemennya terlebih dahulu sebelum membawa Jaejoong untuk tinggal di sini. "Apa aku saja yang pindah ke apartemennya ya?" Jujur saja ia merasa malas untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Lagipula, jika ia pindah ke apartemen Jaejoong, ia tidak perlu membayar sewa bulanan apartemennya. Ia bisa menabung uang sewa apartemennya untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka. Berbeda dangannya, Jaejoong sudah membeli apartemen miliknya, sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu membayar uang sewa setiap bulannya. Sepertinya ini adalah solusi yang tepat, tetapi ia merasa gengsi jika ia yang harus pindah ke apartemen Jaejoong. Seharusnya istri lah yang ikut suami, bukan sebaliknya. Ia bingung sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Yoochun bahwa suami istri harus mendiskusikan segala sesuatu bersama. "Mungkin memang aku harus mendiskusikan ini bersamanya."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho memutuskan untuk menelepon ibunya. Ayahnya pasti saat ini sedang bekerja. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon ibunya saja. "Halo, _Umma_!"

"Yun, ada apa menelepon?" Sahut Ny. Jung.

"_Umma_, pasti _appa_ sedang bekerja sekarang kan?" Tanya Yunho kepada ibunya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ayahmu?" Ny. Jung balik bertanya.

"Karena _appa_ sedang bekerja sekarang, aku akan berbicara dengan _umma_ dan nanti _umma_ harus menyampaikannya kepada _appa_." Sebenarnya Yunho takut untuk menyampaikan kabar pernikahannya langsung kepada ayahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Ny. Jung sangat penasaran.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai bercerita kepada ibunya. "Kemarin aku sudah menikahi Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_."

"Apa?" Ny. Jung merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Coba ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Aku yakin bahwa _umma_ mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan." Yunho enggan untuk mengulangi perkataannya.

"Yang aku dengar adalah kau kemarin sudah menikahi Jaejoong." Kata Ny. Jung.

"Benar sekali." Balas Yunho.

"Gurauanmu itu sangat tidak lucu." Ny. Jung masih belum percaya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bergurau. Yang kukatakan tadi itu memang benar." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan ibunya.

"Apa?" Sekarang Ny. Jung benar-benar terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho pun menceritakan kronologis pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong kepada ibunya. Ia pun harus merelakan telinganya untuk diteriaki oleh ibunya.

"Kau anak bodoh! Setiap wanita pasti mendambakan pernikahan yang indah, bukan yang seperti itu." Ny. Jung mengomeli Yunho. "Kalau aku berada di posisi Jaejoong, aku pasti akan menolak untuk menikah denganmu."

"Jadi, _umma_ lebih memilih untuk menjadi perawan tua, begitu?" Yunho mencibir ibunya.

"Jadi, kau mengatai istrimu perawan tua?" Balas Ny. Jung. "Menurutku Jaejoong sangat sial mendapatkan suami sepertimu."

"Hey, kenapa _umma_ malah menghina anak sendiri?" Yunho merasa tidak terima direndahkan oleh ibunya sendiri, walaupun ia sendiri pun merasa bahwa ia memang tidak layak mendapatkan wanita sesempurna Jaejoong.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya." Timpal Ny. Jung.

"_Umma_ membuat moodku hancur hari ini. Kita akhiri saja percakapan kita sampai di sini. Jangan lupa untuk memberi tahu _appa_ ya!" Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya sendiri, Yunho pun berangkat ke kampus. Ia memutuskan untuk makan sendirian di apartemennya. Ia takut jika ia membawa makanannya ke kampus, teman-temannya yang rakus akan merampoknya. Makanan buatan Jaejoong terlalu berharga untuk dibagi dengan siapa pun.

"Ehem, pengantin baru datang." Yoochun menggoda Yunho yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana malam pengantinmu? Apa benar bahwa selama ini ia masih perawan?"

Yunho menatap ke arah Yoochun. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi malam."

Yoochun tiba-tiba terdiam. "Apa ia menolak untuk disentuh olehmu?"

"Tidak. Justru kupikir ia berusaha untuk menggodaku tadi malam." Jawab Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Aku belum siap untuk melakukannya. Di mataku ia adalah dosenku. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu kepadanya?" Yunho menjelaskan kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun memukul kepala Yunho. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Yunho merasa kesal.

"Itu untuk ketidak pekaanmu." Jawab Yoochun. "Wanita akan merasa bahwa ia tidak diinginkan oleh suaminya jika suaminya tidak menyentuhnya pada malam pengantin. Ya, kecuali wanita tersebut yang menolak atau ia sedang datang bulan."

Yunho terdiam dan berpikir. Belum apa-apa ia sudah menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong lagi.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau juga tidur memunggunginya!" Yoochun menerka-nerka.

Yunho mengangguk lemah. "Sayangnya itu benar."

"Ya ampun, Yunho!" Yoochun benar-benar merasa prihatin. "Pasanganmu akan merasa tidak dipedulikan saat kau tidur memunggunginya."

Rasanya Yunho ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui hal semacam ini? "Tapi ia tidak terlihat marah tadi pagi."

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung karena ia adalah orang yang pemaaf. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi lain kali!" Yoochun menasihati Yunho.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, Yunho menunggu Jaejoong di area parkir kampus, di sebelah mobil Jaejoong. Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong datang. Kemudian mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kampus dengan Yunho yang mengemudi.

"_Seonsaengnim_… maksudku Jaejoong, kita akan tinggal di mana?" Tanya Yunho. "Di apartemenku atau apartemenmu?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu terlebih dahulu." Yunho kemudian menceritakan keadaan apartemennya.

"Kalau keadaannya seperti itu, mungkin sebaiknya kita tinggal di apartemenku saja." Jaejoong mengutarakan opininya. "Tapi semuanya kembali kepada keputusanmu. Aku tidak keberatan tinggal di mana pun."

Secara logika pendapat Jaejoong sama dengan pendapat Yunho, tetapi Yunho merasa gengsi. Ia bingung untuk memutuskan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti merasa tidak enak untuk pindah ke apartemenku, tetapi jika kau kau pindah ke apartemenku, kau jadi punya uang lebih. Uang tersebut akan sangat berguna bagi kita." Jaejoong seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Yunho.

Sepertinya Yunho memang harus mengesampingkan egonya kali ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ke apartemenku dulu untuk mengambil beberapa barangku, sisanya kita pindahkan akhir pekan saja."

.

.

.

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menunggu di mobil. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia malu jika Jaejoong sampai melihat kondisi apartemennya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah terkena gelombang tsunami.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Ia merasa hal itu wajar untuk seorang mahasiswa. Saat ia masih mahasiswa dulu, teman-teman prianya juga seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah kita!" Jaejoong mempersilakan Yunho masuk ke apartemennya. "Kau mandi saja dahulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Ia menunjukkan kamar tidur mereka kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho sedang mandi, Jaejoong memasak di dapur. Ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Mulai malam ini ia tidak akan makan malam sendirian lagi. Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Ia akan memasak makanan yang paling enak untuk suaminya.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa sangat beruntung. Hari ini ia makan tiga kali dalam sehari, kejadian yang cukup langka. Selama ini ia harus menghemat uang sakunya, sehingga ia sering makan kurang dari tiga kali dalam sehari. Bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi gemuk jika hal ini terjadi setiap hari. Inilah indahnya punya seorang istri, pola makan lebih terjamin.

"Jaejoong, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku bekerja?" Yunho bertanya di saat ia dan Jaejoong menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Kau akan bekerja apa?" Jaejoong sangat antusias mendengarkan Yunho. Ia merasa Yunho sangat bertanggung jawab sampai-sampai pria tersebut ingin bekerja.

"Aku belum tahu." Jawab Yunho.

"Terserah kau saja." Jaejoong tidak ingin menghalangi niat baik Yunho. "Akan tetapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menafkahiku sekarang. Aku lebih suka kalau kau memprioritaskan kuliahmu dulu, tetapi jika itu tidak mengganggu kuliahmu, aku pasti akan mendukungmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan yang tidak mengganggu aktivitas kuliahku." Yunho pada awalnya mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan menentangnya dengan keras, ternyata Jaejoong cukup memberikannya dukungan.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring dan peralatan memasak.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh, baiklah." Yunho bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jika ia sedang berada di apartemennya sendiri, ia akan menggunakan waktunya untuk bermain _game_ sekarang. Akan tetapi, sekarang ia berada di apartemen Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun Jaejoong adalah dosennya, ia tidak boleh terlihat malas-malasan. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk belajar di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sekarang sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur yang sangat pendek dan cukup transparan. Bra dan celana dalamnya dapat terlihat jelas di balik gaun tidurnya dan sayangnya branya tidak mampu untuk menutupi sebagian besar payudaranya yang memang berukuran besar. Ia melihat Yunho sedang serius belajar. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Ia merasa bangga terhadap Yunho, ternyata Yunho juga adalah mahasiswa yang rajin. Ia pun ikut bersemangat untuk belajar. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar bersama Yunho di ruang keluarga.

Yunho cukup terkejut saat Jaejoong menghampirinya dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi untuk mereka berdua. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga membawa buku-bukunya. Akan tetapi, yang paling mengejutkan adalah penampilan Jaejoong. Wanita itu terlihat lebih seksi daripada kemarin malam.

Kehadiran Jaejoong di sebelahnya membuat Yunho tidak bisa fokus pada buku di depannya. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah Jaejoong, ke arah pahanya yang mulus, dadanya yang terekspos di balik gaun tidurnya yang transparan. Ia benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasinya. Namun, ia merasa tidak boleh kalah saat ia melihat Jaejoong juga sedang serius dengan buku-bukunya. Ia memang sudah tidak bisa fokus belajar. Jadi, dia harus bertahan berpura-pura belajar di hadapan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Wanita itu masih terlihat serius membaca bukunya. Yunho sudah tidak tahan. Matanya sudah berair. Ia bisa tahan begadang untuk bermain _game_ semalaman, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahan lama untuk belajar. "Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Akhirnya, ia menyerah juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong pun berhenti membaca bukunya. Ia hendak pergi ke kamar bersama Yunho.

"Kenapa kau berhenti membaca? Kau lanjutkan saja! Aku bisa tidur sendirian." Kata Yunho.

"Aku juga sudah mengantuk." Balas Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengantuk dari tadi, tetapi melihatmu belajar dengan serius, aku jadi ingin menamanimu. Ternyata kau sangat rajin, belajar sampai selarut ini."

Yunho merasa usahanya untuk berpura-pura belajar sia-sia, tetapi setidaknya ia membuat Jaejoong berpikir bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa yang rajin belajar.

.

.

.

Yunho tidur memunggungi Jaejoong lagi. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia ingat perkataan Yoochun bahwa ia tidak boleh tidur memunggungi pasangannya. Ia pun membuka matanya yang terpejam dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat berbalik, wajahnya berada tepat di hadapan dada Jaejoong yang kini tidak tertutupi gaun tidur lagi. Rupanya wanita tersebut melepaskan gaun tidurnya dan hanya menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya sebelum tidur. Akan tetapi, bra tersebut tidak mampu menutupi sebagian besar payudara Jaejoong. Yunho bahkan bisa melihat bagian areola pada payudara Jaejoong sedikit keluar. Dadanya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin meremas payudara tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, tetapi sekarang ia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Bayangan mengenai payudara yang menggoda tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Yunho yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika rasa penasarannya belum terpenuhi. Ia ingin meremas payudara yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia pun kembali membuka matanya. Ia pandangi payudara tersebut sekilas. Ia perlahan mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentuh permukaan payudara Jaejoong. Ia berhasil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua payudara Jaejoong tanpa membangunkan pemiliknya. Ia merasa lega. Namun, ia merasa belum cukup sampai di situ. Rasa penasarannya belum terpuaskan. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan sepasang payudara indah tersebut dari dalam branya, sehingga kedua putingnya benar-benar terekspos sekarang. Nafasnya menjadi sesak saat ia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya sekarang.

Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong, tidak ada reaksi apa pun. Wanita tersebut masih tertidur pulas. Ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk meremas dada Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melakukannya dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat lembut. Ia merasakan kenyalnya benda yang berada di tangannya.

Pada dasarnya manusia memang tidak cepat puas. Setelah puas meremas-remas dada Jaejoong, sekarang Yunho ingin mencoba hal lain. Ia menjilat puting kanan Jaejoong dan memainkan puting yang sebelah kirinya. Aktivitasnya saat ini benar-benar membangkitkan libidonya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menggesek-gesekkan batang kemaluannya yang tertutupi celana pada daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong yang juga tertutupi celana dalam. Setelah daerah puting

kanan Jaejoong basah oleh air liurnya, ia meraup payudara kanan Jaejoong dengan mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya dan memainkan lidahnya lagi di puting kanan Jaejoong di dalam mulutnya.

"Ngghhh…" Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan desahannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho pada dadanya benar-benar memabukkan. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak Yunho meremas-remas dadanya. Namun, saat itu ia masih merasa malu untuk memberikan respon dan berpura-pura tidur.

Libido Yunho semakin meningkat saat ia mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Ia semakin semangat menghisap dada kanan Jaejoong dan menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya di bawah sana. Tunggu! Jaejoong mendesah? Ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Pandangannya beralih ke wajah Jaejoong. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong merona merah dengan mata setengah terbuka dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan indah. Pandangan mereka kemudian bertemu. Seketika Yunho membeku. Ia pun melepaskan dada kanan Jaejoong dari mulutnya. Ia tertangkap basah sedang melakukan perbuatan yang tidak senonoh terhadap dosennya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan saja! Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho benar-benar merasa malu. "_Seonsaengnim_, maafkan perbuatanku!" Wajahnya pucat pasi sekarang.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu saat kita sedang berada di luar kampus!" Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho. Secara refleks Jaejoong membawa kedua tangan Yunho ke dadanya lagi. "Sentuh aku! Apa kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Yunho melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tidak sabar untuk dijamah. "Jadi, bolehkah aku menyetubuhimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku milikmu. Kau boleh menyentuhku semaumu."

Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Jaejoong. Ia tatap wajah cantik itu lagi, merah merona. Jujur saja, walaupun ia sudah mendapat izin dari Jaejoong, ia masih ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa menghiraukan fakta bahwa Jaejoong adalah dosennya sendiri. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mulai bergumam di kepalanya. 'Ia bukan dosenku. Ia bukan dosenku. Bukan dosenku. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan…' Ia cium bibir Jaejoong. Ia melumatnya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia lingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho dan membalas lumatan bibir Yunho. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit saat lidah Yunho memaksa untuk masuk. Lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam mulutnya. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah. "Nggh…" Air liur mulai menetes dari mulut mereka berdua.

Ciuman Yunho kini turun ke leher indah Jaejoong. Ia hisap kulit mulus tersebut dan meninggalkan jejak di sana. Ia kemudian menjilati seluruh permukaan leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya agar Yunho dapat dengan leluasa menjamah lehernya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi bertengger di leher Yunho kini turun dan menelusup ke dalam kaus yang dipakai oleh Yunho. Ia membelai punggung Yunho.

Yunho merasakan sengatan listrik saat Jaejoong membelai punggungnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan membuka kausnya, sehingga ia kini bertelanjang dada. Setelah itu ia membuka pengait bra Jaejoong dan menyingkirkan bra tersebut. Kini mereka berdua bertelanjang dada. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan mencium kembali wanitanya. Dada mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sambil berciuman, tangannya kembali meremas payudara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tidak mau kalah. Ia membelai dada Yunho dan memainkan jarinya di sekitar puting milik Yunho.

Suasana menjadi semakin panas. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Yunho menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Kini ia sudah sampai pada perut Jaejoong. Lidahnya bermain-main sebentar di sekitar pusar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa geli. Ia meremas-remas rambut Yunho untuk menahan rasa gelinya.

Sampailah Yunho pada pinggang Jaejoong. Ia menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong secara perlahan sampai paha. Organ kewanitaan Jaejoong kini terpampang dengan jelas di depan matanya.

Jaejoong merasa malu. Ia mengapitkan kedua kakinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Yunho kemudian melanjutkan untuk menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong sampai benar-benar terlepas melewati kaki. Ia membuka kaki Jaejoong perlahan. Namun, Jaejoong seakan-akan menolak. Wanita itu enggan untuk membuka kakinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku malu."

"Sudah terlambat untuk merasa malu. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Sayang sekali jika dihentikan begitu saja." Balas Yunho.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Jaejoong melemaskan kakinya agar Yunho dapat melebarkannya.

Yunho semakin merasa tidak sabar saat ia melihat lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melepaskan celana pendeknya. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya kali ini. Batang kemaluannya sudah berdiri dengan tegak.

"Besar sekali." Jaejoong sedikit merasa takut saat ia melihat ukuran batang kemaluan Yunho. Ia yakin bahwa rasanya akan sangat sakit saat benda tersebut menerobos lubangnya yang masih perawan.

"Jangan takut! Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. "Bisa kita mulai?"

Walaupun merasa sedikit takut, Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus percaya kepada Yunho. Ia pun mengangukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho mulai memposisikan batang kemaluannya di depan lubang vagina Jaejoong. "Aku masuk sekarang." Ia pun mulai mendorong penisnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Jaejoong merasa dinding kewanitaannya terkoyak. Rasanya perih. Ia mencengkeram lengan Yunho dengan jari-jarinya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyaksikan pemandangan di bawah sana saat junior panjang Yunho perlahan-lahan menghilang ke dalam lubangnya.

"Haaa…" Yunho mendesah lega saat batangnya sudah masuk dengan sempurna. Ia melihat cairan merah mulai keluar dari tautan mereka. 'Jadi memang benar ia tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.'

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar mengganjal di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku bergerak sekarang." Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan. Ia takut Jaejoong akan merasa kesakitan. Ia harus menahan hasratnya dan bersabar.

Setelah beberapa gerakan Yunho, Jaejoong mulai merasa nyaman dan terbiasa. Ia pun mulai ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho untuk meningkatkan gaya mulai merasakan nikmat dari gesekan junior Yunho dengan dinding rahimnya. Ia pun kini mendesah nikmat. "Aaahhh…" Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan menopangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah Yunho yakin bahwa Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa, ia meningkatkan kecepatannya. Semakin cepat, gesekannya semakin intensif dan kenikmatan meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Mereka berdua mendesah saling bersahutan. Ia memandang wajah istrinya, merona merah dan basah dengan peluh, terlihat sangat cantik. Ditambah lagi payudaranya yang besar ikut bergerak naik turun seiring gerakan mereka.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang mengamatinya. Ia tersenyum kepada Yunho. Ia kemudian mendekap wajah Yunho di dadanya, membiarkan pria itu menghisap-hisap payudaranya. Ia pun kemudian menjilati daun telinga Yunho. "Terima kasih! Aku sangat bahagia."

Yunho merasa juniornya mulai berdenyut-denyut. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyemburkan spermanya. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya. "Boojae, aku keluar!" Ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam rahim Jaejoong. Seketika ia pun ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan. Setelah ia dapat menstabilkan nafasnya, ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ia pun berbaring di samping Jaejoong, menghadap ke arah istrinya tersebut. "Aku lelah. Ayo kita tidur!" Ia pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan membawa Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya. Tak lupa ia mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Yjnokokoro: yun masih merasa bersalah dan harus bertanggung jawab karena ia telah melukai perasaan Jae dan keluarganya.

Riyunjae: malam pertamanya biasa saja, yang luar biasa malam keduanya.

Himawari Ezuki: di akhir chapter 7 ini.

Minhyunnie1318: keraguan masih ada, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk menjalaninya.

Myeolchi gyuhee: iya, nih saya kasih adegan dewasa di chapter 7.

Wookiewook: terima kasih. Seharusnya chapter 6 mengaharukan, tapi ya sudahlah.

Azahra88: rasa kecewa tersebut sudah terhapuskan oleh malam kedua.

Jerrycerrychoi: iya, ini saya kasih adegan dewasa di chapter 7.

Gu gu: iya sengaja. Saya pernah dengar katanya istri yang yang baik adalah istri yang bisa membangkitkan gairah suaminya. Yunho memberi tahu ibunya di Chapter 7. Ada apa tanya umur saya? Naksir ya?

Yoon HyunWoon: ok.

Riska0122: karakter yunho di cerita ini memang pengecut, tetapi seiring berlanjutnya cerita, ia belajar untuk mengurangi sifat pengecutnya tersebut.

AnieJOYERS: Yunho sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jae, makanya ia nekat mengajak Jae nikah. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berbuat demikian. Itulah cinta.

Dwiichangmin: saya tidak tahu romantis atau tidak. Mudah-mudahan romantis, tetapi sepertinya tidak romantis.

tyaaAR: Yunho mesum seperti kebanyakan pria, tetapi dia segan karena Jaejoong dosennya.

Jongwookie: ayah Jaejoong lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan putrinya. Ia juga tidak mau jika Jaejoong terus menjadi perawan tua. Yunho masih labil, memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya saja.

Kang Shin Ah: ok.

.921: kalau wanitanya dosen sendiri, ya segan juga, walaupun sebenarnya ingin.

Abilhikmah: iya, nih saya kasih.

Lady Ze: mungkin lebih tepatnya segan.

Juuunchan: Yunho memang sedang setengah waras saat maksa Jaejoong nikah.

Leekyuhuyuk: Yunho mau tapi segan, di chapter 7 ini.

Adindapranatha: walaupun Yunho mesum, kalau lawannya dosen sendiri ya segan juga.

Niaretha: anggap saja yang ini sudah resmi secara agama, tinggal didaftarkan di kantor catatan sipil.

Doki doki: saking lamanya menunggu, Jae sudah tidak tahan.

NaYun: malam kedua di chapter 7. Rencananya saya akan membuat mereka punya anak, tetapi belum pasti, rencana saya bisa berubah seketika.

Guest: kalau sekedar grepe-grepe mantannya, pernah, tapi mereka tidak berbuat terlalu jauh.

Meirah.1111: bukan. Chapter 6 memang oendek. Awalnya saya ingin terjadi sesuatu juga pada malam pertaman, tetapi kemarin-kemarin saya belum siap membuat hal semacam itu dan baru terlaksana di chapter 7, makanya chapter 6 pendek.

Ajid yunjae: kecewa pasti, tetapi tidak marah.

Cindyshim07: iya, nih saya kasih.

Misskyu0604: ada di chapter 7 dan saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat Yunho bersikap lembut, maaf kalau ternyata kurang lembut. Saya perempuan, tapi kalau mau menganggap saya laki-laki juga tidak apa-apa.

Anjani: salahkan saya yang belum sanggup menulis adegan malam pertama di chapter 6!

Wattirah: apa tidak bingung bacanya tidak berurutan? Sebenarnya memang kosan, tetapi kalau kosan biasanya hanya kamar atau ditambah kamar mandi kalau kosannya elit, di sini kosannya ada dapur masing-masing dan ruang keluarga. Waktu di awal, yang terpikirkan 'My Older Girl'. Kalau saya pakai 'My Perfect Girl', saya takut gagal menggambarkan sosok Jaejoong yang sempurna.

Cubbyloverz: kalau pun nanti yunjae mengadakan aqiqahan untuk anak mereka, kamu mungkin tidak akan diundang. Hahaha!

Micky Sona: saya memang membayangkan suasana yang bahagia saat Yun melamar Jae, lagipula saya tidak tahu lagu Wedding Dress milik Taeyang. Mendengarkan Wedding Dress Tohoshinki serasa dilamar Yunho.

De: orang tua? Jae belum bisa dikatakan sebagai orang tua.

Yunjae: bukan malu, tetapi segan. Di chapter 7.

YuyaLoveSungmin: Yunho akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Tarry24792: iya, di chapter 7.

Cassipher Jung: Jeje memang kecewa, tetap rasa kecewanya terhapuskan di malam kedua. Yun memang ababil dan belum bisa mengakui kalau ia mencintai Jae.

Dewo1804: maaf, kemarin-kemarin saya belum sanggup menulis yang semacam itu.

Guest: masalah Jae merasa tidak diinginkan sudah selesai.

Unieq: pernag tidak harus pakai pedang, lebih dahsyat pakai bom.

I was a Dreamer: bukannya tidak tergoda, melainkan segan karena Jae dosennya.

Shuznu'L-San: terima kasih.

Shygles: ragu, tetapi setidaknya dia punya tekad.

Fitri Nur Fani: beneran.

Zheyra Sky: JJ akan tahu, tetapi bagaimana caranya dia tahu, saya belum memutuskannya. Tenang saja, JJ adalah wanita kuat yang tahan banting.


	8. Responsibility

**Chapter 8**

**Responsibility**

Jaejoong mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Di hadapannya suaminya masih tertidur lelap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia pun terkekeh. "Lucu sekali." Ia bangun pagi ini dengan perasaan bahagia sekali, tidak seperti kemarin. Ia enggan untuk bangun. Ia masih ingin berada dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Mendengar suara kekehan Jaejoong, Yunho terbangun. Saat ia membuka matanya, sang bidadari sedang tersenyum kepadanya, membuat paginya terasa sangat indah. "Halo, bidadariku!" Ia mengecup Jaejoong sekilas dan kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Bangun!" Jaejoong mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho. "Kau harus bangun. Bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi ini?"

"Aku masih mengantuk. Aku mau bolos saja." Yunho enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh membolos, terutama kuliahku! Aku akan memberikan tugas yang banyak kalau kau membolos." Ancam Jaejoong. "Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" Ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya membelalak. "Lima menit lagi kuliah harus dimulai!" Ia berteriak dengan paniknya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho dengan kasar. "Bangun! Kita terlambat!"

Yunho merasa terganggu, ia pun terbangun. Ia merasa sedikit kesal dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi!" Jaejoong hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia menyadari tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia pun menarik selimut yang mereka kenakan untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Namun, itu artinya tak ada yang akan menutupi tubuh Yunho. "Ah!" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan saat tubuh Yunho terekspos.

Yunho tertawa. "Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu? Kau sudah melihat semuanya tadi malam."

"Jangan menggodaku!" Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ia pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi. "Kau mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar saja sana!"

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja?" Yunho menggoda istrinya. Ternyata mengasyikan juga menggoda Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau!" Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia merasa sangat malu.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah istrinya. Kemudian ia pergi untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Junsu melangkah ke dalam kelas dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Apa ada yang membuatmu senang pagi ini?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Aku punya sesuatu." Junsu menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan telepon selulernya dan membuka aplikasi perekam suara. "Pasang telingamu dengan seksama karena suaranya tidak terlalu jelas!"

Yoochun sedikit mendekatkan telinganya ke arah telepon seluler Junsu. Ia seperti mendengar suara orang sedang mendesah, tetapi tidak terlalu jelas. Ia sangat terkejut saat ia mendengar suatu bagian. "Yunho… aaahh~"

Changmin tidak sengaja melewati tempat duduk Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia berhenti seketika saat ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia pun dengan refleks berteriak ke seisi kelas. "Si Bodoh Yunho akhirnya mengambil keperawanan si perawan tua yang sekarang sudah tidak perawan itu!"

Sontak saja seisi kelas melihat ke arah Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin? Apakah yang Changmin maksud adalah dosen mereka yang cantik, Kim Jaejoong? Mereka menatap ke arah Changmin seolah-olah meminta penjelasan. Bukankah pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho batal?

Yoochun, sang ketua kelas, merasa perlu menenangkan teman-temannya. "Teman-teman, tenanglah! Mereka sudah menikah kemarin lusa. Kita tunggu saja undangan resepsi pernikahan mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan mengumumkannya segera. Jadi, tenanglah!"

Sebagian mahasiswa merasa kecewa dengan kabar yang diberitahukan Yoochun. Yunho sudah mempermalukan Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Kenapa dosen cantik mereka mau menerima Yunho kembali? Sebagian di antara mereka bahkan mulai menaruh hati kepada dosen cantik tersebut. Namun, harapan mereka harus musnah begitu saja karena mereka sudah didahului oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Mereka berdua sudah siap berangkat ke kampus. Mereka berdua sudah terlambat, tetapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak datang sama sekali.

Yunho menatap penampilan Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Aku tidak suka kau memakai pakaian ketat dan pendek seperti itu. Memangnya kau ingin menarik perhatian siapa? Kau sudah punya aku sekarang. Ganti pakaianmu sekarang juga!"

Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak saat Yunho sedikit membentaknya. "Tapi kita sudah terlambat."

"Kita memang sudah terlambat. Terlambat sedikit lagi tidak akan ada bedanya." Ucapan Yunho mencerminkan mahasiswa pemalas yang sering terlambat dan bolos kuliah. "Mulai sekarang kau harus memakai pakaian yang lebih longgar dan panjang. Kau hanya boleh terlihat seksi di depanku."

"Baiklah." Bukannya kesal, Jaejoong justru senang Yunho berkata seperti itu. Itu artinya ia sangat berharga bagi Yunho. Ia pun kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari-lari menuju kelas. Jaejoong yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi merasa sedikit kerepotan. "Kau duluan saja! Lagipula akan terlihat aneh jika kita datang bersamaan."

Yunho sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. "Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho khawatir. "Cepat sana pergi!"

Yunho mengangguk. Ia kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Yunho tidak menemukan seorang pun. Kelasnya kosong. Ia melirik jam tangannya, terlambat 45 menit. Pantas saja kelasnya kosong. Biasanya para mahasiswa akan mengganggap bahwa kuliah dibatalkan jika dosen yang bersangkutan tidak datang setelah lima belas menit.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong juga tiba di kelas. Ia pun sama terkejutnya seperti Yunho. "Ke mana yang lainnya?"

"_Seonsaengnim_ sudah terlambat 45 menit. Tentu saja para mahasiswa mengganggap kelas dibatalkan." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Itu artinya aku sudah dua kali tidak masuk. Pertemuan selanjutnya aku harus mengejar materi yang tertinggal."

"Karena kelas batal, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi ke kantorku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Karena kuliah dibatalkan, bukankah itu artinya _seonsaengnim_ punya waktu luang." Ujar Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan?"

"Apa?" Balas Jaejoong. "Waktunya tidak akan cukup untuk pergi berkencan."

"Kita tidak akan menonton film seperti waktu itu. Kita hanya akan pergi untuk sarapan saja." Kata Yunho. "Bukankah tadi kita tidak sempat untuk sarapan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong setuju. "Sepertinya kantin tidak akan ramai pada jam ini."

"Kita tidak akan makan di kampus." Ujar Yunho lagi. "Aku tidak akan bebas menggoda dosenku di dalam kampus."

Jaejoong merona malu. "Jadi, kita akan makan di mana?"

"Tidak usah terlalu jauh dari kampus. Kita pergi jalan kaki saja, tidak usah mengendarai mobilmu. Kita bisa berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Bukankah itu lebih romantis?" Usul Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin tidak tahan digoda seperti itu. "Terserah kau saja." Ia melihat kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi. "Tapi kau jangan berjalan terlalu cepat. Aku memakai sepatu hak tinggi."

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menggendongmu jika kakimu sakit." Yunho semakin menggoda Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang terletak di sekitar kampus. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Jaejoong tampak malu-malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong. Ia semakin ingin menggoda istrinya tersebut. "_Seonsaengnim_~"

Jaejoong masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. "Kita sudah keluar dari area kampus. Aku bukan dosenmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho tersenyum nakal. "Jaejoong~"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan yang itu?" Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa karena Yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan biasa.

"Panggilan yang mana?" Yunho berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Yang itu." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yang tadi malam."

"Memangnya aku memanggilmu apa tadi malam?" Yunho merasa sangat senang menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau lupa." Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberut.

"Memangnya tadi malam kita melakukan apa, Boojae?" Yunho sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong berubah merah semerah-merahnya.

.

.

.

Sampailah Yunho dan Jaejoong di depan sebuah warung makan kecil di pinggir jalan yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Yunho menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam warung tersebut. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa membawamu ke tempat seperti ini!"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat kenangan saat ia menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Ia juga sering makan di tempat seperti ini dulu. "Aku senang kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada kenanganku saat masih mahasiswa dulu."

Yunho tersenyum. Saat Jaejoong sudah menjadi mahasiswa, ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. "Kau mau makan apa? Akan kupesankan."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan makan apa yang kau makan." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa beruntung karena Jaejoong bukanlah tipe wanita materialistis yang hanya mau makan makanan mahal di tempat mewah. Ia semakin kagum kepada wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membayar makanan mereka. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya.

Sekilas Jaejoong melihat isi dompet Yunho saat Yunho membuka dompetnya, hanya ada sedikit uang di dalam sana. Ia khawatir uang tersebut tidak akan cukup sampai akhir bulan. Ingin rasanya ia memberikan uang tambahan kepada Yunho dan membayar makanan mereka. Namun, ia sadar bahwa hal itu akan membuat Yunho tersinggung dan merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Yunho adalah suami yang harus ia hormati. Jangan hanya karena ia lebih mapan daripada Yunho, lantas ia merendahkan suaminya tersebut. Di matanya Yunho adalah pria yang berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab. Hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya bangga memiliki suami seperti Yunho.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Yunho bergabung bersama- teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu kuliah selanjutnya di kantin.

"Ke mana saja kau baru muncul sekarang?" Yoochun berbasa-basi. "Untung saja Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ tidak masuk pagi ini."

"Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ pasti kelelahan setelah tadi malam… Yunho… aaahh~" Changmin menirukan suara Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut mendengar penuturan Changmin. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Junsu yang tinggal di bawah apartemen Jaejoong.

"Kalian membuatku terbangun dari tidurku." Protes Junsu.

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho. "Akhirnya kau berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Selamat! Kau pasti merasa sangat bangga."

"Sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit menyesal." Yunho mengaku.

Ketiga teman Yunho terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau dia hamil bagaimana?" Balas Yunho.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan penuturan Yunho. "Memangnya kenapa kalau ia hamil? Bukankah itu wajar? Kalian berdua kan sudah menikah. Justru seharusnya kau senang karena akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Kau pikir mempunyai anak itu mudah?" Ujar Yunho. "Aku belum siap secara mental dan juga finansial. Menjadi seorang suami yang baik saja aku tidak yakin bisa. Aku harus mendidik anakku dengan baik."

"Bukankah ada ibunya yang akan mendidiknya?" Changmin berpendapat. "Aku yakin Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ sudah sangat siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu."

"Mendidik anak bukan hanya tugas seorang ibu, melainkan tugas ayah juga. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik dan menjadi contoh untuk anakku." Yunho menjelaskan. "Lagipula membesarkan seorang anak juga membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Aku harus membayar biaya persalinan, membeli semua peralatan bayi, pakaian bayi, dan juga susu bayi."

"Istrimu mempunyai payudara yang besar. Kau tidak perlu membeli susu bayi. Istrimu pasti sanggup menyusui anakmu." Celetuk Changmin.

Langsung saja Yoochun memukul kepala Changmin. "Tidak sopan! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di depan suaminya!"

Yunho berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Changmin. "Aku juga harus menabung untuk pendidikannya."

"Kenapa tidak pakai kontrasepsi saja?" Usul Junsu.

"Ia tidak akan setuju. Ia sudah ingin memberikan cucu untuk kedua orang tuanya." Balas Yunho.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir! Jika perbuatanmu tadi malam benar-benar membuahkan hasil, setidaknya kau masih punya waktu sembilan bulan untuk mempersiapkannya." Yoochun berusaha menghibur Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus bekerja. Tolong bantu aku untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan!" Yunho meminta bantuan teman-temannya.

"Kau bersedia menjadi guru privat tidak?" Changmin menawari Yunho. Dengan kepintarannya ia menjadi guru privat dan sekarang ia sudah mempunyai beberapa orang murid. "Muridku sudah terlalu banyak dan aku tidak sanggup untuk menangani mereka semua sendirian."

Yunho merasa senang mendapatkan tawaran dari Changmin. "Aku mau!" Jawabnya spontan. "Aku memang belum pernah mengajar sebelumnya, tetapi aku akan berusaha dengan keras."

"Sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkan uang. Baiklah kalau begitu." Lanjut Changmin. "Kau mau murid laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Laki-laki saja. Aku takut istriku akan salah paham jika aku mengajar murid perempuan."

"Ehem… Ehem…" Yoochun dan Junsu berdeham untuk menggoda Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berikan seorang muridku yang bernama Karam. Ia adalah junior kita, mahasiswa tingkat satu. Kemampuannya jauh di bawah rata-rata, sehingga ia perlu guru privat untuk membantunya belajar. Kau akan mendapatkan bayaran sangat tinggi karena orang tuanya sangat kaya. Aku curiga ia bisa diterima menjadi mahasiswa di sini karena faktor uang." Changmin menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Kata Yunho bersemangat.

"Apa kau bisa mulai mengajar malam ini?" Changmin menanyakan kesanggupan Yunho.

"Aku bisa." Jawab Yunho dengan yakin.

"Aku akan memberi tahunya bahwa mulai malam ini kau akan menggantikanku. Kau datanglah ke alamat ini nanti malam." Changmin menuliskan alamat Karam di secarik kertas.

Yunho mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan alamat muridnya dari Changmin. "Ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku sekarang."

"Semoga berhasil!" Ujar Changmin. "Hati-hati, ia sedikit aneh!"

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Changmin.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti." Jawab Changmin.

.

.

.

Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama malam ini karena ia akan mulai mengajar sebagai guru privat. Jaejoong senang mendengar bahwa ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan. Jaejoong justru sangat mendukungnya dan memberinya semangat.

Yunho menekan bel rumah yang alamatnya diberikan Changmin. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya dan ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman dalam hal mengajar. Mungkin ia harus bertanya kepada Jaejoong bagaimana caranya mengajar dengan baik.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu di hadapan Yunho. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga di rumah yang sangat megah ini. "Selamat malam, anda mencari siapa?"

"Apakah benar ini rumah Karam? Saya Yunho, guru privatnya yang baru. Saya menggantikan Changmin." Jawab Yunho.

"Oh, anda adalah guru privat tuan muda. Silakan masuk!" Wanita tersebut mempersilakan Yunho masuk. "Tuan muda sedang menunggu kedatangan anda."

Yunho mengikuti wanita tersebut. Ia melihat-lihat seisi rumah yang ia masuki. Pemilik rumah ini benar-benar kaya, terlihat dari barang-barang mewah yang menghiasi setiap sudut rumah ini.

Tibalah Yunho di sebuah ruang belajar, terlihat seperti perpustakaan pribadi. Rak-rak buku berderet rapi. Ia merasa sangat takjub. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja yang lumayan besar dan beberapa kursi. Seorang remaja laki-laki duduk di salah satu kursi tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Yunho _Hyung_!" Sambut remaja laki-laki tersebut. "Changmin _Hyung_ sudah memberi tahuku bahwa mulai malam ini kau yang akan mengajariku."

Yunho menghampiri Karam dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap anak tersebut. "Perkenalkan, aku Yunho! Aku yang akan menjadi guru privatmu mulai sekarang."

"Aku Karam. Hehehe…" Karam terlihat sangat senang. "_Hyung_ sangat tampan."

"Eh?" Yunho merasa sedikit aneh disebut tampan oleh sesama laki-laki, walaupun ia menyadari bahwa ia memang sangat tampan.

Karam terus memandangi wajah Yunho dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Kita akan belajar apa sekarang?"

"Kau sendiri ingin belajar apa?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Terserah _hyung_ saja." Jawab Karam. Pandangannya masih saja tertuju pada wajah tampan Yunho.

"Kenapa terserah kepadaku? Yang perlu belajar kan kau, bukan aku." Balas Yunho. "Mata kuliah apa yang menurutmu paling sulit?"

"Semua mata kuliah sangat sulit menurutku." Karam sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang wajah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin bahwa kemampuan Karam jauh di bawah rata-rata. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa heran.

"Ya sudah, kita belajar Kalkulus saja." Yunho mengambil buku Kalkulus di salah satu rak yang berada di ruangan tersebut dan kembali duduk di hadapan Karam. Ia mulai menjelaskan materi yang berada di dalam buku tersebut. Untung saja ia masih ingat materi Kalkulus pada tingkat satu.

Karam tidak memerhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yunho. Ia lebih tertarik untuk memerhatikan wajah tampan Yunho.

Yunho merasa bahwa Karam tidak memerhatikan penjelasannya dan justru memandangi wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu oleh seorang laki-laki. "Apa kau memerhatikan apa yang sejak tadi kukatakan?"

Karam mengangguk. Akan tetapi, pandangannya masih tertuju pada wajah tampan Yunho. "Tentu saja. Sejak tadi aku memerhatikan _hyung_."

"Maksudku materi yang kuajarkan, bukan wajahku." Yunho memperjelas maksudnya.

"_Hyung_~" Karam mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho.

Yunho merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perilaku muridnya. Ia memundurkan kursi yang didudukinya.

Karam semakin mendekati Yunho. "_Hyung_, aku menyukai _hyung_." Ia pun mengecup bibir Yunho.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Aaaaaahhh!" Dengan refleks ia bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia berpapasan dengan pembantu rumah tangga yang tadi ditemuinya sedang membawa nampan dengan dua gelas air putih dan makanan ringan. Ia pun mengambil segelas air putih dari atas nampan tersebut dan meneguknya. Ia harus membersihkan bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Karam.

Wanita tersebut merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Yunho. "Ada apa, Tuan? Apa anda sangat kehausan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah tersebut. "Awas kau, Shim Changmin!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa heran karena Yunho pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. "Kenapa sudah pulang? Apa kau jadi mengajar privat?"

"Aku tidak jadi mengajar privat." Wajah Yunho berubah pucat saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan muridku." Yunho pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang salah dengan perilaku suaminya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada dirinya. Kejadian tersebut benar-benar sangat memalukan dan mengerikan. Ia merasa perlu membersihkan bibirnya dari sentuhan orang lain. Ia pun mendekati Jaejoong dan mencium istrinya tersebut dengan sangat agresif. Ia benar-benar ingin melupakan hal menjijikan tersebut.

Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho menciumnya secara tiba-tiba dan terkesan memaksa. Sebelumnya Yunho selalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, tidak kasar seperti ini. Namun, sebagai istri yang baik, Jaejoong menerima apa yang Yunho perbuat kepadanya. Ia bahkan membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan berakhir di ranjang.

Yunho terus mencumbu Jaejoong dengan agresif. Ia menghisap bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir Jaejoong dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan karena bibirnya digigit oleh Yunho. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Yunho dan pria tersebut memerlukan dirinya untuk melampiaskan kegalauannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membebani Yunho. Ia membiarkan Yunho melakukan apa pun kepadanya. Ia berharap dengan begitu Yunho bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Yunho benar-benar mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ia seakan-akan tidak memberi Jaejoong kesempatan untuk membalas ciumannya. Ia terus mengeksplor mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya, menaklukkan wanita tersebut dalam perang lidah.

Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho sebagai pegangan. "Aah."

Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya di bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong, tepatnya di bagian pantat. Ia remas pantat Jaejoong dari luar roknya, kenyal, seperti payudaranya.

Jaejoong semakin erat mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho. Lelehan air liur mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

Yunho menyingkap rok bagian belakang Jaejoong. Perlahan ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam rok tersebut. Ia kembali meremas pantat Jaejoong, tidak ada celana dalam di sana. Ia sedikit terkejut.

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin melemas. Ia mendesah semakin intens seiring gerakan tangan Yunho yang meremas pantatnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan sensasinya.

Yunho sudah berhasil menaklukkan mangsanya. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Ia memandang tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring di atas sofa, pemandangan yang cukup erotis karena sebagian roknya tersingkap, sehingga menampakkan paha putih mulus Jaejoong. Selain itu, nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun seiring dengan irama nafasnya, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan mata yang sayu. Ia kemudian membuka beberapa kancing atas baju Jaejoong. Ia cukup terkejut juga karena Jaejoong juga tidak mengenakan bra. "Kau tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam?"

Jaejoong berusaha menjawab dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Untuk antisipasi. Agar kau tidak perlu repot menyingkirkan bra dan celana dalamku."

Yunho tak habis pikir, seorang dosen yang sangat berwibawa saat berada di kampus, ternyata sangat nakal saat berada bersamanya di rumah. Ia menyukai kedua sisi Jaejoong. Wanita tersebut hanya boleh bersikap nakal saat bersamanya.

Yunho melanjutkan aksinya dengan mengeluarkan payudara Jaejoong dari dalam kemejanya satu persatu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Jaejoong, terasa sangat empuk. Ia mulai menghisap gumpalan kenyal tersebut.

Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dan mendorong kepala Yunho untuk tenggelam lebih dalam di belahan dadanya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Tangan kiri Yunho mulai bergerilya ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menyingkapkan rok yang dikenakan Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian membelai rambut kemaluan Jaejoong. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari letak klitoris Jaejoong. Ia menyentuh bagian klitoris tersebut, menggelitiknya secara halus.

Jaejoong tidak tahan dengan semua perlakuan Yunho kepadanya. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas saat cairan keluar dari lubang vaginanya.

Yunho menyeringai di balik dada Jaejoong. Ia merasakan tangannya basah oleh cairan Jaejoong. Ia menghentikan aksinya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena Yunho berhenti melancarkan aksinya. Namun, tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali memerah saat Yunho melepaskan celananya. Ia dapat kembali melihat benda pusaka yang dimiliki oleh suaminya, yang merupakan sumber kenikmatan baginya.

Yunho memandang batang kemaluannya. "Belum berdiri sempurna." Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia melingkarkan kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia membawa kedua tangan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh batang kemaluannya. "Buat ia menegak dengan sempurna!"

Jaejoong mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho. Tangannya belum pernah menyentuh kemaluan laki-laki. Namun, ia memberanikan diri untuk memenuhi kemauan suaminya. Ia menggenggam batang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan menggerakan tangannya naik turun.

"Ah~" Yunho mendesah. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Lebih cepat!" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

Jaejoong menuruti perintah Yunho. Ia menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat.

Yunho merasa bahwa batangnya sudah menegak sempurna dan cairan precum sudah mulai meleleh keluar dari ujungnya. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Jaejoong. "Sudah cukup!" Ia kemudian mengangkat pantat Jaejoong dan mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang vagina Jaejoong. Saat ia merasa posisinya sudah tepat, ia menurunkan pantat Jaejoong perlahan-lahan.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat junior besar Yunho melakukan penetrasi ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Dinding bagian dalamnya terasa melebar dengan paksa. Ia mencengkeram bahu Yunho sebagai tumpuan.

Entah mengapa Yunho sangat menikmati ekspresi kesakitan pada wajah Jaejoong. Menurutnya pemandangan tersebut sangat erotis.

Saat batangnya sudah tertanam sempurna, Yunho mulai menaik turunkan pantat Jaejoong. Ia memegang erat pinggul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tak tinggal diam. Ia membantu Yunho untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, walaupun bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho merasa kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong mengganggu pemandangannya. Seharusnya payudara Jaejoong melompat naik turun dengan bebas saat tubuh wanita tersebut bergerak naik turun juga. Namun, kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong menghalangi hal tersebut. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggul Jaejoong dan membuka sisa kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan menyingkirkan kemeja tersebut dari tubuh istrinya. Kini ia bisa melihat payudara Jaejoong melompat naik turun dengan bebas.

Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah bisa bergerak naik turun sendiri. Ia pun berhenti membantu Jaejoong untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong yang bekerja keras kali ini. Ia memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan erotis di hadapannya, tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak naik turun, dengan payudara besar yang melompat naik turun seiring dengan gerakan tubuh Jaejoong, kepala Jaejoong yang mendongak dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir indahnya tak berhenti mendesah, serta mata yang sayu. Peluh yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh Jaejoong juga menambah kesan erotis.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa. Ia menciumi leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terekspos. Ia menghisap-hisap kulit indah tersebut, meninggalkan bercak keunguan di beberapa tempat.

Tangan Jaejoong berpindah dari pundak Yunho ke punggung pria tersebut. Ia menyingkapkan kaus yang di pakai suaminya ke atas dan membelai punggung suaminya.

Bibir Yunho turun ke bagian dada Jaejoong. Ia meyatukan kedua buah dada Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Ia pun mengulum kedua puting Jaejoong sekaligus. Ia memainkan lidahnya, menggelitik kedua puting tersebut di dalam mulutnya.

Yunho merasakan juniornya membesar di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ia berteriak saat cairannya menyembur memenuhi rahim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan cairannya pun berhenti bergerak saat ia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rahimnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia tersenyum bangga sambil menatap wajah Yunho yang juga dibanjiri peluh. Ia merasa bahagia karena bisa melayani suaminya.

Setelah pulih dari orgasmenya, Yunho tidak segera mengeluarkan bendanya dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ia melingkarkan kaki Jaejoong semakin erat di pinggangnya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Yunho menhempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas kasur. Ia langsung menindih tubuh wanita tersebut. Ia pun membuka kaus yang dikenakannya. "Kita belum selesai, Boojae." Ia berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, menggelitik daun telinga Jaejoong dengan lidahnya.

Jaejoong merasa geli. Ia terkekeh. "Yun, geli!"

Yunho tertawa. Ia semakin menggelitik daun telinga Jaejoong dengan lidahnya.

Jaejoong ingin membalas Yunho. Ia menggelitik pinggang Yunho dengan harapan suaminya akan merasa geli seperti dirinya.

"Aku justru menjadi semakin bergairah karena kau menggelitikku." Yunho meninggalkan telinga Jaejoong dan meraup bibir istrinya dengan bibirnya. Mereka memulai kembali ciuman panas mereka. Yunho pun mulai kembali menggerakkan penisnya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ronde kedua sudah dimulai.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho saat pria tersebut kembali melancarkan aksinya. Ia pun juga melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja aksi Yunho. Kedua tangannya kembali bergerilya di dada Jaejoong. Ia meremas sepasang benda kenyal tersebut, memainkan putingnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong merasakan kenikmatan di tiga tempat sekaligus. Ia benar-benar merasakan surga dunia. Tubuhnya melemas, pikirannya kosong. Lengannya yang melingkar di leher Yunho terlepas dan terhempas ke atas kasur. Ia tidak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan ini. Air liur meleleh dari mulutnya yang sedang dijajah Yunho. Cairan cinta pun mengalir deras keluar dari lubang vaginanya.

Yunho terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sampai pada akhirnya ia menyemburkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Puas, itulah yang ia rasakan. Kejadian buruk yang dialaminya tadi kini sudah tidak membebani pikirannya lagi. Ia kagum kepada istrinya tersebut. Walaupun wanita itu sudah tidak muda lagi, pelayanannya benar-benar memuaskan. Seorang Jaejoong sudah bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan wanita lain. Ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang terbaring di bawahnya. Wanita itu ternyata sudah terlelap. Ia tersenyum. Ia memaklumi bahwa Jaejoong pasti merasa sangat lelah. Jaejoong juga sudah bekerja keras malam ini.

Yunho mengeluarkan organnya dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan selimut. Ia mengecup kening istrinya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Yunho menyalakan laptopnya. Ia membuka beberapa situs lowongan kerja. Ia berusaha mencari kerja paruh waktu yang sesuai untuknya sebagai seorang mahasiswa teknik. Banyak pekerjaan yang membuatnya tertarik, tetapi pekerjaan-pekerjaan tersebut bukanlah jenis pekerjaan paruh waktu yang cocok untuk seorang mahasiswa sepertinya. Ia baru bisa melamar pekerjaan tersebut setelah ia lulus nanti dan mengantongi gelar sarjana teknik. Pekerjaan-pekerjaan tersebut tampak sangat menggiurkan baginya. Ia pun kemudian melanjutkan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuknya.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat suaminya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh suaminya selarut ini. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk mengintip layar laptop Yunho. Layar tersebut menunjukkan tampilan situs lowongan kerja. Rupanya suaminya tersebut masih tidak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jaejoong merasa terharu dengan niat baik Yunho. Yunho melakukan semua itu untuk ingin sekali membantu Yunho. Namun, ia mengetahui bagaimana watak Yunho. Pria tersebut pasti akan menolak bantuannya. Ia harus mencari cara yang tepat untuk membantu Yunho.

.

.

.

Setelah kuliah pertama berakhir, Yunho menerima SMS dari jaejoong. Namun, pesan tersebut bukan hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya, tetapi juga kepada Changmin.

_From: Boojae Seonsaengnim_

_Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho, harap menemui saya di kantor saya siang ini._

_Kim Jaejoong_

Yunho bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan. Mengapa ia dan Changmin dipanggil ke kantor Jaejoong? "Min, apa kau menerima pesan dari Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Ya, aku baru saja membacanya." Jawab Changmin.

"Kira-kira ada apa ia menyuruh kita menemuinya?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Mana kutahu." Changmin menaikkan bahunya. "Mungkin kau lebih tahu."

"Aku pun juga tidak tahu." Balas Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin menemui Jaejoong di kantornya bersama-sama. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk berhadapan dengan sang dosen cantik.

"Apa kalian tahu mengapa aku memanggil kalian berdua?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh wibawa.

"Kami tidak tahu, _Seonsaengnim_." Jawab Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari dalam tasnya. "Kalian adalah dua mahasiswa yang paling berprestasi di kelasku. Aku bermaksud mengikut sertakan kalian dalam projek peneletianku selanjutnya." Ia memperlihatkan dokumen yang ternyata adalah proposal penelitian kepada Yunho dan Changmin. "Projek penelitianku selanjutnya sangat berkaitan dengan mata kuliahku. Aku merasa kalian berdua cukup menguasai materi kuliah tersebut. Jadi, mungkin kalian bisa membantuku."

Yunho dan Changmin melihat-lihat proposal penelitian tersebut. Mata mereka terbelalak saat mereka melihat rincian dana penelitian tersebut. Projek penelitian tersebut melibatkan dana yang sangat besar.

Jaejoong bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan pada wajah kedua mahasiswanya. "Kalian pasti terkejut melihat anggaran dananya, bukan? Projek ini lebih besar dari projek-projekku sebelumnya. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya sendirian. Oleh karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

Changmin yang sangat pandai sekali pun merasa tidak percaya diri untuk ikut dalam projek tersebut. "Kenapa anda memilih kami? Bukankan lebih baik anda memilih mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sudah mendapatkan ilmu lebih banyak daripada kami?"

"Mahasiswa tingkat akhir harus fokus mengerjakan skripsi mereka. Akan sulit bagi mereka untuk membagi konsentrasi mereka untuk mengerjakan projek ini sekaligus skripsi mereka." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Lagipula projek ini sangat berkaitan dengan mata kuliahku. Aku lebih bisa memercayakannya kepada kalian."

Yunho merasa ada niat lain yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Wanita tersebut ingin membantunya untuk mendapatkan penghasilan.

"Jadi, apakah kalian berdua bersedia?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada kedua mahasiswanya. "Kalian akan mendapatkan honor setiap bulannya. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri berapa honor kalian setiap bulannya pada proposal tersebut. Projek ini akan berjalan selama satu tahun dan akan berakhir sebelum kalian mengambil skripsi. Jadi,tidak usah khawatir projek ini akan mengganggu skripsi kalian. Coba bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang akan kalian dapat selama setahun ke depan! Selain itu, kalian juga akan mendapatkan pengalaman kerja yang sangat berharga yang dapat kalian cantumkan pada CV kalian. Jika kerja kalian sangat bagus, mungkin aku akan merekomendasikan kalian untuk projek dosen-dosen lain."

Changmin sangat tergoda dengan penawaran Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyetujuinya. "Aku bersedia, _Seonsaengnim_."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin. Ia pun beralih kepada Yunho. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Yunho?"

Yunho merasa yakin bahwa Jaejoong memiliki niat lain. Ia merasa ragu untuk mengambil tawaran Jaejoong. "Bisakah anda memberikanku waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

Senyum lebar Jaejoong sedikit memudar. Namun, ia masih menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Yunho. "Tentu saja. Kau masih mempunyai waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Tidak usah terburu-buru."

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, setelah Jaejoong selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malam, Yunho memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan menawariku projek tersebut?"

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Jaejoong pura-pura terkejut. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Yunho akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku ingin mencari kerja sampingan dan kemarin aku gagal menjadi guru privat." Lanjut Yunho. "Kalau kau menawariku projek itu karena alasan tersebut, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini adalah nepotisme. Aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan hubungan kita di kampus." Yunho berkata seolah-olah ia tidak pernah memanfaatkan Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa niat awalnya mendekati Jaejoong adalah untuk memanfaatkan wanita tersebut.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Jika aku ingin membantumu, bisa saja aku langsung memberikan uang tunai kepadamu. Aku menawarimu projek tersebut karena aku membutuhkan asisten untuk projek itu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menangani projek sebesar itu, sehingga aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukannya sendirian. Lagipula, jika aku hanya ingin membantumu, mengapa aku harus mengikut sertakan Changmin segala? Honormu akan menjadi dua kali lipat jika Changmin tidak ada."

"Apa kau sedang pamer kepadaku?" Tanya Yunho dengan kesal. "Apa kau ingin menunjukkan kepadaku bahwa penghasilanmu sangat besar?"

Jaejoong kini menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. "Untuk apa aku pamer di depanmu? Lagipula harta bukanlah segalanya untukku. Harta tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Sebelum kau hadir di dalam kehidupanku, aku merasa sangat tidak bahagia, padahal secara financial hidupku sangat lebih dari cukup. Jika aku harus memlih antara dirimu dan semua uangku, aku pasti akan memilihmu karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku."

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduh Jaejoong. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata demikian kepada Jaejoong.

**TBC**

Yoon HyunWoon: ok.

Yeojachingu YunJae: Yunho sekarang sudah tidak memikirkan cinta lagi. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia menjadi suami yang baik.

Vivi: rencananya nanti Jae hamil di cerita ini.

Lee Kibum: mudah-mudahan.

tyaaAR: mudah-mudahan perlakuan Yunho kepada Jaejoong di chapter 8 ini sudah bisa dikatakan romantic.

Guest: _finally_.

Riyunjae: mendengar. Mudah-mudah di chapter 8 ini sudah bisa disebut romantis.

Dea: terima kasih.

Himawari Ezuki: maaf.

Guest: tentu saja Jaejoong tidak sedih lagi. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Shygles: mungkin hari ini terakhir _update_ cepat. Liburan sudah berakhir.

Lady Ze: praktik untuk pertama kali. Sebelumnya ia hanya sebatas menonton bokep. Hampir semua pria dewasa pernah menonton bokep. Tentu saja ketagihan.

Kang Shin Ah: namanya juga anak muda, berbuat tanpa berpikir dahulu.

Jerrycerrychoi: saya memang belum pandai menulis hal semacam ini. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Myeolchi gyuhee: kalau pun terjadi setiap hari, tidak akan saya ceritakan semuanya.

Jejevan: mesum ya.

Micky Sona: yang mesum saya sebagai yang menulis dan kalian sebagai yang membaca. Yunjae sama-sama mesum.

Anjani: yang malu-malu Jaejoong.

Jongwookie: Yunho bisa sedikit menekan nafsunya. Ia lebih mementingkan kenyamanan Jaejoong di chapter 7. Mudah-mudahan di chapter 8 ini sudah tidak terasa kaku lagi.

Missy84: maaf, saya tidak punya AC di rumah.

Tata: ok.

L Hyemi: mohon dimaklumi! Saya memang tidak pandai membuat hal semacam ini. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

Juuunchan: waras belum pernah, tetapi setengah waras sering.

Doki doki: sadar. Saya ragu untuk menulis TBC atau END karena saya sendiri tidak yakin bisa melanjutkannya, sedangkan end juga belum. Mungkin setelah ini tidak bisa _update_ cepat karena liburan sudah berakhir.

Ajid yunjae: Yoochun lebih berpengalaman menghadapi wanita.

Niaretha: Yunho sudah suka dari sejak kencan pertama.

Dodot: anggap saja yang di gereja sudah sah secara agama. Tinggal didaftarkan di kantor catatan sipil. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing!

Uknowcassi: jangan lupa untuk menghembuskan nafas!

Misskyu0604: baru nikah tiga hari tidak mungkin langsung turun anak dari langit. Ada prosesnya.

Meirah.1111: saya kasih malam pertama karena kalian semua mengancam saya. Hahaha.

Rizky6002: ok.

NaYun: rencananya begitu. Mudah-mudahan saya tidak tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

YunHolic: padahal saya tidak berniat membuat cerita komedi.

Riska0122: menurut saya wanita harus seperti itu supaya tidak mudah untuk dijajah pria.

Abilhikmah: masih mimisan sampai sekarang? Nih, saya kasih lagi di chapter 8.

Niiga: cemburu tidak harus terhadap orang kan? Di sini Yunho cemburu dengan penghasilan Jae.

Wattirah: mungkin akan tamat dua chapter lagi. Di cerita ini saya mengangkat permasalahan yang terjadi di sekitar kita dan membuat karakternya sewajar mungkin.

AnieJOYERS: mungkin akan ada orang ketiga di antara mereka, yaitu anak mereka.

De: mudah-mudahan yang di chapter 8 ini sudah cukup mesra.

Kim Eun Seob: ?

Cindyshim07: nih,saya kasih lagi.

Azahra88: Yunho tidak memikirkan bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan dia terhadap Jaejoong. Ia lebih fokus ke perannya sebagai suami Jaejoong.

LEETEUKSEMOX: bukan taruhan, tapi dimanfaatkan. Nanti Jaejoong tahu kalau sudah hampir tamat.

Dwiichangmin: Yunho sudah tidak segan lagi sekarang.

MInhyunni1318: mudah-mudahan chapter 8 ini bisa memenuhi permintaan anda.

YuyaLoveSungmin: belum, adeknya belum muncul.

Guest: dosen juga manusia. Wanita muda mungkin tidak akan mencari tahu tentang hal seperti itu, tetapi wanita yang sudah cukup berumur dan sudah tidak tahan ingin menikah pasti mencari tahu. Sebagian wanita mungkin sampai berfantasi macam-macam atau mempraktikkannya dengan benda tumpul yang menyerupai, tetapi Jaejoong di sini tidak sampai mempraktikkan. Yunho serius dengan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Ternyata ada juga yang sadar akan keberadaan Junsu.

Kaihun hardshipper: kan Yunho masih segan. Dapat satu ronde saja sudah untung.

Vee: nanti hamilnya. Kan tidak mungkin langsung ketahuan hamil.

Guest: akhirnya, tetapi itu bukanlah malam terakhir.

Yenque: maaf kalau lama.

Gu gu: saya 8x-liner, sudah cukup tua. Itu kesalahan saya. Wanita lebih cepat orgesme daripada pria. Pertanyaan berikutnya sudah terjawab di chapter 8.

Tarry24792: mudah-mudahan chapter 8 ini cukup memuaskan.

Casshipper Jung: sama, saya juga membayangkan JJ yang _hot_. Pertanyaan berikutnya tidak usah saya jawab ya.

Jung jaema: karena Yunho masih labil dan Jaejoong sudah dewasa.

Bynbkyoung: _feel_ yang bagian mana?

Kyo chan: kamu mesum.

Cherry YunJae: mereka sudah saling mencintai, hanya saja Yunho tidak merasa perlu untuk mengakuinya. Lebih baik menunjukkannya dengan perbuatan daripada dengan kata-kata. Pria yang baik seperti itu, tetapi wanita selalu meminta pernyataan lisan untuk merasa lebih yakin.


	9. Shocking News

**Chapter 9**

**Shocking News**

"Ma.. maafkan aku!" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah menyakiti hati Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku karena telah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan!"

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Sangat wajar kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan terima tawaranmu." Yunho memutuskan.

.

.

.

Bersama Changmin, Yunho menjadi asisten peneliti untuk projek penelitian Jaejoong. Setiap bulannya ia mendapatkan honor yang cukup besar. Ia akan menggunakan uang tersebut untuk kebutuhan rumah tangganya dan ia menabung sisanya untuk keperluan masa depan.

Yunho sebenarnya masih merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, karena posisinya sebagai asisten Jaejoong membuat dirinya seakan-akan digaji oleh Jaejoong. Namun, ia berusaha menyimpan perasaan itu sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong lagi. Mungkin seharusnya ia bersyukur karena memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong. Ia harus mengesampingkan egonya demi kebahagiaan rumah tangganya bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Ini adalah awal bulan, Yunho mengecek saldo rekening tabungannya. Ayahnya masih mengiriminya uang. Akan tetapi, sekarang jumlahnya lebih besar. Ia kemudian menelepon ayahnya untuk menanyakan mengapa ayahnya tersebut mentransfer uang lebih banyak daripada biasanya. "_Appa_, apakah uang yang _appa_ transfer ke rekeningku tidak salah? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Seharusnya kau senang mendapatkan kiriman uang lebih banyak." Balas Tn. Jung.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya.

"Terserah dirimu uang itu mau kau apakan." Jawab Tn. Jung.

"_Appa_, aku serius." Yunho masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Tn. Jung.

"Kau sekarang sudah menikah. Selain untukmu sendiri, kau juga harus membiayai kebutuhan rumah tanggamu." Tn. Jung menjelaskan. "Walaupun Jaejoong pernah mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menanggungmu sampai lulus, _appa_ merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya kau yang menafkahinya, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi, _appa_ kirimkan uang itu untuk kebutuhan rumah tanggamu."

"Tapi _appa_ juga harus menanggung diri _appa_ sendiri, _umma_, juga sekolah Jihye. Kalau _appa_ memberikan uang sebanyak ini kepadaku, bagaimana dengan kalian di sana?" Yunho mengkhawatirkan keluarganya.

"Tenang saja! Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kami baik-baik saja di sini." Ujar Tn. Jung. "Kau pikir ayahmu ini orang miskin?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Setelah berkeluarga, seharusnya aku tidak lagi menyusahkan _appa_. Tidak seharusnya aku masih menerima uang dari _appa_." Yunho berkata dengan serius. "Sekarang aku adalah pria dewasa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri dan keluarga yang kupimpin."

"Tapi kau masih kuliah, Nak." Sanggah Tn. Jung. "_Appa_ tidak keberatan untuk terus membiayaimu sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap.

"_Appa_ tidak usah khawatir. Aku bukan seorang anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa kuiah sambil bekerja. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai asisten peneliti dalam projek yang dikerjakan Jaejoong." Yunho memberi tahu ayahnya. "Honor yang kudapat cukup besar. Jadi, _appa_ tidak perlu lagi mengirimiku lagi uang mulai sekarang."

Tn. Jung merasa lega mendengar kabar dari Yunho. "Benarkah? _Appa_ merasa lega mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan kembali uang yang _appa_ kirim untukku." Ujar Yunho.

"Nak, kalau kau memerlukan bantuan, katakan saja! _Appa_ akan berusaha untuk membantumu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan!" Tn. Jung berkata. "Bagaimana pun kau tetaplah anak _appa_."

"Baik, _Appa_! Jangan khawatir!" Balas Yunho.

"Kau juga harus bersikap baik kepada istrimu. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya. Jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi!" Tn. Jung berpesan kepada Yunho.

"Aku mengerti, _Appa_! Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakannya dan tak akan membuatnya bersedih." Yunho teringat akan niat awalnya saat mendekati Jaejoong. Apa jadinya jika suatu saat nanti Jaejoong mengetahui hal tersebut?

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak badan saat bangun pagi ini. Ia merasa bahwa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Namun, ia adalah wanita yang kuat dan tidak suka mengeluh. Hal semacam ini tidak akan menghentikannya untuk beraktivitas.

Jaejoong mengajar di kelas Yunho pada jam pertama. Ia selalu berusaha untuk memberikan performa yang terbaik untuk para mahasiswa di kelasnya. Mood mahasiswa belajar di kelas juga dipengaruhi oleh mood dosen saat mengajar. Saat ia sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Tulisannya di papan tulis terlihat bergerak-gerak dalam pandangannya. Ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

Para mahasiswa terkejut melihat dosen mereka tiba-tiba terjatuh di lantai, terutama Yunho. Dengan spontan ia menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong di depan kelas dan menggendongnya.

Jaejoong sedikit berontak saat Yunho berusaha menggendongnya. "Kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke klinik." Yunho sudah berhasil menggendong Jaejoong dan bermaksud untuk memebawanya keluar dari kelas.

"Tapi aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku." Tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kau akan menagajar dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Bentak Yunho. "Kau pikir kami akan merasa nyaman melanjutkan kuliah dengan dosen yang tidak dalam keadaan maksimal seperti ini?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yunho. Jika Yunho sudah berbicara sedikit membentak, ia tidak berani untuk membalas. Ia tidak boleh membantah suaminya. Lagipula, Yunho berkata seperti itu karena pria tersebut mengkhawatirkannya. Ia sedikit merasakan hangat di hatinya saat Yunho menunjukkan perhatiannya. Ia pun membiarkan Yunho menggendongnya ke klinik yang berada di kampus.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya?" Yunho bertanya kepada dokter wanita yang memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-sshi, bagaimana siklus menstruasimu akhir-akhir ini?" Dokter tersebut tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yunho. Ia justru balik bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah terlambat tiga minggu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit khawatir.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum. "Sepertinya anda memang sedang mengandung. Untuk lebih jelasnya, sebaiknya anda menemui dokter ahli kandungan."

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan sang dokter. "Benarkah?" Ia kemudian melirik ke arah suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Yunnie, kau dengar kan? Kita akan punya anak." Namun, senyumannya sedikit pudar saat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang datar.

Yunho sangat syok mendengar kabar tersebut. Ia merasa sangat belum siap jika Jaejoong hamil saat ini juga. Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi, tetapi kenapa harus sekarang? Seharusnya ia bisa lebih menahan nafsunya dan tidak menyetubuhi istrinya saat Jaejoong sedang dalam masa subur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung menemui dokter kandungan setelah itu. Hari ini ia membatalkan semua agendanya. Begitu pun dengan Yunho, suaminya tersebut harus merelakan untuk membolos semua kuliah dan praktikum hari ini demi menemani sang istri.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, kau tampak tidak senang dengan kabar kehamilanku." Jaejoong memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari dokter kandungan.

Yunho hari ini tidak banyak bicara. Ia masih syok karena kabar kehamilan Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja aku merasa senang." Ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau cemberut saja sejak tadi?" Jaejoong menjadi lebih sensitif sekarang. Biasanya ia lebih pengertian daripada Yunho dan tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan memicu pertengkaran seperti itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit syok." Yunho berkata jujur kepada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah di usia semuda ini." Ia berusaha untuk tertawa.

Jaejoong mengartikan negatif perkataan Yunho. Ia menunduk sedih. "Maafkan, aku! Di usiamu yang sangat muda ini seharusnya kau bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanmu, bukan mengurusi seorang wanita hamil."

Yunho merasa salah bicara. "Hey, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu." Ia menepikan mobil yang dikendarainya. Ia kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengurusi seorang wanita hamil karena wanita hamil itu adalah istriku dan ia sedang mengandung anakku."

Jaejoong terisak. Ia tak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. "Yunnie, apa kau menyesal telah menikahi wanita tua ini?"

"Siapa yang tua?" Celetuk Yunho. "Kau sama sekali tidak tua. Kau bahkan terlihat seperti remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku serius." Balas Jaejoong.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda." Ujar Yunho. "Aku berkata jujur. Justru aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu."

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memberitahukan kabar kehamilan Jaejoong kepada keluarga mereka. Orang tua Jaejoong sangat kegirangan saat mendengar kabar kehamilan Jaejoong. Impian mereka untuk mempunyai cucu akan terwujud sebentar lagi. Ny. Kim bahkan menawarkan diri untuk merawat putri kesayangannya saat Jaejoong berada dalam masa kehamilannya. Ia menyuruh putri dan menantunya untuk tinggal di kediaman Keluarga Kim selama Jaejoong hamil.

Dengan tawaran Ny. Kim tersebut, seharusnya Yunho merasa senang karena ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kehamilan Jaejoong. Namun, ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong dan anaknya adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia pun menolak untuk tinggal di rumah mertuanya dan memilih untuk merawat Jaejoong di apartemen mereka.

"Kau akan kesulitan untuk merawat putriku karena kau harus fokus dengan kuliahmu." Tn. Kim berkata kepada Yunho. Ia dan istrinya sedang mengunjungi apartemen Yunjae.

"Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjaganya." Yunho bertekad. "Jaejoong dan bayinya adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian berdua."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam menghadapi kehamilan." Tambah Ny. Kim.

"Aku akan belajar." Sahut Yunho. "Akan selalu ada yang pertama kalinya, bukan?"

Tn. Kim menghela nafas. "Kau ini sangat keras kepala."

"Sudahlah, _appa_ dan _umma_!" Jaejoong berusaha menengahi. "Aku sedang hamil, bukan sedang sakit. Aku akan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Aku akan tetap pergi ke kampus dan mengajar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Jaejoongie, kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya mengandung." Ny. Kim berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku memang tidak tahu rasanya dan aku juga yakin bahwa _umma_ sangat tahu mengenai kehamilan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi manja hanya karena aku sedang mengandung." Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana pun ia harus mendukung keputusan suaminya. Ia tidak mau Yunho terlihat seperti pecundang di depan kedua orang tuanya. "Aku percaya bahwa Yunho akan mampu untuk menjagaku dan bayi kami. Jika aku bersikap manja, mungkin anakku juga akan menjadi manja. Aku ingin anakku menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak cengeng."

Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim harus menyerah jika Jaejoong sudah berkata seperti itu. "Baiklah, tapi _umma_ dan _appa_ akan sering mengunjungi kalian untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja boleh." Senyum Jaejoong.

"Selain itu, sebaiknya kalian segera adakan resepsi pernikahan." Tambah Tn. Kim. "Masih banyak yang belum mengetahui pernikahan kalian. Mereka akan berpikiran negatif saat mengetahui kehamilanmu."

.

.

.

Setelah kedua orang tua Jaejoong pulang, Yunho duduk di balkon kamarnya. Ia sedang berpikir mengenai rencana ke depannya bersama Jaejoong sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam. Uang tabungannya masih sedikit dan kini harus terpakai untuk menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikahan. Belum lagi ia harus menabung untuk persiapan kelahiran anak mereka. Ia benar-benar harus berpikir keras. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Jaejoong pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan uang demi kepentingan anak dan cucu mereka, tetapi ia tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Jaejoong dan bayi yang dikandungnya adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Jaejoong menggeser pintu yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan balkon. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia duduk di sebelah Yunho dan menyampirkan selimut yang dipakainya pada tubuh Yunho. "Di sini sangat dingin." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yunho dan memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Aku sedang menikmati angin malam." Jawab Yunho. "Kau masuklah! Daya tahan tubuhmu sedang lemah. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin."

Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho. "Aku tidak mau masuk tanpamu."

"Baiklah." Yunho harus mengalah kepada istrinya yang sedang hamil. Wanita hamil sangat sensitif, sehingga ia harus menghindari argumen dengan Jaejoong. Ia menggendong Jaejoong kembali menuju kamar mereka dan membaringkan istrinya tersebut di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah!" Ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu." Ujar Jaejoong manja. Ia berubah menjadi manja sekarang.

Yunho menuruti kemauan Jaejoong. Ia pun berbaring di samping Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong, mendekapnya erat.

Jaejoong merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho. Ia merapat ke dada suaminya. Detak jantung Yunho menjadi musik pengantar tidur baginya.

Walaupun Jaejoong sudah terlelap, Yunho tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terus berpikir sampai pagi.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, resepsi pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong diselenggarakan. Mereka menyewa sebuah gedung untuk menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikahan mereka. Resepsi pernikahan tersebut tidak terlalu mewah, yang penting bisa menampung semua tamu undangan yang terdiri atas rekan kerja Jaejoong, teman-teman Yunho, dan kerabat beserta kenalan orang tua mereka.

Yunho mau tidak mau harus menerima bantuan keuangan dari orang tua dan mertuanya untuk penyelenggaraan resepsi pernikahannya karena uang tabungannya tidak cukup. Namun, ia menolak untuk menyelenggarakan pesta yang mewah, Ia menginginkan pesta yang sederhana dengan dana yang tidak terlalu besar.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong juga turut membantu dalam membiayai resepsi pernikahan mereka. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho merasa minder dan direndahkan karena menerima uang darinya. Ia selalu menerima berapa pun uang yang diberikan oleh Yunho untuk keperluan rumah tangga mereka. Ia berusaha menghemat uang tersebut. Ia baru akan menggunakan uangnya sendiri jika uang pemberian Yunho benar-benar tidak cukup.

Kedua mempelai sibuk menyambut para tamu. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Jaejoong mengenakan gaun pengantinnya yang dulu ia pilih dan Yunho mengenakan jas berwarna putih yang dulu ia kenakan pada hari pernikahannya yang batal. Mereka benar-benar ingin menghemat, sampai-sampai mereka menolak untuk membeli pakaian baru. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat mereka terlihat tidak bercahaya pada resepsi pernikahan mereka ini. Mereka terlihat seperti pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng.

"Yun, aku ingin pergi ke belakang sebentar. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Jaejoong berbisik kepada Yunho.

"Ya sudah, kau pergi saja dulu." Yunho balas berbisik. "Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Kau hadapi saja para tamu di sini." Bisik Jaejoong lagi. "Tidak baik jika kita tidak menghiraukan para tamu yang datang. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho setuju dengan pendapat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan gedung tempat resepsi untuk menuju kamar kecil yang berada di samping gedung tersebut. Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang gedung. Ia berjalan dengan cepat untuk menggapai kamar kecil tersebut. Untung saja gaunnya sangat sederhana, sehingga ia tidak kesulitan untuk berjalan cepat.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar kecil, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut dan hendak kembali menuju tempat resepsi. Namun, tidak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Wah, tidak kusangka bahwa Yunho benar-benar menikahi Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Ujar Junsu.

"Iya, padahal niat awalnya mendekati Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ adalah karena misi bodoh kita." Sahut Yoochun.

Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik tembok kamar kecil dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia penasaran dengan misi yang dibicarakan oleh kedua mahasiswanya tersebut.

Junsu tertawa kecil. "Tapi pada akhirnya misi kita berhasil. Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ tidak galak lagi dan tidak terlalu banyak memberi kita tugas."

"Betul. Kita sudah sepantasnya berterima kasih kepada Yunho. Ia sudah berkorban sangat banyak demi kita semua. Ia bahkan mengorbankan masa muda dan masa depannya." Balas Yoochun. "Aku sangat bangga mempunyai teman sepertinya."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan benar-benar menikahi Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_." Kata Junsu lagi. "Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Seharusnya ia menolak untuk menikahi Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_. Jika Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ marah dan melampiaskan kemarahannya di kelas, kita tanggung akibatnya bersama-sama."

Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit di hatinya. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Yoochun dan Junsu. Tarnyata Yunho mendekatinya bukan karena pria itu mencintainya. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke tempat resepsi. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Ia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan semua orang seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini.

Yunho menyadari perubahan pada diri Jaejoong setelah kembali dari kamar kecil. Ekspresi Jaejoong terlihat dingin dan senyuman di wajahnya terlihat kaku. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya tadi di kamar kecil tadi. Ia akan menanyakannya nanti kepada Jaejoong saat acara resepsi pernikahan mereka sudah selesai.

.

.

.

"Boo, ada apa denganmu? Sejak kau kembali dari kamar kecil tadi kau tampak murung. Apa kau sakit?" Yunho melepaskan jasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Yunho berbaring di tempat tidur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Ia menangis tanpa suara di dalam kamar mandi. Saat ia sudah mulai merasakan kebahagian bersama suami dan kini anak yang sedang dikandungnya, mengapa ia harus menemukan kenyataan yang menyakitkan? Yunhonya yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaan baginya ternyata tidak mencintainya. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Apakah ia memang tidak layak untuk dicintai?

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata yang sembab. Ia menghabiskan waktu sekitar setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yunho. Tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho, ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, di sebelah Yunho, menelusup ke bawah selimut dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Yunho merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Sekilas terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Jaejoong hanya kelelahan seperti dirinya, tetapi tingkah Jaejoong terlalu aneh jika ia hanya kelelahan. 'Ia tidur memunggungiku.' Walaupun Jaejoong tidur memunggunginya, ia berusaha untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Jaejoong. Ia bergeser mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tarik tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekapnya, memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

Jaejoong merasakan lengan Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya dan dada Yunho yang menempel di punggungnya. Biasanya hal ini akan membuatnya sangat senang. Namun, kali ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Semua perlakuan pria tersebut kepadanya selama ini hanya pura-pura belaka. Dadanya terasa sesak saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Waktu yang sudah mereka lewati sekitar dua bulan lamanya sebagai sepasang suami istri, kemesraan mereka, perilaku Yunho kepadanya, semua itu palsu.

Yunho dapat merasakan getaran tubuh Jaejoong dan detak jantung wanita itu yang tidak stabil. Hal itu menandakan bahwa Jaejoong belum tertidur. "Boo, apa kau belum tidur?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia berpura-pura sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Boo, aku tahu kau masih belum tidur. Apa kau marah kepadaku?" Yunho memulai percakapan.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Yunho mendengar isakan Jaejoong. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. Ia menangis dengan keras sekarang.

Yunho menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Ia mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Boo, kenapa kau menangis? Apakah aku berbuat salah kepadamu?"

Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Jika aku berbuat salah, tolong beri tahu aku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya! Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menyelami isi hati wanita. Jika kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam hatimu." Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang berair.

Setelah Jaejoong bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya, ia mencoba untuk berbicara. "Yun, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Yunho terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Jaejoong berkata lebih tegas.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya, aku memang meragukanmu. Semenjak kita menikah, kau tidak pernah lagi mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Apakah kata-kata itu penting? Bukankah aku sudah menunjukkannya dengan perbuatanku?" Yunho merasa sedikit curiga bahwa Jaejoong mengetahui niat awal dirinya, mengenai misinya bersama teman-temannya. Ia mulai merasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengatakannya, walaupun ada kemungkinan bahwa kau akan berbohong kepadaku." Balas Jaejoong. "Kau bahkan tidak senang saat mendengar berita kehamilanku."

Yunho tertusuk dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Kata-kata Jaejoong mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. "Bukankah saat itu aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku hanya syok. Tentu saja sekarang aku sangat bahagia dengan kehamilanmu. Ia adalah buah cinta kita berdua."

"Cinta?" Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku. Apakah kau berniat untuk menceraikanku pada akhir semester?"

Perkataan Jaejoong yang satu ini benar-benar menusuk tepat di jantung Yunho. Yunho tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa merawat anakku sendirian. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Jadi, itu bukanlah masalah bagiku." Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan anak ini! Aku tak akan pernah merasa kesepian, walaupun dirimu tak lagi di sisiku." Jaejoong membelai perutnya yang masih rata. "Ia akan menjadi sumber kekuatanku untuk bertahan tanpa dirimu."

Yunho tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Kata-kata Jaejoong begitu menyakitkan. Ia merangkul tubuh Jaejoong. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Jaejoong kembali menangis kencang dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yunho sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

"Kau sudah mengambil separuh jiwaku. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau benar-benar telah merampokku. Kau sudah mengambil semua yang ada pada diriku. Kau memenjarakanku dalam pesonamu. Kau mengikatku dengan cintamu." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Ia sangat anti untuk menangis. Akan tetapi, saat ini ia tidak peduli bahwa Jaejoong akan menganggapnya lemah karena menangis. Ia memang lemah. Ia memang sangat lemah di hadapan wanita itu, wanita yang sudah berhasil menaklukkannya. "Kau mengajariku tentang cinta, tanggung jawab, juga kehidupan. Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa datang dan pergi, tetapi komitmen lah yang akan menjaga cinta itu untuk tetap tinggal. Apakah kau ingin memutuskan komitmen itu di saat aku sudah mulai menjaga komitmenku terhadapmu, Jung Jaejoong? Kau sudah berhasil mengubah pemuda yang manja dan pengecut ini menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang bisa lebih bertanggung jawab. Kumohon jangan putuskan tali komitmen kita! Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong."

**TBC**

Yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih.

Riyunjae: Jaejoong hamil di chapter 9 ini. Yunho juga menerima tawaran Jae.

Dodot: perkembangan karakter Yunho memang lambat. Semua perlu proses. Bagian yang tidak terlalu penting memang sengaja dihilangkan supaya lebih fokus ke alur ceritanya.

Lady Ze: istri yang baik harus siap kapan pun saat dibutuhkan.

Juuunchan: tidak. Yunho bisa mengendalikan egonya. Panik sih tidak, hanya syok.

Jerrycerrychoi: saya akan berusaha untuk meneruskannya sampai tamat. Hanya saja tidak bisa _update_ cepat seperti sebelumnya karena saya sudah mulai banyak pekerjaan.

Missy84: memang horor kalau laki-laki _straight_ yang sudah beristri pula tiba-tiba dicium seperti itu oleh laki-laki lain.

YunHolic: Junsu mendengar, tetapi tidak terlalu jelas.

Kittyme: terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu.

Meirah.1111: maaf, saya tidak bisa lagi _update_ cepat. Sudah mulai banyak pekerjaan. Bagian praktikum tidak terlalu menunjang cerita, sehingga tidak saya ceritakan. Anggap saja Yunho setiap hari pulang malam karena praktikum. Saya juga menyadari kalau dunia kampus di Korea mungkin tidak seperti ini. Yang saya bayangkan pun kampus yang ada di Indonesia. Kalau ingin mengangkat cerita tentang kehidupan di Korea, mungkin harus banyak riset dan survey karena budayanya berbeda dengan kita.

T: di chapter 9 ini sudah hamil.

Yeojachingu YunJae: tenang saja! Karam hanya figuran dan tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap jalannya cerita.

Han Haneul: mengerjakan projeknya tidak harus _stand_ _by_ bersama Jaejoong. Saya tidak akan memunculkan _couple_ lain karena takut tidak fokus dengan pairing utamanya. Yoosu di sini juga hanya sekilas saja.

Yenque: maaf kalau sudah membuat menunggu lama. Sebenarnya saya ingin menyelesaikan cerita sebelum liburan berakhir, tetapi ternyata tidak sempat. _Update_ selanjutnya paling cepat minggu depan karena saya hanya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini saat akhir pekan.

Niaretha: umur Yunho juga kan jauh lebih muda daripada Jae.

Ziiiiaaaa: memangnya tidak bingung baca langsung chap akhir?

Lee Kibum: saya memang ingin menonjolkan sifat positif dari karakter utama, supaya bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi para pembaca.

Tarry24792: Yunho sedikit demi sedikit bisa menekan egonya.

Madamme Jung: banyak kok mahasiswa kayak Yunho di sini yang ngajar privat terus ikut projek dosen. Mahasiswa seperti ini sekilas masa depannya terlihat lebih cerah karena banyak koneksi.

adindapranatha: bawaan usia. Masa saya buat Jae manja di sini, padahal usianya sudah 30 tahun. Marah dan kecewa itu pasti.

Uknowcassi: sepertinya memang karena ini GS. Adegan dewasanya melibatkan tubuh wanita. Kalau laki-laki kan telanjang dada sudah biasa. Kalau perempuan yang telanjang dada lain lagi ceritanya.

Himawari Ezuki: saya sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Saya posting di sini dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan saran dan masukan dari para pembaca. Kalau memang ada kekurangan dalam cerita yang saya buat ini, saya akan berlapang dada menerimanya. Ya, karena ini GS, jadi lebih vulgar karena melibatkan organ tubuh wanita.

Azahra88: di chapter 9 ini Jae hamil.

Babyjoy: Jae hamil di chapter 9. Yunho menerima tawaran kerja dari Jae.

Yjnokokoro: pasti mengira saya nikah karena adegan dewasa di chap 7 dan 8 ya? Saya belum nikah. Untuk membuat adegan dewasa di chap 7 dan 8 saya harus survey dulu, saya googling artikel-artikel yang berhubungan dengan seksologi. Saya bahkan menemukan _manga_ tentang pendidikan sex, judulnya Futari Ecchi. Keseluruhan isinya tentang sex, tetapi ini lebih ke pengetahuan, bukan dari segi _porn_-nya. Saya sudah tidak bisa _update_ pada hari kerja. Akan saya usahakan untuk _update_ pada akhir pekan.

Dea: cemburunya Yunho bukan kepada pria lain, tetapi kehidupan Jaejoong yang lebih mapan. Lagipula siapa pria lain yang berani mendekati Jaejoong? Jaejoong bikin minder. Maaf, sudah menunggu lama. Saya sudah mulai banyak pekerjaan. Jadi, tidak bisa _update_ cepat seperti sebelumnya.

Yunjae: tidak. Karam mana berani melawan dosen.

Guest: setelah misi mereka berakhir, Junsu tidak lagi ada urusan lagi dengan kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong. Saat malam itu Junsu terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara itu. Jadi, dia rekam deh.

Berlindia: terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Wattirah: saya pernah dengar bahwa istri yang baik adalah istri yang bisa membangkitkan gairah suami. Kalau sex lancer, keluarga jadi harmonis. Sepertinya tidak bisa tamat di chapter 10. Saya dapat tambahan ide lain. Mungkin tamat di chapter 11 atau 12.

Wookiewook: masa-masa _so sweet_ di cerita ini sudah lewat. Sekarang tinggal konfliknya. Lagipula saya merasa belum bisa membuat adegan yang _sweet_.

Dwiichangmin: kalau yang pertama sudah berhasil dilalui, yang selanjutnya bukan lagi masalah. Istri yang baik memang harus siap sedia saat suami membutuhkan. Semangat juga ya buat kamu!

Iru iru g: mungkin seharusnya saya menjelaskan detail apartemen Jaejoong di sini, tetapi bingung harus diselipkan di bagian mana. Apartemen Jaejoong memiliki 2 kamar dengan kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar, sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup luas, sehingga bisa merangkap dengan ruang makan, kemudian dapur dan tempat cuci. Di dalam tempat cuci ada juga kamar mandi satu lagi. Jadi, kamar mandinya ada tiga. Jaejoong sengaja membeli apartemen yang cukup besar yang bertujuan untuk ditinggali oleh dirinya, suaminya, anak-anaknya jika ia sudah berkeluarga. Apartemen Junsu juga denahnya sama persis seperti apartemen Jaejoong. Apartemennya terlalu besar jika ditinggali oleh Junsu dan Junho saja, tetapi orang tua mereka sering datang berkunjung. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sebesar ini. Beda dengan apartemen Yunho, apartemen Yunho lebih seperti kamar kos biasa dengan kamar mandi di dalam dan dapur kecil. Yoochun dan Changmin tinggal di rumah orang tua mereka.

Ahnhaerin: betul. Pria yang baik akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya

Unieq: saya memang mesum, tetapi saya rasa itu wajar karena dari segi usia saya sudah bukan remaja lagi. Di chapter 9.

De: maaf, saya belum bisa membuat suasana yang mesra. Saya harus lebih banyak belajar lagi. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

Kang Ji Ae: terima kasih.

Myeochi gyuhee: justru jadi Junsu tidak enak, tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Micky Sona: Projek yang berhubungan dengan bidangnya. Tenang saja, Karam hanya sebagai penggembira saja di sini, tidak akan muncul lagi sepertinya.

Abilhikmah: tetapi Jae juga manusia. Di chapter 9 ini saya mencoba memunculkan sisi manusiawi dari Jae. Manusia tidak akan selamanya sabar, baik, dan pengertian.

Shygles: terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Di chapter 9 ini Jaejoong hamil.

Kang Shin Ah: kebanyakan pria memang berego tinggi, tidak suka wanitanya lebih unggul daripada dirinya, sangat senang merasa dibutuhkan oleh wanitanya, tetapi tidak suka kalau wanitanya terlalu manja. Wanita yang terlalu mandiri juga kurang baik karena pria akan merasa bahwa dirinya tidak dibutuhkan oleh si wanita.

Gu gu: oh, saya kira kamu 8x-liner juga. Jangan-jangan saya paling tua di antara para pembaca di sini.

I was a dreamer: Jaejoong di sini awet muda, wajah dan tubuhnya masih seperti wanita usia 20 tahunan. Hanya saja dari segi penampilan, ia lebih elegan dan berwibawa. Kalau ia memakai pakaian ala ABG, ia akan dikira wanita usia 20 tahunan.

Misskyu0604: Yunho merasa minder karena Jaejoong lebih mapan daripada dirinya. Itu wajar terjadi pada laki-laki. Laki-laki takut kehilangan dominasinya jika wanita lebih unggul darinya. Terima kasih. Maaf, mungkin saya tidak bisa membuat banyak adegan romantic.

tyaaAR: mudah-mudah di chapter 9 ini Yunho sudah bisa dikatakan lebih terbuka.

Guest: dalam hidup berumah tangga, komunikasi memang sangat penting. Hanya saja di sini Yunjae masih kaku untuk menyatakan pendapatnya masing-masing. Karam hanya sebagai figuran saja, tidak akan berpengaruh terhadapa jalannya cerita.

Riska0122: laki-laki normal kalau sudah diberi servis yang sangat memuaskan pasti akan ketagihan.

HJ: saya sengaja membuat Yunho mempunyai sifat keras kepala supaya ada konflik yang bisa tercipta dari sifat keras kepalanya.

LEETEUKSEMOX: maklum, dia sedang ada pikiran, perlu pelampiasan.

JungHyomi: terima kasih. _Updated_!

JungJaema: malam-malam selanjutnya silakan bayangkan sendiri.

AnieJOYERS: belum ada rasa saling mempercayai di antara keduanya. Yunho merasa tidak aman dengan status Jaejoong yang jauh lebih mapan darinya.

Jongwookie: laki-laki memang lebih mesum daripada wanita. Kalian yang YJS kalau ngobrolin YJ pasti nyerempet-nyerempet ke situ kan? Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan obrolan pria. Istilah yang mereka gunakan pun lebih vulgar. Sedikit-sedikit obrolannya menyerempet ke arah situ. Mungkin ada juga yang sering nonton bokep bersama dan berbagi bokep. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak akan membicarakan hal itu di depan wanita. Mereka harus menjaga _image_ di depan wanita.

Casshiper Jung: namanya juga pengantin baru.

Cindyshim07: iya, Yunho nurut sama Jae.

Ajid yunjae: tentu saja benar. Gaji dosen itu tidak terlalu besar. Yang membuat dosen makmur biasanya karena banyak projekan. Ya, Yunho mencintai Jaejoong, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar mengatakan cinta.

Doki-doki: terima kasih atas motivasinya. Kalau saya terus-menerus membuat adegan seperti itu, bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Konfliknya di sini bukan orang ketiga. Mantannya Yunho kan sudah menikah dengan lelaki selingkuhannya. Kalaupun tuh cewe datang lagi, Yun tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk kembali kepada orang yang sudah mengkhianatinya. Menurut saya, pria yang menerima kembali wanita yang sudah mengkhianatinya, padahal ia sudah punya pengganti, adalah pria yang sangat bodoh. Masa mau jatuh lagi ke lubang yang sama. Berbeda dengan wanita yang sulit untuk melupakan mantannya walaupun sudah disakiti berkali-kali. Pria lebih menggunakan logikanya. Sekali dikhianati, tidak akan percaya lagi sepenuhnya. Cowo lain di antara Yunjae? Siapa? Kan cowo-cowo takut sama Jae, minder tepatnya. Bisa saja sih saya munculkan orang ketiga, tetapi nanti ceritanya jadi panjang.

MrsPark6002: jangankan wanita dewasa, remaja putri saja sudah tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Mudah-mudahan chapter 9 ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Kyo chan: saya memang ingin mengangkat cerita yang realistis.

Lee Chizumi: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Anaitachu14: salam kenal juga. Ya, Yunho menerima tawaran Jae.

Minhyunni1318: terima kasih. Ok.

Min: tidak pusing bacanya mundur?

Fitri Nur Fani: terima kasih. Setidaknya Jaejoong sudah hamil di chapter 9.

Guest: terima kasih.

Anayanti: _thank you_.

Wizzychuu: terima kasih sudah baca. Rajin sekali komentar di setiap chapter.

Hana: menikah tanpa pacaran lebih seru.

TriaU-KnowHero: ya, Yunho memang menyukai Jaejoong. Benihnya sudah tumbuh. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Rly c jaekyu: wah, terima kasih sudah memberikan komentar di setiap chapternya.

Kimshippo: Yun mencintai Jae.


	10. Pregnancy

**Chapter 10**

**Pregnancy**

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar kata cinta dari Yunho. Terus terang saja ia sangat bingung. Apakah ia harus percaya kepada suaminya tersebut setelah apa yang pria tersebut lakukan terhadapnya? Ia telah dibohongi dan dipermainkan. "Kau tidak perlu lagi mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Sekarang itu sudah tak penting lagi."

Yunho benar-benar merasa putus asa. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk meyakinkan sang istri yang sudah terlanjur tak memercayainya. "Percayalah, Boojae! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang. Aku bisa mengerti bahwa sangat sulit bagimu untuk memercayaiku lagi. Namun, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kesungguhanku?"

Jaejoong berpikir. Selama dua bulan pernikahan mereka, Yunho tidak pernah membuatnya bersedih. Justru pria tersebut selalu membuatnya bahagia. Ia merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia sejak ia menjadi istri Yunho. Di balik sifat kekanakkannya tersebut, pria tersebut selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakannya, memenuhi tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami. Mungkin memang benar bahwa cinta seharusnya ditunjukkan dengan perbuatan, bukan diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia sangat bingung. "Aku tidak tahu."

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong dengan penuh pengharapan. "Kumohon, pikirkanlah! Kau boleh marah kepadaku sesuka hatimu, tetapi janganlah putuskan ikatan pernikahan kita! Aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu dan anak kita."

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya." Jaejoong kembali membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Yunho.

Yunho memang merasa sedih karena Jaejoong masih belum bisa memercayainya. Namun, ia merasa bahwa dirinya masih memiliki harapan. Jaejoong sama sekali belum memutuskan. Ia harus menggunakan waktu yang dimilikinya untuk mengambil kembali hati wanita tersebut. Ia menyadari bahwa hal tersebut akan lebih sulit daripada saat pertama kali ia membuat Jaejoong jatuh hati kepadanya. Sekali saja hati dilukai, sulit untuk mengobatinya dan menghilangkan bekas lukanya. Sekali saja kepercayaan dikhianati, akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jaejoong kembali.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia takut Jaejoong akan merasa terganggu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur. Ia sangat perlu beristirahat. Fisik dan mentalnya sangat lelah. Malam terasa sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Tangan Yunho tidak memeluk tubuhnya malam ini. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Yunho akan memeluknya seperti biasa dan ia akan tertidur di dada pria tersebut. Namun, pria tersebut tak kunjung memeluknya. Air matanya kembali berlinang dan ia menangis sampai ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah menangis tanpa suara semalaman, pagi harinya Jaejoong bangun terlambat. Ia bangkit dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Yunho sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Tirai kamarnya sudah terbuka dan cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kaca di kamarnya, sudah siang. Ia pun langsung melirik jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke kampus. Mengapa Yunho tidak membangunkannya? Ia pun hendak bergegas untuk bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Fisiknya benar-benar melemah karena beban psikologis yang ia alami.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Yunho masuk ke kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan sang putri tidur, tetapi sang putri ternyata sudah bangun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku harus pergi ke kampus." Jaejoong terlihat panik.

Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong dengan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah menelepon pihak jurusan bahwa kau tidak bisa bekerja hari ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Dan kenapa kau juga tidak pergi ke kampus?"

"Tenang sedikit, Tuan Putri!" Yunho menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Kau tidak bisa bekerja dalam keadaan demam. Semalaman tubuhmu demam tinggi." Ia kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Jaejoong. "Sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho. Ia tak bisa berkata apa pun. Pria ini selalu saja bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Haruskah ia kembali memercayai Yunho dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi? "Apa kau demam juga, sehingga kau bolos kuliah?"

"Ya, aku juga demam, demam cinta." Yunho mulai menggombal.

"Rayuanmu itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku sekarang." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Yunho santai. "Aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku sekarang."

Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho memang sangat pandai merayu. Pria tersebut selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya dengan rayuan-rayuan mautnya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Jangan sampai ia terjerat lagi.

"Kau beristirahatlah! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar." Yunho pun bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar.

Jaejoong memandangi punggung Yunho yang pergi menjauh meninggalkan kamar. Ia berusaha untuk menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah Yunho mencintainya atau tidak.

.

.

.

Yunho berada di dapur, berkutat dengan peralatan masak. Ia tidak bisa memasak. Selama ini ia hanya bisa memasak air dan makanan instan. Kali ini ia ingin berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Jaejoong, sang istri tercinta. Setelah peristiwa tadi malam, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong. Ia sangat tidak rela jika harus kehilangan Jaejoong. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong. Ia hanya berbuat sesuai kata hatinya, tanpa memikirkan maksud hatinya berkata demikian. Hatinyalah yang menuntun dirinya untuk menikahi Jaejoong saat itu juga, sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit bertarung di dapur, Yunho berhasil membuat dua buah telur mata sapi. Ia perhatikan bahwa salah satu telur yang ia buat sedikit gosong. Sudahlah, hal itu bukan masalah. Ia yang akan memakan telur yang sedikit gosong tersebut. Ia memang tidak bisa memasak, tetapi ia sudah berusaha dengan keras dan memasak dengan penuh cinta. Ia berharap bahwa Jaejoong bisa menerima pesan cintanya melalui masakannya.

Yunho pun mengeluarkan empat lembar roti dari alat pemanggang dan menaruh masing-masing telur di antara dua lembar roti panggang. Kemudian ia pun menaruh masing-masing roti di atas piring dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Tak lupa ia pun membuat dua gelas susu untuk Jaejoong dan dirinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang melamun saat Yunho kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat Yunho membuka pintu kamar.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" Yunho menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur. "Ayo kita makan!" Ia memberikan sebuah piring kepada Jaejoong dan piring satunya lagi untuk dirinya.

"Apa kau yang membuat ini?" Jaejoong ingin tertawa melihat penampilan dari piring yang dipegangnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta." Yunho tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Cinta tidak bisa membuatku kenyang." Balas Jaejoong.

"Tetapi cinta bisa membuatmu melupakan rasa laparmu." Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak dicintai, karena sekarang aku merasa lapar." Balas Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu makanlah!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak. Ia pun makan roti isi telur mata sapi yang telah dibuat Yunho. Ia menggigit roti tersebut dengan lahap.

Yunho pun memakan roti isi miliknya, rasa pahit terasa saat ia menggigit bagian telur yang gosong. Namun, ia menetralisasi rasa pahit tersebut dengan memandang wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak makan sejak tadi malam. Ia sangat kelaparan. Ia tidak peduli walaupun telur mata sapi buatan Yunho sangat asin. Ia makan roti isi telur goreng tersebut dengan lahap.

Setelah Jaejoong menghabiskan roti isinya, Yunho mengelap bibir dan dagu Jaejoong dengan tisu. "Kau makan lahap sekali sampai belepotan seperti ini."

Jaejoong hanya diam saja saat Yunho mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Ia tidak pernah makan sebrutal ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kau masih lapar? Kalau kau masih lapar, makanlah punyaku!" Yunho menawarkan roti isinya yang baru ia makan sedikit.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong masih merasa lapar. Roti isi sisa Yunho terlihat sangat menggiurkan, tetapi ia malu untuk mengakuinya. "Aku sudah tidak lapar."

"Benarkah?" Goda Yunho. "Kalau begitu cintaku memang benar-benar bisa membuatmu lupa akan rasa laparmu."

Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Ia langsung merebut roti isi dari tangan Yunho dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Aku masih lapar."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia terus memerhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang makan.

Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena Yunho terus saja memandangnya saat sedang makan. "Kenapa kau terus saja melihatku seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari seorang bidadari yang sangat cantik?" Pandangan Yunho tidak beralih dari wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. Semburat merah di pipinya muncul. "Kau pergi ke kampus sana! Di sini kau hanya akan menggangguku."

"Kau sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ujar Yunho.

"Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Kalau aku memerlukan sesuatu, aku akan menelepon _umma_." Balas Jaejoong ketus.

"Baiklah, Ny, Jung! Kau ini galak sekali." Yunho berdiri dari tempat tidur. Kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. "Tapi aku suka karena kau terlihat lebih cantik saat kau marah-marah."

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. "Jadi, menurutmu aku jelek?"

"Lebih cantik kataku. Itu artinya kau sudah cantik sebelumnya." Yunho menjelaskan.

Jaejoong sudah mati kutu. Ia berpikir keras untuk membalas perkataan Yunho. Ia tiba-tiba berbicara saat Yunho sudah berada di ambang pintu. "Apa kau tidak akan mau menikahiku jika aku tidak cantik?"

Yunho berbalik. Ia pun tersenyum. "Yang paling penting bukanlah kecantikan yang ada di luar, melainkan yang ada di dalam." Kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Selalu begitu, ia tidak tahan jika Yunho sudah menggodanya. Pria tersebut sangat pandai membuat dirinya melambung tinggi. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa Yunho selama ini telah mempermainkannya. Apa benar Yunho hanya bermain-main saja dengannya? Dari semua tindakannya selama ini tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yunho hanya mempermainkannya. Memang benar bahwa pria itu sempat ragu untuk menikahinya. Akan tetapi, pria tersebut bisa menghilangkan keraguannya dan menikahinya. Setelah menikah, Yunho sangat serius untuk menjadi suami dan kepala keluarga yang baik. Apakah Yunho akan seserius itu jika pria tersebut hanya main-main? Memang Yunho sempat terlihat tidak senang saat mendengar kabar kehamilannya, tetapi itu sangat wajar bagi seorang pria muda seperti Yunho. Yunho masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah dan wajar saja jika pria itu merasa syok.

Jaejoong merasa semakin bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi sebagai wanita ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh pria. Ia harus menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah wanita lemah yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa Yunho memang mempermainkannya.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menganalisis kondisi rumah tangganya dengan Yunho secara realistis. Ia tidak boleh terlalu menuruti hati dan egonya tanpa mempertimbangkan logikanya. Selama dua bulan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Yunho, ia selalu merasa bahagia. Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ia tak pernah sedikit pun merasa bersedih. Mereka pun tidak pernah bertengkar karena kedua belah pihak bisa saling menghormati dan berusaha melaksanakan hak dan kewajiban masing-masing. Yunho terkadang memang keras kepala, tetapi hal itu sangat wajar. Sebagai seorang istri yang mempunyai suami keras kepala seperti Yunho, ia harus bisa menaklukkan Yunho dengan kelembutannya agar tercipta suatu keharmonisan. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah pada rumah tangga mereka selama ini. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat untuk bercerai dengan Yunho. Lagipula, saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak mereka. Sekuat apa pun dirinya, ia hanyalah seorang wanita dengan segala keterbatasannya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang ayah juga. Ia tidak mau kelak anaknya tidak bisa merasakan keluarga yang utuh jika mereka bercerai.

Lalu bagaimana jika memang benar Yunho tidak mencintainya dan menceraikannya pada akhir semester? Itu semua belum tentu benar dan akhir semester masih sekitar dua bulan lagi. Itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk Jaejoong agar bisa benar-benar membuat Yunho mencintainya. Apalagi dengan keberadaan janin yang dikandungnya, Yunho pasti mencintai darah dagingnya, bukan?

Lalu bagaimana jika Yunho menikahinya dan hidup dengannya hanya karena rasa kasihan? Yunho pasti menderita, bukan? Jika Yunho merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk hidup bersamanya dan kemudian menceraikannya, Jaejoong harus siap menghadapi kemungkinan tersebut dan merelakan kepergian Yunho. Ia tidak boleh memaksa Yunho untuk tetap bersamanya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjalani rumah tangganya dengan Yunho seperti sedia kala. Ia akan menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada Yunho. Jika pria itu memang tidak mencintainya dan menginginkan perpisahan, maka ia harus menerimanya. Mulai sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Selama Yunho tidak menginginkan perpisahan, maka kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akan berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Jaejoong juga berpikir, mungkin saja Yunho akan merasa kesal jika dirinya bersikap manja. Oleh karena itu, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak bersikap manja pada masa kehamilannya. Ia tidak boleh menyusahkan Yunho. Ia harus tetap menjadi wanita yang mandiri.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Ia segara pulang setelah praktikumnya selesai. Seharian ini ia tidak bisa konsentrasi di kampus. Ia terus memikirkan keadaan Jaejoong. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit terkejut, saat ia pulang ke rumah beberapa menu makan malam sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Karena Jaejoong sedang sakit, ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan memasak.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jaejoong segera menyambut Yunho saat ia mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka.

"Kenapa kau memasak? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Yunho keheranan.

"Aku sudah kembali sehat. Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu! Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi." Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Yunho pun pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka untuk mandi. Bukankah Jaejoong sedang marah kepadanya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong melayani Yunho di meja makan. Tak lupa senyum manisnya ia berikan untuk sang suami.

Yunho hanya tercengang melihat sikap Jaejoong. Wanita itu berubah 180 derajat dari sikapnya tadi pagi. Apakah wanita hamil memang mudah berubah mood seperti ini?

"Ayo dimakan! Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Jaejoong melihat Yunho tidak kunjung memakan makanannya.

Setelah ditegur oleh Jaejoong, Yunho menyuapkan nasi dan sayur ke mulutnya. "Tentu saja masakanmu selalu enak."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, katakan saja!" Jaejoong berkata kepada Yunho. "Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur bisa memakan makanan seenak ini. Selama tinggal sendirian di apartemenku, aku selalu makan makanan instan. Aku sangat bersyukur telah memiliki seseorang yang bisa memasak untukku setiap hari." Yunho memandang kagum istrinya.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Yunho sudah mulai menggodanya lagi. "Mulai sekarang kau katakan makanan apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatkannya untukmu."

"Terserah kau saja. Kau adalah manajer dalam rumah tangga kita. Aku percayakan semuanya kepadamu." Balas Yunho.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ujar Jaejoong. "Terima kasih karena sudah memercayakan urusan rumah tangga kita kepadaku. Akan tetapi, kalau kau merasa tidak puas, katakan saja!"

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku merasa tidak puas." Yunho mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong tidak tahan dengan godaan Yunho. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Sudahlah, jangan berbicara terus! Nanti makanannya dingin."

.

.

.

Rumah tangga Yunjae kembali berjalan normal. Malah bisa dikatakan rumah tangga mereka menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Mereka terlihat semakin mesra. Yunho ingin menunjukkan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia memang benar-benar mencintai wanita tersebut, sedangkan Jaejoong ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Yunho dan tidak ingin menyusahkan suaminya tersebut. Dari luar kehidupan rumah tangga mereka terlihat sangat baik. Akan tetapi, di dalam hati mereka terdapat kekhawatiran dan tidak merasa aman dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua sangat menjaga sikap di depan pasangan masing-masing karena mereka takut membuat pasangan mereka marah. Hal tersebut membuat hubungan mereka berjalan tidak alami dan terkesan dipaksakan.

Kehamilan Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Ia sudah merasakan gejala mengidam. Beberapa kali ia merasa menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tetapi keinginan tersebut ia tahan karena ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Yunho atau membuat Yunho khawatir. Ia dan bayinya harus kuat.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan gejala mengidamnya lagi. Kali ini ia ingin makan mangga muda. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan menahan keinginannya tersebut. Ia benar-benar menginginkan mangga muda tersebut. Sulit baginya untuk menahan keinginannya tersebut. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho di pinggangnya dan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Keinginannya kali ini terlalu kuat.

Yunho merasakan gerakan pada tempat tidurnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat Jaejoong berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Wanita tersebut seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "Boo, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau berguling-guling seperti itu? Apa perutmu sakit?"

Jaejoong berhenti berguling-guling setelah menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah terbangun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kepanasan."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Cuaca malam ini tergolong dingin, Boo."

"Tapi aku merasa kepanasan." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyalakan pendingin ruangan." Yunho menyalakan pendingin ruangan di kamar mereka.

Setelah pendingin ruangan dinyalakan, Jaejoong menggigil kedinginan. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur meringkuk.

Melihat Jaejoong kedinginan seperti itu, Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya tersebut dengan erat. "Boo, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggigil.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Yunho bertanya. "Aku heran mengapa kau sama sekali tidak mengidam."

Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho dengan tatapan memelas. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan kepada Yunho tentang keinginannya tersebut. Namun, ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Yunho.

"Ada apa, Boo? Katakan saja! Kau tidak perlu sungkan." Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu apakah ia harus mengatakannya kepada Yunho atau tidak.

"Katakan saja, Boo! Apa kau takut bahwa aku akan marah?" Yunho balas menatap mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Aku ingin makan mangga muda."

Yunho terkekeh. "Jadi kau seperti itu karena kau ingin makan mangga muda?"

Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja?" Ujar Yunho. "Apa kau takut aku akan marah?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia menunduk malu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini. Aku sampai berkonsultasi kepada orang tuaku mengenai hal ini. Aku akan siap jika kau menginginkan sesuatu." Yunho menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau harus beristirahat karena kau ada kelas pagi." Kata Jaejoong.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai suamimu dan ayah dari anak yang berada dalam kandunganmu." Balas Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan permintaan konyolku." Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu sama sekali tidak konyol. Hampir semua wanita hamil memang seperti itu." Yunho menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku!" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena menyusahkan Yunho.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Tolong bersabarlah! Aku akan berusaha mencarikan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Yun, tidak usah!" Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan dua orang yang kucintai menderita karena keinginan mereka tidak terpenuhi?" Yunho mengganti piyamanya dengan kaus dan celana jeans.

"Dua orang?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Ya, dua orang." Jawab Yunho. "Bisa saja lebih. Mungkin saja kita akan punya anak kembar."

Jaejoong tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa dua orang yang Yunho maksud adalah dirinya dan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sayang!" Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi. Tak lupa ia pun mencium perut Jaejoong yang masih rata. "Tolong bersabar ya! _Appa_ akan segera kembali membawa apa yang kau inginkan."

.

.

.

Yunho mengendarai mobil Jaejoong, yang kini menjadi mobilnya juga, membelah kota Seoul. Ia mencoba untuk mencari toko yang menjual buah-buahan yang masih buka. Ada beberapa pasar swalayan yang buka 24 jam, tetapi tempat-tempat tersebut tidak menjual mangga muda. Memangnya siapa yang berminat untuk membeli mangga yang masih muda?

Yunho sudah sejam berkeliling kota Seoul. Namun, ia belum juga mendapatkan hasil. Sekarang sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, angin bertiup sangat kencang dan suhu udara sangat rendah. Hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan semangat Yunho untuk tetap mencari apa yang diinginkan oleh Jaejoong. Demi Jaejoong, apa pun akan ia lakukan.

Yunho tidak sengaja melewati pasar buah. Ya, pasar buah. Kenapa tempat ini tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Kemudian ia memasuki komplek pasar buah tersebut. Pasar buah ini sangat ramai pada dini hari. Pasokan buah-buahan segar dari produsen baru datang pada dini hari, sehingga keesokan paginya buah-buahan tersebut sudah dapat didistribusikan ke berbagai tempat.

"Selamat pagi, _Ahjusshi_!" Yunho memasuki salah satu toko buah di pasar buah tersebut.

Seorang pria tua, pemilik toko tersebut, menghampiri Yunho. "Anak muda, ada apa kau datang kemari sepagi ini? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"_Ahjusshi_, apakah _ahjusshi_ menjual mangga muda?" Tanya Yunho pada intinya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari mangga muda?" Pria tua tersebut keheranan. "Aku tidak menjual mangga muda dan kurasa semua pedagang di sini tidak ada yang menjual mangga muda."

"Istriku sedang mengidam dan ia menginginkan mangga muda." Yunho memberi tahu pedagang buah tersebut.

Pedagang buah tersebut tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda di depannya sudah akan menjadi seorang ayah. "Kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah."

Yunho tersenyum kaku. "Ya, begitulah."

"Apa kau menghamilinya sebelum menikah?" Pedagang buah tersebut bertanya penuh curiga.

Yunho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pria tua tersebut. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum menikah."

Pria tersebut mendesah lega. "Bagus lah kalau begitu. Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak bisa menjaga tingkah laku mereka."

Yunho tersenyum miris. Bisa-bisanya pedagang buah itu menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Walaupun ia sedikit bandel, ia masih bisa menjaga norma susila.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai istrimu." Pedagang buah itu kini memerhatikan Yunho dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Yunho merasa risih diperhatikan oleh pria asing seperti itu. Mendadak ia teringat insiden saat ia bersama Karam. Ya Tuhan, apakah ia terlalu menarik di mata pria? "Tentu saja aku sangat mencintai istriku."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau rela bersusah payah keluar pada dini hari di cuaca sedingin ini hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan istrimu." Komentar pria tua pedagang buah tersebut. "Karena aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik dan suami yang bertanggung jawab, aku akan membantumu."

Mata Yunho berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Masuklah! Aku punya beberapa peti buah mangga. Mungkin saja di antara mangga-mangga tersebut ada yang masih muda." Pedagang buah tersebut menyuruh Yunho untuk mengikutinya ke dalam gudang penyimpanan buah.

.

.

.

"Masuklah!" Si pedagang buah membuka pintu gudang penyimpanan buah miliknya. "Buah-buah ini baru saja datang." Ia mengajak Yunho untuk pergi ke sudut ruangan tempat peti-peti berisi buah mangga diletakkan. Terdapat sekitar seratus peti yang berisi buah mangga.

Yunho tercengang melihat tumpukan-tumpukan peti di depannya. "Ini semua berisi buah mangga?"

"Ya, semua peti ini berisi buah mangga." Si pedagang buah membuka salah satu peti tersebut. "Kita coba periksa satu-persatu. Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan mangga yang masih muda.

Yunho masih tercengang melihat tumpukan peti buah di depannya. Ia pun kemudian mengikuti pria pedagang buah tersebut yang sudah terlebih dahulu memeriksa buah mangga satu-persatu.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia sedang menantikan kedatangan Yunho. Suaminya tersebut sudah pergi selama tiga jam dan belum juga kembali. Ia sangat khawatir. Udara di luar sana sangat dingin. Ia takut sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi kepada Yunho. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan keinginannya kepada Yunho. Andaikan ia tidak mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Yunho, pasti Yunho sedang berada bersamanya sekarang. Ia tidak lagi menginginkan mangga muda tersebut. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah Yunho kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya kembali ke apartemennya setelah mengobrak-abrik puluhan peti berisi buah mangga. Ia hanya berhasil mendapatkan tiga buah mangga muda dari sekian puluh peti. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat kembali ke apartemennya. Ia membayangkan wajah bahagia Jaejoong saat menyantap buah mangga muda tersebut. Hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya adalah dapat melihat senyum penuh kebahagiaan di wajah Jaejoong. Ia pun membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia terlonjak kaget karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba lompat ke pelukannya saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di dalam apartemen mereka.

"Yunnie, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dengan sangat erat.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan tangan yang masih menjinjing kantong plastik berisi buah mangga. "Maaf. Boo! Aku pergi terlalu lama dan membuatmu menunggu. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap buah mangga muda yang kau inginkan."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yunho. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu, bukan buah mangga itu. Aku sangat cemas menunggumu. Aku takut hal buruk terjadi kepadamu."

Yunho merasa hatinya menghangat saat mengetahui Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri bahwa aku tidak kekurangan suatu apa pun."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terisak. "Maafkan aku! Aku sudah menyusahkanmu."

Yunho terkejut karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis. "Hey, kenapa kau menangis, Cantik?"

"Lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi! Kau harus menolak jika aku menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini lagi." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Demi dirimu aku bersedia melakukan apa pun." Balas Yunho.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?" Air mata masih mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Hanya dirimu yang bisa membuatku melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehatku."

Jaejoong ingin sekali memercayai kata-kata Yunho, tetapi ia takut. Ia terlalu takut untuk menelan kekecewaan.

"Mungkin kau masih tidak bisa memercayaiku." Wajah Yunho berubah sendu. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak memercayaiku. Aku sudah bersyukur bahwa kau masih mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku kepadamu."

Jaejoong hanya menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak bahwa ia mencintai Yunho, tetapi ia masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan buahnya!" Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membawa pisau dan piring kecil. Kemudian ia duduk di depan Jaejoong sambil mengupaskan mangga muda untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang sedang fokus mengupas mangga pesanannya. Sekali lagi ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pria muda tersebut. Entah kenapa pria ini bisa membuat dirinya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Ia sangat berharap bahwa pengakuan cinta Yunho kepadanya benar-benar nyata.

"Sudah selesai!" Yunho menusuk sepotong mangga muda dengan garpu kecil. "Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Dengan malu-malu Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak berani memandang Yunho. "Kau juga harus makan."

Yunho terkejut dengan permintaan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan menyuruhnya makan buah asam tersebut. Namun, demi Jaejoong ia akan melakukan apa pun. Ia memasukan sepotong buah mangga muda tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Raut wajahnya berubah saat merasakan asamnya buah tersebut di lidahnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat raut wajah Yunho yang lucu. Apakah buah tersebut terasa sangat asam bagi Yunho?

"Kenapa ekspresimu biasa-biasa saja saat memakannya?" Yunho merasa heran karena Jaejoong terlihat sangat menikmati buah asam tersebut.

"Asam ya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sangat!" Seru Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah makan lagi. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan perutmu." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho meneguk segelas air untuk menetralkan rasa asam di mulutnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang memerhatikan wajahnya. "Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apakah aku terlihat sangat lucu?"

"Yun, aku mencintaimu dan aku percaya bahwa kau juga mencintaiku."

**TBC**

Dea: Jaejoong bukan tipe wanita 'penyiksa'.

Missy84: kita tunggu sampai akhir semester. Apakah Yunho akan menceraikan Jaejoong?

Madamme Jung: terserah mau panggil saya apa saja, tetapi saya bukan kpoper. Jadi, tidak terbiasa dipanggil 'eonnie'. Iya, rencananya nanti wisuda gendong bayi. Justru yang seperti itu akan jadi pusat perhatian.

Pinkqy: mereka berdua bukan orang yang gampang emosi. Orang sains, teknik, biasanya lebih mengutamakan logikanya.

TriaU-knowHero: Yunho banyak belajar. Di chapter 10ini justru yang lebih terlihat dewasa dan sabar adalah Yunho.

Niaretha: pelit sih tidak, tapi hemat sehemat-hematnya. Jeje sekarang lebih labil karena pengaruh kehamilannya.

Lady Ze: rencananya Yoosu tidak akan tahu kalau Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Cindyshim07: maaf kalau bagian akhir terlalu sedih. Saya pikir tidak akan terlalu sedih.

T: Jaejoong akhirnya percaya. Jaejoong juga mengidam seperti biasa, tetapi tidak rewel.

Riyunjae: Jeje akhirnya percaya kepada Yunho.

.921: mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk memutuskan perceraian.

Minhyunni1318: sebagai wanita pasti kecewa, apalagi yang sudah lama menantikan untuk dicintai. Mudah-mudahan chapter 10 ini tidak terlalu pendek.

Micky Sona: Yunho berani berbuat, berarti ia juga harus berani bertanggung jawab.

Misskyu0604: saya tidak mengerti apa maksud alur diputar-putar. Mungkin chapter 10 ini penuh dengan kelabilan dan kebimbangan Jae. Jae tidak terlalu manja jika dibandingkan wanita hamil pada umumnya.

Iru iru g: tidak. Perkiraan kamu salah. Jae tidak selabil itu walaupun dia sekarang sedikit labil karena pengaruh kehamilannya. Sepertinya cerita ini akan tamat pada chapter 12. Konflik atau masalahnya tinggal dua lagi, chapter 11 dan 12 masing-masing ada masalah yang berbeda.

Guest: mungkin. Saya belum tahu apakah nanti Yun akan memberi tahu teman-temannya atau tidak.

Bebekyu88: memangnya sesedih itu kah? Untuk bagian akhir, saya sengaja memutar lagu sedih untuk mendapatkan _feel_ sedih. Saya memang sedih juga saat menulis bagian itu, tetapi saya pikir itu karena lagu yang saya dengarkan.

De: maaf, karena sudah tidak liburan, saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat. Chapter 10 seharusnya saya posting kemarin, tetapi ada sesuatu hal, sehingga tidak jadi diposting. Akhirnya Jaejoong percaya juga. Saya pastikan Yunjae tidak akan bercerai. Memang di chapter 11 dan 12 nanti ada masalah lain, tetapi masalah tersebut bukan masalah yang dapat menyebabkan perceraian.

Yoon HyunWoon: _thank you_.

YunHolic: lebih tepatnya Yunho adalah tukang gombal.

Ziiiaaa: terakhir chapter 12. Saya tidak ingin memunculkan konflik lain. Masalah di dua chapter selanjutnya juga karena situasi pernikahan Yunjae yang terpaut usia aepuluh tahun dengan Jaejoong sebagai dosen dan Yunho sebagai mahasiswa. Saya tidak akan memunculkan konflik yang biasa terjadi pada pasangan lain yang kondisinya tidak seperti mereka karena inti dari cerita ini adalah hubungan yang terpaut usia jauh antara dosen dan mahasiswa. Jadi, masalahnya juga sekitar itu. Saya akan berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu saya pada akhir pekan.

Dianaes: justru carilah pria seperti yang berharga diri tinggi daripada yang tidak punya harga diri. Masih ada dua masalah lain selain ini. Terakhir mungkin chapter 12. Saya tidak ada rencana untuk membuat cerita lain setelah ini, mengingat saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang. Kalau _one-shot_ mungkin masih bisa.

Uknowcassi: maaf, _update_-nya sangat lama. Harusnya chapter 10 diposting kemarin, tetapi ada hal yang tidak terduga yang menyebabkan saya tidak mempostingnya kemarin.

Jongwookie: terima kasih. Saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menulis cerita lagi. Mungkin nanti kalau ada libur panjang lagi atau mungkin hanya sekedar _one-shot_. Saya merasa tidak enak membuat para pembaca menunggu lama.

Babyjoy: ok.

Yeojachingu YunJae: bagaimana pun harus ketahuan. Hal ini harus diselesaikan agar hidup mereka tentram. Penyelesaian mengenai hal ini ada di awal chapter depan.

Azahra88: tenang saja, Jae bukan ABG labil yang pendendam.

Gu gu: Maaf! Saya bukan sengaja membuat pembaca penasaran dengan memotongnya pada bagian itu, melainkan saya masih bingung untuk memutuskan kelanjutannya. Mudah-mudahan chapter 10 ini tidak terlalu pendek.

Tarry24792: Yunho yang masih muda energi dan nafsunya besar. Maaf, chapter 10 keluar sangat telat. Ada saja hal yang tak terduga, sehingga baru bisa diposting sekarang.

HImawari Ezuki: Jae hamil untuk pertama kali pada usia 30, mungkin tidak akan terlalu lancer. Ini _spoiler_ untuk chapter depan.

Meyy-chaan: tenang saja, masalahnya tidak akan terlalu berlarut-larut. Cerita tentang kehamilan Jae hanya ada di chapter 10 dan 11 dan diceritakan bagian yang penting-pentingnya saja.

Juuunchan: Jae tidak selabil itu. Dia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Yenqu: Yunho justru menjadi suami yang perhatian saat Jaejoong hamil.

Shygles: terima kasih. Saya tidak menyangka akan sampai seperti itu. Saya juga hampir menangis saat menulis bagian itu, tapi itu karena saya menulisnya sambil mendengarkan lagu sedih.

Kitybear: terima kasih.

Vivi: ya, akhirnya Jae percaya bahwa Yun mencintainya. Mereka tidak akan bercerai.

Desroschan: terima kasih. Jae akhirnya percaya dan mereka tidak akan bercerai.

Ifa. : Yunho akan terus berusaha.

Doki doki: di chapter 10 ini Jae banyak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang dan hasilnya dia bisa memercayai Yun lagi.

Guest: Jaejoong perlu berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya ia kembali percaya kepada Yunho. Karakter Yunho di sini memang dibuat sebagai pria dengan gengsi dan harga diri yang tinggi.

Min: penyelesaian masalahnya akan ada di awal chapter depan.

YuyaLoveSungmin: maaf, saya berhenti di bagian itu karena saat itu masih bingung kelanjutannya. Saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat seperti sebelumnya karena sudah tidak liburan lagi. Saya akan usahakan _update_ seminggu sekali.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jaejoong lagi. Wajar jika Jaejoong merasa tidak pantas dicintai. Dia sudah menunggu lama pria yang mencintainya, tetapi ternyata pria tersebut mempermainkannya.

Abilhikmah: Yunho tidak akan tahu bahwa Yoosu penyebabnya. Yoosu juga tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Meirah.1111: JJ memang sangat dewasa dan berpikir logis di cerita ini. Saya ingin cerita ini bisa menginspirasi orang lain. Karakter Jae yang bisa dicontoh dan Yun dengan sifat pantang menyerahnya dan mau untuk belajar.

Lee Kibum: Jeje akhirnya takluk juga oleh usaha dan kerja keras Yun yang tidak mudah menyerah.

Intandoojoon: Yunho pria muda yang sehat dengan energi dan nafsu yang tinggi, tentu saja dia bisa menghamili Jae.

Casshipper Jung: _update_.

Wattirah: mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa menginspirasi. Konflik apa pun dalam rumah tangga, harus bisa dilalui dan disikapi secara positif. Jae mengidam seperti biasa, tetapi di sini saya buat Jae tidak manja dan cengeng dan Yunho yang tidak mudah mengeluh untuk memenuhi keinginan Jae. Masih ada dua konflik atau masalah lagi di dua chapter terakhir.

Ilma: terima kasih. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Myeolchi gyuhee: terima kasih.

Riska0122: Yun sudah cinta sejak lama, tetapi baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Wizzychuu: Yun serius dalam mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi seorang ayah.

Jerrycerrychoi: _update_. Maaf, seharusnya chapter ini diposting kemarin.

Kang Shin Ah: Yunjae di sini lebih bisa berpikir logis dan positif, tidak mudah menuruti emosi sesaat.

JeJeSalvatore: terima kasih sudah baca.

JungJaema: masalah dalam kehamilan Jaejoong akan ada di chapter depan.

BearLin: sejak awal saya memang ingin membuat cerita yang bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi yang membacanya. Wah, kita sama. Saya jadi tidak sendirian.

Dwiichangmin: mereka berbaikan. Jaejoong sudah susah-susah dapat suami, masa mau dilepas begitu saja.

Yjnokokoro: Jae akhirnya percaya juga. Gejala mengidam Jae tidak aneh-aneh, biasa saja. Jae bukan tipe istri yang suka menyiksa suami.

Evaaj: terima kasih.

Jung Bita: terima kasih. Saya pilih GS karena cerita yang saya angkat memang cerita yang terjadi pada pasangan heteroseksual. Saya ingin membuat cerita yang serealistis mungkin.

Bynbkyoung: maaf, karena memang saya tidak berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Yunho di sini memang mengalami perkembangan karakter.

Farla 23: Yunho berjuang sangat keras di chapter 10 ini.

Meejaeje: mungkin saya Yunjaeshipper juga, tetapi tidak seekstrem yang lain. Konfliknya tidak akan terlalu berat.

Iasshine: wah, anak teknik di sini banyak juga ternyata. Yang saya dengar juga seperti itu. Jaejoong tetap Kim Jaejoong. Di bagian terakhir chapter 9 Yunho memanggil Jung Jaejoong hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya, istrinya. Saat itu kan Yunho sedang berusaha 'merayu' Jaejoong.

Jung Jaehyun: pada akhirnya Jaejoong percaya kepada Yunho.

Tati joana: saya tidak menyangka bahwa lumayan banyak yang menangis pada chapter 9, padahal saya sedikit tidak percaya diri saat posting chapter 9. Saya merasa kurang dalam hal menghadirkan _feel_. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Rly c jaekyu: Jae tidak bisa marah kepada Yun. Dia sudah terlanjur cinta kepada Yun, sampai berkali-kali.

Ino: misterius? Ide ceritanya memang saya angkat dari hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar kita. Jadi, sudah bukan hal aneh lagi.

Miss cho: ah, masa? Saya justru tidak mahir membuat adegan romantic.

Lee chizumi: inti ceritanya adalah hubungan antara dosen dan mahasiswa yang terpaut usia sepuluh tahun. Jadi, konflik yang terjadi hanya di sekitar itu saja. Konflik orang ketiga sudah biasa terjadi dipasangan lain yang tidak seperti ini juga. Maaf, mungkin saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Lagipula, ceritanya sudah hampir tamat. Kalau saya tambah konflik orang ketiga, nanti ceritanya jadi panjang.

Anayanti: mantan Yunho tidak diceritakan namanya di sini karena dia memang bukan tokoh yang penting, Yunho diceritakan pernah punya pacar agar dia punya pengalaman dalam hal pacaran. Kalau Yunho juga belum pernah pacaran, nanti hubungan mereka berdua terlalu kaku. Putusnya Yunho dengan pacarnya juga saya jadikan pemicu untuk Yunho agar mau ikut dalam misi yang dicetuskan oleh Yoochun. Konflik orang ketiga sudah terlalu banyak di ff lain. Jadi, saya ingin mencoba membuat yang tidak ada orang ketiganya. Karena hampir semua ff ada orang ketiganya, saya khawatir orang-orang yang belum pernah pacaran atau belum menikah akan berpikir bahwa semua hubungan itu pasti akan ada orang ketiganya. Oleh karena itu, saya ingin memberitahukan kepada para pembaca melalui cerita ini bahwa tidak semua hubungan itu ada orang ketiganya.

Park July: sepertinya pikiran kita sejalan.

Dipa Woon: Yunho sudah mencintai Jae sejak lama, tetapi baru sadar sekarang setelah Jae meragukan dirinya.


	11. Baby

**Chapter 11**

**Baby**

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Jaejoong tidaklah sia-sia. Hatinya merasa lega, seakan-akan beban yang sangat berat baru saja terlepas dari pundaknya. Bibirnya secara spontan membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih, Boo!" Ia pun memeluk Jaejoong erat. Ia kecupi wajah istrinya itu.

Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yunho. "Sebuah pernikahan harus dilandasi oleh kepercayaan. Tanpa adanya rasa saling percaya, pernikahan kita tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menatap mata istrinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya. "Boo, aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan."

"Huh? Apa itu?" Jaejoong menjadi penasaran.

"Sebenarnya…" Yunho tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya.

"Katakan saja!" Jaejoong bisa melihat keraguan pada diri Yunho. "Seburuk apa pun yang akan kau katakan, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak marah. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti dirimu karena aku percaya kepadamu."

Yunho merasa keberaniannya bertambah sekarang. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus berterus terang kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin ada kebohongan dalam pernikahan mereka. "Boo, apa pun yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, percayalah bahwa saat ini aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu."

"Terima kasih, Boo!" Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan pengakuaannya. "Aku mulai mengejarmu bukan karena aku memang menyukaimu."

Jaejoong merasa sakit di hatinya. Ternyata percakapan Yoochun dan Junsu memang benar. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya dan menunggu Yunho untuk selesai berbicara.

"Teman-temanku menyuruhku untuk mendekatimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku agar kami bisa memanfaatkan situasi hubungan kita." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengarkan Yunho dengan seksama. Ia memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya, walaupun hatinya terasa sakit. Ia berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Jika aku menjadi kekasihmu, aku bisa dengan mudah untuk memintamu tidak memberi kami banyak tugas dan mempermudah kelulusan kami pada kuliahmu." Ujar Yunho. Sejenak ia memeriksa raut wajah Jaejoong. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengenali senyum di wajah Jaejoong yang dipaksakan. "Kalau kau ingin marah, marahlah! Jangan berpura-pura untuk tersenyum! Kau berhak untuk marah kepadaku."

Akhirnya, Jaejoong membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Hal itu memang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Namun, aku tidak boleh marah begitu saja kepadamu. Mungkin aku juga salah karena aku terlalu kejam kepada kalian, sehingga kalian melakukan hal itu."

"Maaf, Boo! Aku telah mempermainkan perasaanmu." Yunho menyesali perlakuannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua itu sudah lama berlalu. Yang penting kau mencintaiku saat ini." Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras. "Itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia."

Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan semudah itu untuk memaafkannya. Jaejoong benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki wanita tersebut. Sekali lagi wanita itu telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan sikapnya. "Seharusnya kita berterima kasih kepada mereka. Karena misi mereka lah kita bisa bersama saat ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Oleh karena itu, aku tidak boleh marah kepada kalian. Karena misi kalian itu, aku bisa mendapatkan cintaku, kebahagiaanku."

"Boo, aku mencintaimu!" Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan menciumi wajah Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Jaejoong.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama! Kurasa aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Namun, kali ini air mata yang mengalir di pipinya adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Semua keraguan dan kekhawatiran telah hilang dari hatinya.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong kini sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Ia ditemani oleh Yunho pergi menemui dokter kandungan. Mereka memasuki ruang tunggu dokter dengan bergandengan tangan. Di ruangan tersebut sudah ada beberapa pasien yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka. Sebagian pasien ditemani oleh suami mereka masing-masing. Namun, sebagian lagi hanya ditemani oleh anggota keluarga mereka yang lain, bahkan ada juga yang hanya sendirian tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung karena Yunho selalu menemaninya setiap kali ia memeriksakan kandungannya. Mungkin ini untungnya memiliki suami yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Waktu Yunho lebih fleksibel daripada pegawai.

Yunho adalah suami dan ayah yang baik. Ia selalu memerhatikan kondisi Jaejoong dan bayi mereka. Ia sudah mulai menikmati perannya tersebut. Ia menjalani perannya dengan senang hati. Honor yang ia dapatkan dari projek yang ia kerjakan bersama Jaejoong sudah bisa memenuhi keperluan rumah tangga mereka sehari-hari. Mereka hidup sangat hemat dan hanya membeli barang-barang yang memang benar-benar penting. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka menabung untuk keperluan persalinan Jaejoong dan keperluan bayi mereka setelah lahir.

Jaejoong juga merupakan istri yang hebat dalam mengurus keuangan keluarganya. Ia bisa mengelola uang yang Yunho berikan dengan baik. Pada dasarnya ia memang bukan wanita dengan gaya hidup mewah. Walaupun penghasilannya cukup besar, ia tetaplah hidup sederhana. Ia tidak suka menghamburkan uangnya untuk berfoya-foya atau membeli hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Ayah Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pegawai kecil. Sejak kecil Jaejoong sudah terbiasa hidup sederhana. Karena kepandaiannya, ia selalu mendapatkan beasiswa, sehingga ia tidak perlu merepotkan orang tuanya untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Saat ini ayahnya sudah pensiun. Ia lah yang membiayai kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Ia pun ingin mendidik anaknya untuk hidup sederhana.

Keluarga Yunho bisa dikatakan lebih sejahtera daripada keluarga Jaejoong. Ayah Yunho adalah seorang manajer di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Saat Yunho masih tinggal di Gwangju bersama keluarganya, ia bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Semua kebutuhannya hampir selalu bisa terpenuhi. Setelah pindah ke Seoul untuk menuntut ilmu, barulah ia merasakan hidup mandiri dengan uang saku bulanan pas-pasan.

Akhirnya, giliran Jaejoong untuk diperiksa oleh dokter tiba juga. Ia dan suaminya memasuki ruang periksa dokter. Ia selalu merasa antusias saat dokter memeriksa kandungannya. Ia ingin mengetahui kondisi buah hatinya tercinta.

"Jaejoong-sshi, mulai sekarang anda harus lebih hati-hati merawat kesehatanmu dan kandunganmu. Anda tahu sendiri bahwa rahimmu sangat lemah. Anda tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan memaksakan dirimu." Dr. Kwon memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa khawatir dengan peringatan Dr. Kwon kali ini. Ia pun melihat ekspresi Dr. Kwon yang kurang baik. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan bayi kami?"

Dr. Kwon mendesah. "Janin anda saat ini masih baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, bisa saja sesuatu terjadi karena kondisi rahim anda yang sangat lemah. Kuharap kalian bisa lebih menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin anda tidak usah pergi bekerja dan tinggal di rumah saja. Anda adalah wanita yang sangat aktif, kalau pun anda tidak bisa sepenuhnya berhenti, sebisa mungkin kurangi aktivitas berat anda."

"Apakah seburuk itu?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

Dr. Kwon melihat ekspresi sepasang suami istri di hadapannya ini terlalu khawatir. "Saat ini bayi kalian baik-baik saja. Saya hanya memberi saran untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir! Saat ini ia baik-baik saja." Ia kemudian memberikan resep berupa beberapa vitamin dan obat untuk menguatkan kandungan.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, aku takut." Jaejoong mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya kepada Yunho.

Yunho, yang sedang menyetir dalam perjalanan kembali pulang ke rumah, menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum untuk menenangkan istrinya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau adalah wanita yang kuat dan pastinya bayi kita juga merupakan anak yang kuat seperti ibunya." Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya di depan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong menjadi semakin cemas. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong dan janin yang berada dalam kandungan Jaejoong. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah untuk pertama kalinya dan ia sudah harus menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit stres. Akan tetapi, ia sebagai kepala keluarga harus bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Justru ia harus menyemangati dan menghibur Jaejoong. Istrinya itu pasti mengalami tekanan yang lebih berat daripada dirinya.

.

.

.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong sampai ke apartemen mereka. Ia langsung membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur. "Boo, beristirahatlah! Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa memasak, tetapi untuk Jaejoong semua akan ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak usah memasak, Yun!" Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho tidak bisa memasak. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho bersusah payah untuk memasak. "Telepon _umma_ saja. Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan _umma_."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Yunho pun beranjak untuk menelepon ibu mertuanya.

.

.

.

Ny. Kim langsung pergi berbelanja bahan makanan setelah Yunho menghubunginya. Ia dan suaminya kemudian datang berkunjung ke kediaman putri dan menantu mereka. Setibanya di sana, Ny. Kim langsung memasak makanan kesukaan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" Yunho merasa tidak enak membiarkan ibu mertuanya memasak sendirian di dapur.

"Tidak perlu. Kau temani istrimu saja sana!" Jawab Ny. Kim.

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan _appa_." Yunho masih merasa takut kepada ayah mertuanya.

Ny. Kim tersenyum. "Apa kau masih takut kepadanya?"

Yunho tersenyum miris di hadapan Ny. Kim. "Sedikit."

"Tenang saja, ia bukan orang yang galak. Justru ia adalah orang yang sangat penyayang. Ia bersikap galak kepadamu karena ia sangat menyayangi putrinya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong disakiti." Ny. Kim memberi penjelasan kepada Yunho.

"_Umma_, maafkan aku! Aku telah membuat keluarga kalian menanggung malu di hadapan para kerabat." Yunho merasa bersalah kepada keluarga Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah! Itu sudah lama berlalu. Kami sudah melupakan kejadian itu." Ny. Kim menghibur Yunho. "Yang penting sekarang kau memperlakukan putri kami dengan baik dan selalu membahagiakannya."

Yunho merasa lega. "Terima kasih, _Umma_! Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakannya."

"Bagus." Ny. Kim tersenyum kepada Yunho. Kemudian ia memberikan beberapa nasihat kepada Yunho untuk menghadapi kehamilan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_, aku takut aku tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Apakah _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak keberatan jika kami tinggal di rumah kalian sampai bayi kami lahir?" Yunho berkata kepada Ny. Kim dengan malu-malu.

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan keberatan. Kami justru senang." Ujar Ny. Kim. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Waktu itu kau menolak dengan keras untuk tinggal di rumah kami."

Yunho kemudian menceritakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dr. Kwon kepada Ny. Kim. "_Umma_, kami sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami akan menjadi orang tua. Jadi, kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

Ny. Kim terkejut dengan penuturan Yunho. Ia dan suaminya tahu bahwa kehamilan pertama pada usia tiga puluh tahunan sangat berrisiko. Oleh karena itu, mereka ingin Jaejoong segera menikah dan mempunyai anak. Mereka berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin segera mempunyai cucu. Akan tetapi, ternyata putri mereka baru mendapatkan jodohnya pada usia tiga puluh tahun. "Tentu saja kami akan merawatnya dengan baik. Ia adalah putri kami dan janin yang dikandungnya adalah cucu kami."

"Maafkan aku, _Umma_! Aku bukanlah suami yang baik untuk putrimu." Yunho merasa tidak berguna.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Ny. Kim berusaha untuk menghibur Yunho. "Selama beberapa bulan ini kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Lihatlah Jaejoong sekarang! Ia tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu sebelum ia menikah denganmu. Kami justru harus berterima kasih kepadamu. Kami hampir saja putus asa. Kami takut bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau menikahi putri kami. Terima kasih kau sudah mencintainya dengan tulus."

.

.

.

Pasangan Yunjae menikmati makan malam mereka bersama kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Andai saja keluarga Yunho di Gwangju bisa bergabung bersama mereka sekarang, pasti suasana akan bertambah hangat.

Yunho sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan ayah mertuanya. Ternyata Ny. Kim memang benar, Tn. Kim tidaklah semengerikan yang ia pikirkan. Ayah mertuanya tersebut adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan penyayang. Ia mendapatkan beberapa nasihat yang berharga dari ayah mertuanya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Boo, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan _umma_. Mulai besok kita akan tinggal di rumah orang tuamu." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong di tempat tidur. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil berpelukan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Yunho. "Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akan memberi tahumu." Jawab Yunho. "Kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa berada di sisimu selama 24 jam setiap hari. Aku harus pergi ke kampus untuk kuliah."

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau ingat apa kata Dr. Kwon, bukan?" Yunho mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya. "Aku ingin kau juga mengambil cuti."

Jaejoong senang bahwa Yunho begitu memerhatikannya, tetapi menurutnya Yunho terlalu berlebihan. "Saat ini aku dan bayi kita baik-baik saja. Bukankah Dr. Kwon juga berkata seperti itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau terus memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Mungkin aku terkesan sangat berlebihan, tetapi itu karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kalian." Yunho berkata panjang lebar untuk membuat Jaejoong mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kau adalah kepala keluarga. Keputusan berada di tanganmu." Jaejoong mengalah.

"Boo, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi kepala keluarga yang otoriter. Semua ini untuk kebaikanmu." Yunho takut Jaejoong salah paham.

Jaejoong melihat raut wajah Yunho yang serius. Ia pun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kau sama sekali bukanlah kepala keluarga yang otoriter. Keputusanmu itu sangat masuk akal."

Yunho merasa lega karena ternyata Jaejoong sama sekali tidak salah paham. "Jadi, apa kau setuju untuk mengambil cuti dan pindah ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bersedia melakukannya demi dirimu, anak kita, dan kita semua." Jawab Jaejoong dengan pasti. Sebenarnya ia merasa berat untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sudah tua. Seharusnya mereka berdua menikmati masa tua mereka dengan tenang, bukannya mengurusi dirinya yang sedang hamil. Ia juga merasa berat untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya walaupun hanya sementara. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum tuntas ia kerjakan. Ia merasa tidak enak untuk merepotkan rekan kerjanya dengan melimpahkan tugasnya kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain. Namun, ia merasa lebih tidak ingin lagi jika hal buruk menimpa dirinya dan janin yang dikandungnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong dan Yunho pindah ke rumah orang tua Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mengambil cuti sampai ia melahirkan. Pihak universitas sebenarnya tidak ingin kehilangan tenaga pengajar yang berkualitas seperti Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak bisa melarang Jaejoong untuk mengambil cuti setelah memberi surat keterangan yang diberikan oleh Dr. Kwon.

Yunho menjadi lebih protektif daripada sebelumnya. Selesai kuliah atau praktikum ia akan langsung pulang menemui Jaejoong. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Jaejoong dan janinnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan jika ada jeda yang cukup lama antara kuliah yang satu dengan yang berikutnya, Yunho akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Ia tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan teman-temannya pun memaklumi hal tersebut. Mereka kadang-kadang menyemangati Yunho saat Yunho sedang kehilangan semangat.

Yunho pun harus bekerja ekstra keras bersama Changmin untuk mengerjakan projek mereka dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih bisa mengerjakan projek mereka di rumah, tetapi ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan intensif seperti sebelumnya, sehingga beban pekerjaan Yunho dan Changmin menjadi lebih besar.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak bulan keenam. Perutnya sudah terlihat menggembung. Semakin hari kondisi kandungannya semakin lemah, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Ia harus sangat hati-hati menjaga kandungannya. Ia dan Yunho kini menempati kamar tamu di rumah orang tuanya di lantai satu karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Terlalu berbahaya jika ia harus naik turun tangga.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini pada perutnya. "Yun, perutku sakit." Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Yunho bangun dengan segera. "Ada apa, Boo?"

"Perutku sakit." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit!" Dengan hati-hati Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar kamar. Ia lalu membaringkan Jaejoong di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu kamar mertuanya. "_Appa_, _Umma_, aku harus membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Ia tidak ingin menggangu istirahat mertuanya, tetapi ia dalam keadaan panik. Ia tak bisa menanganinya sendirian.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tn. dan Ny. Kim keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka juga terlihat panik, tetapi tidak sepanik Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Jaejoong?" Tanya Ny. Kim kepada Yunho.

"Perutnya sakit." Jawab Yunho dengan keadaan masih panik.

"Ayo kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Tn. Kim berusaha untuk mengendalikan keadaan di antara Yunho dan Ny. Kim yang sedang panik.

.

.

.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tn. Kim. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi belakang di sebelah Ny. Kim, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di kursi penumpang di jok depan. Dalam keadaan panik seperti ini ia tidak bisa menyetir. Ia membiarkan ayah mertuanya yang menyetir.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong terus mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Peluh mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ny. Kim berusaha untuk menengkan Jaejoong. Ia menyuruh putrinya untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia juga mengelap peluh di wajah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong menuju ruang gawat darurat. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk terhadap istri dan anaknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai ditangani oleh dokter. Ada sedikit masalah dengan janin yang dikandungnya. Untung saja ia segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Jika terlambat, mungkin ia akan kehilangan bayinya.

"Jaejoong-sshi harus beristirahat total. Ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Sebaiknya ia beristirahat saja di tempat tidur. Ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak." Ujar Dr. Kwon kepada Yunho dan orang tua Jaejoong. "Rahimnya sangat lemah."

Yunho tertegun. Ia tidak mau kehilangan bayinya atau pun Jaejoong. Mereka berdua adalah harta yang paling berharga baginya. Ia harus lebih intensif lagi memerhatikan kesehatan Jaejoong dan bayinya.

.

.

.

Semalaman Yunho menjaga Jaejoong di rumah sakit. Ia juga ditemani oleh kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Namun, mereka berdua sudah terlelap di atas sofa. Ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus menjaga Jaejoong, padahal esok pagi ia harus berangkat ke kampus.

Sambil menjaga Jaejoong, Yunho berpikir. Dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti ini, ia ingin terus berada di samping Jaejoong, menjaganya setiap saat. Ia juga tidak ingin terus-menerus merepotkan mertuanya, walaupun mertuanya tersebut sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk merawat Jaejoong. Namun, ia berpikir bahwa merawat Jaejoong adalah tugasnya sebagai suami Jaejoong. Ia berpikir untuk cuti dari kuliahnya selama satu semester. Kalau pun ia tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia pasti tidak akan bisa fokus belajar. Ia akan terus memikirkan Jaejoong. Lagipula ia masih harus meneruskan projek penelitiannya. Konsentrasinya benar-benar terpecah.

.

.

.

Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong tentang rencananya untuk mengambil cuti dari kuliahnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak setuju. Menurut Jaejoong pendidikan itu sangat penting. Ia tidak ingin Yunho menghentikan kuliahnya walaupun hanya satu semester. Hal tersebut akan menghambat kelulusan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin Yunho terlambat lulus hanya karena dirinya.

Yunho terus meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk menyetujui rencananya. Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus menyetujuinya karena watak Yunho yang sangat keras kepala itu sulit untuk ditentang. Lagipula Yunho melakukan hal itu juga untuk kepentingannya. Hanya saja ia merasa bersalah jika Yunho sampai terlambat lulus karena dirinya.

"Boo, cepat-cepat lulus tidak aka nada artinya jika setelah itu kita tidak bisa mengamalkan ilmu yang kita dapat." Yunho memang pandai mencari alasan. "Justru dengan mengambil cuti, aku bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagimu dan anak kita. Bukankah itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat berharga?"

.

.

.

Saat cuti dari kuliahnya, Yunho selalu bersama Jaejoong hampir 24 jam setiap hari. Ia mengerjakan projek penelitiannya di rumah dan jika perlu dilakukan studi di lapangan atau mendapatkan data di lapangan, Changmin lah yang bertugas. Dalam kondisi sulit seperti ini, Changmin bisa diandalkan.

Sebelumnya Yunho tidak terlalu dekat dengan Changmin. Namun, karena misi gagasan Yoochun itu, ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Changmin. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, ia menjadi dekat dengan mereka karena misi bodoh Yoochun. Sepertinya misi Yoochun tersebut mendatangkan banyak berkah baginya. Ia mendapatkan istri dan juga teman-teman dekat yang dapat diandalkan. Kadang-kadang mereka bertiga berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Jaejoong untuk menjenguk Jaejoong atau hanya sekedar menemui Yunho.

Walaupun Yunho mengambil cuti kuliah, tetapi ia terus belajar. Sejak menikah dengan Jaejoong ia menjadi rajin belajar. Berkat Jaejoong ia menyadari bahwa pendidikan itu sangat penting. Kadang-kadang ia merasa iri kepada teman-temannya yang bisa terus mengikuti kuliah di kampus. Ia sangat merindukan suasana di kampusnya. Namun, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan, yaitu menjaga istrinya yang sedang hamil. Ia bertekad bahwa ia juga tidak mau kalah dari teman-temannya di kampus. Walaupun ia tidak pergi ke kampus, ia akan terus belajar.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Dr. Kwon memperkirakan bahwa Jaejoong akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur dengan perut besarnya. Dengan kondisinya yang lemah, ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Untung saja Yunho selalu berada di sisinya, sehingga ia tidak pernah merasa bosan. Apalagi setiap hari ia selalu disuguhi oleh rayuan maut khas Yunho. Hatinya terus berbunga-bunga dan wajahnya terus saja memerah. Walaupun sudah berbulan-bulan menikah, ia tetap saja selalu merasa seperti itu jika digoda oleh Yunho. "Yun, kalau nanti saat aku melahirkan, ternyata hanya ada salah satu di antara kami yang bisa diselamatkan, aku ingin kau memilih untuk menyelamatkan anak kita."

Yunho, yang sedang membaca buku, menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kalian berdua akan selamat."

"Yun, aku takut." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menyimpan buku yang sedang dipegangnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia pun kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Jangan takut! Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi kepada kalian berdua."

Hati Jaejoong terasa menghangat karena ucapan Yunho. Suaminya tersebut begitu mencintainya dan juga anak mereka. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia masih merasa takut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat takut akan kematian. Ia takut bahwa ia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat anaknya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. "Yun, perutku sakit sekali!" Ia langsung membangunkan Yunho.

Yunho yang memang sudah terbiasa untuk siap siaga, langsung terbangun. Ia merasakan tempat tidurnya basah. "Apa ini?"

"Mungkin aku akan melahirkan. Rasanya sakit sekali!" Jaejoong berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi bukankah Dr. Kwon mengatakan bahwa kau akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi?" Yunho kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Jaejoong mencengkeram piyama Yunho, menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung masuk ruang bersalin. Yunho berada di sisinya untuk memberikannya semangat. "Boo, ayo dorong yang kuat!"

Jaejoong berusaha mendorong bayinya keluar dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia akan melakukan apa pun agar bayinya dapat melihat dunia ini. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri. Ia akan cukup bahagia jika bayinya dapat lahir dengan selamat, walaupun nyawanya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya. Ia kerahkan semua tenaga yang ia miliki untuk mendorong bayinya keluar.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong-sshi tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Apakah kita perlu menarik bayinya keluar dengan menggunakan _vacuum_?" Perawat yang membantu persalinan Jaejoong bertanya kepada Dr. Kwon.

"Bayinya terlalu lemah. Aku takut _vacuum_ akan menyebabkan kerusakan pada kepalanya. Menurutku sebaiknya kita lakukan operasi cesar saja." Jawab Dr. Kwon. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Yunho-sshi?"

"Terserah saja. Lakukan apa pun yang terbaik menurut anda, Dok!" Yunho tidak mengerti mengenai hal semacam itu. Apa pun caranya, yang penting Jaejoong dan bayinya selamat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita lakukan operasi cesar." Dr. Kwon memutuskan. Ia pun membius Jaejoong hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Saat ini Yunho sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan Jaejoong tadi siang. Apakah Jaejoong berkata seperti itu karena Jaejoong mendapatkan firasat? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia harus percaya bahwa Jaejoong dan bayinya akan baik-baik saja. Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Jaejoong dan bayinya selamat.

.

.

.

"Oek… oek!" Tangisan bayi terdengar di ruang bersalin. Jaejoong sudah berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Bayinya perempuan." Dr. Kwon menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada perawat untuk dibersihkan.

Yunho menitikkan air matanya. Ia sangat bahagia dengan kelahiran putrinya. Ia berharap bahwa putrinya tersebut akan mewarisi sifat-sifat baik Jaejoong. Ia dan Jaejoong sengaja tidak ingin mencari tahu tentang jenis kelamin bayi mereka sebelumnya. Mereka ingin hal tersebut menjadi kejutan di hari kelahirannya. Sambil menunggu perawat selesai membersihkan bayi mereka, Yunho memandang wajah istrinya yang sedang tidur dengan damai. Terlihat rasa lelah pada wajah Jaejoong. Namun, raut wajahnya sangat tenang dan damai. "Dok, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Ia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Tenanglah! Ia baik-baik saja. Setelah ia sadar, akan langsung dilakukan inisiasi menyusui antara ibu dan bayi." Jawab Dr. Kwon.

Yunho merasa lega karena Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Jujur saja, ia sangat khawatir bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan selamat.

**TBC**

Yoon HyunWoon: sama-sama. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Iru iru g: itu adalah salah satu bakat yang dimiliki Yunho. Semua istri pasti senang saat suaminya merayu seperti itu.

JungHyejung: saat istri sedang marah memang sebaiknya suami jangan ikut-ikutan marah juga, nanti masalahnya semakin parah.

Yenque: maaf, saya telat _update_ lagi. Kemarin sedang dikejar _deadline_.

Park July: saya memang ingin kisah rumah tangga Yunjae di sini bisa menjadi isnpirasi untuk para pembaca, sehingga saya buat seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan tamat.

Jongwookie: saya tidak bisa janji mengenai one-shot tersebut. Ide sudah ada, tetapi mungkin temanya kurang menarik. Lagipula saya tidak tahu apakah saya akan sempat membuatnya atau tidak. Konflik di chapter depan adalah mengenai jalan apa yang harus Yunho pilih setelah lulus.

Wattirah: sepertinya saya tidak akan menulis adegan seperti itu lagi dalam cerita ini. Saya ingin lebih fokus pada ceritanya supaya cepat tamat.

Ziiiaaa: maaf, saya telat _update_ lagi. Kemarin saya sedang dikejar-kejar _deadline_. Jadi, saya baru bisa mengetik chapter ini Minggu malam dan karena capek dan mengantuk, saya tunda dulu dan dilanjutkan lagi malam ini. Bayi Yunjae sudah lahir.

Shygles: terima kasih.

Niaretha: maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Orang tua Jaejoong merestui pernikahan Yunjae. Bagi mereka asalkan Jaejoong bahagia.

Vivi: terima kasih.

.921: saling terbuka dengan pasangan masing-masing itu perlu dalam sebuah rumah tangga.

Riyunjae: maaf, anak Yunjae tidak kembar. Kasihan Jaejoong kalau anaknya kembar, akan semakin sulit melahirkannya.

Myeolchi gyuhee: masalah di antara mereka sudah selesai.

Babekyu: rumah tangga mereka sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Masalah sudah diselesaikan.

Lady Ze: Yunho sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Chapter depan tamat, tidak akan sempat untuk memasukkan orang ketiga.

YuyaLoveSungmin: mungkin yang di chapter 11 ini tidak bisa disebut konflik ya.

Min: terima kasih.

Tarry24792: kalau begitu cepatlah menikah!

Yeojachingu YunJae: masalah di antara mereka sudah selesai. Mereka sudah bisa saling terbuka dan saling percaya.

Dipa Woon: chapter depan saya usahakan tamat.

Himawari Ezuki: sebenarnya yang saya sukai adalah Yunho. Saya masih dalam proses untuk menyukai Yunjae juga. Jadi, mungkin saya masih belum bisa disebut Yunjaeshipper. Tapi memang saya akui bahwa Yunjae sangat terkenal dan fenomenal.

Fzr: terima kasih. Saya juga bingung mau balas apa.

RyGratia: jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Uknowcassi: terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Mudah-mudahan akhir pekan berikutnya saya tidak akan terlalu sibuk.

Ajid yunjae: amin.

Abilhikmah: Jaejoong sudah tidak ragu-ragu lagi. Masalah di antara mereka sudah diselesaikan.

Minhyunni1318: _update_. Maaf telat.

De: bukan karena cemburu. Mungkin yang di chapter ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai masalah.

Missy84: sebenarnya ide ceritanya pasaran.

Gu gu: masalahnya ringan, tidak berat. Saya juga tidak bisa disebut sebagai YJS. Saya menyukai Yunho, TVXQ, Yunjae, secukupnya saja.

Abc: kenapa jadi bertanya tentang diri saya? Yang pasti saya sangat tertutup di sini. Ada kalanya saya menyukai kesendirian. Setiap orang membutuhkan saat-saat untuk sendirian untuk berpikir banyak hal.

Miss cho: semoga berhasil!

Lee Chizumi: sekali lagi maaf kalau usulnya tidak saya terima.

Cichangmin: ok.

Meirah.1111: saya memang ingin menggambarkan Yunjae sebagai pasangan yang ideal di sini.

Riska0122: Yunho suami siaga.

Jung Jaehyun: saya tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut konflik atau tidak. Yang pasti saya tidak akan menambahkan orang ketiga. Konflik orang ketiga tidak bisa selesai dalam satu atau dua chapter.

Guest: menurut saya itu hanya mitos. Saya merasa tidak ada penjelasan ilmiah mengenai hal tersebut. Kalau ngiler, tinggal dilap saja.

TriaU-knowHero: Yunho 20 tahun, Jaejoong 30 tahun. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Vee: maaf, _update_-nya tidak bisa cepat, saya sedang banyak pekerjaan. Bagian mengidam saya cukupkan saja sampai chapter 10 agar ceritanya cepat selesai. Anak Yunjae tidak kembar.

Casshipper Jung: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Dianaes: saya tidak marah-marah. Mungkin gaya bicara(?) saya terlalu kaku, sehingga terkesan bahwa saya marah-marah. Saya tidak akan marah kepada siapa pun di sini. Justru saya harus berterima kasih karena kalian sudah sudi untuk membaca cerita ini dan memberikan saran dan masukan kepada saya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata saya yang kurang berkenan.

Desi2121: terima kasih. Kamu rajin sekali baca balasan review juga.

Juuunchan: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Joongmax: terima kasih.

Desroschan: terima kasih sudah membaca.

tyaaAR: semangat! Fakultas atau jurusan apa? Kampus yang isinya hampir semua teknik itu bukan ya?

.7: maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Hanya sebatas itu ide yang ada di kepala saya. Cerita ini _happy ending_. Terima kasih.

Jung Jaemma: saya ingin keduanya saling pengertian terhadap pasangannya masing-masing.

BearLin: kalau sudah menikah memang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Guest: Jae tidak akan memaksa Yunho untuk hal yang terlalu aneh. Karena kandungan Jae di sini sangat lemah, ia justru harus mengurangi aktivitasnya.

Kang Shin Ah: ok.

: saya memang ingin menggambarkan tokoh Yunho sebagai suami idaman. Aslinya saja dia merupakan sosok suami idaman kan.

Ilma: sama-sama. Terima kasih sudah baca. Saya tidak yakin akan membuat cerita baru atau tidak.

Meejaeje: 12 chapter.

Guest: harus. Jangan sampai masalahnya berlarut-larut.

Ino: Yunho memang masih labil, tetapi ia terus berusaha untuk bisa bersikap dewasa.

AnieJOYERS: Junsu laki-laki.

Farla 23: untuk menciptakan rumah tangga yang harmonis harus ada usaha dari kedua belah pihak.

Aaliya Shim: maaf, saya kurang merasa nyaman untuk memberitahukan nama saya. Terserah mau panggil apa saja. Terima kasih. Masalah mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tanpa ada keraguan lagi.

Dzdubunny: terima kasih.

Yechan8: terima kasih.

Cassieyunjae: terima kasih. Cerita ini dari awal sudah saya plot untuk fokus pada perbedaan usia Yunjae dan status mereka sebagai dosen dan mahasiswa. Jadi, adanya orang ketiga tidak ada dalam rencana saya sejak awal, maaf.

Zheyra Sky: semua wanita pasti ingin dimengerti dan dicintai. Wajar jika Jaejoong merasa sakit hati saat mengetahui bahwa Yunho pada awalnya hanya ingin memanfaatkannya. Akan tetapi, tidak selamanya kita harus menuruti kata hati, logika juga harus dipertimbangkan. Bayi Yunjae perempuan.

Misskyu0604: kita memang harus menjadi orang yang pemaaf. Itulah pesan yang tersirat di sini. Kalau Jae tidak memaafkan Yunho, nanti masalahnya akan menjadi semakin rumit.

Madamme Jung: Yunho tidak sanggup kuliah sambil mengurus Jaejoong yang kandungannya bermasalah. Jadi, ia mengambil cuti agar bisa fokus merawat Jaejoong. Akhir semesternya tidak diceritakan. Saya tidak ada ide untuk menceritakan apa pada akhir semester. Saya juga membayangkan Yunho datang wisuda bawa anak dan istri. Semoga sukses untuk TA-mu!

Unieq: terima kasih. Ada awal pasti ada akhir. Saya sudah tidak sabar untuk menamatkan cerita ini.


	12. The Best Choice

**Chapter 12**

**The Best Choice**

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan putri mungilnya sedang tertidur di ranjang bayi di sebelah tempat tidurnya di rumah sakit. Ia sangat bahagia karena ia bisa melihat putrinya tersebut. Sebelumnya ia sangat takut bahwa ia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat putrinya tersebut. Setelah melahirkan, kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Akan tetapi, semangatnya tumbuh kembali saat ia melihat putrinya untuk pertama kali. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Wah, cucuku cantik sekali!" Ny. Jung dan Tn. Jung baru saja tiba dari Gwangju. Mereka segera pergi ke Seoul setelah Yunho mengabari mereka bahwa cucu pertama mereka sudah lahir. "Apa kalian sudah memberikannya nama?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayinya ke Yunho, seolah-olah ia meminta suaminya tersebut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ny. Jung.

Yunho mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada ide untuk namanya."

"Apa?" Sontak saja Ny. Jung terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memikirkan hal sepenting itu?"

"Kami sudah meminta teman-teman Yunho untuk memberikan nama untuk putri pertama kami." Jaejoong mewakili Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ny. Jung. "Berkat mereka kami bisa bersatu."

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Tn. Jung penasaran. Ia menatap Yunho penuh curiga.

Yunho merasa sedikit ketakutan karena ditatap seperti itu oleh ayahnya. "Bisa dikatakan mereka lah yang telah menjodohkan kami."

"Oh ya, orang tuamu ke mana? Kenapa kami tidak melihat mereka?" Tanya Ny. Jung kepada Jaejoong.

"Mereka pulang untuk membawa perlengkapan bayi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali ke sini." Jawab Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah belasan teman-teman Yunho di kampus. Mereka membawakan beberapa kado untuk 'keponakan' mereka, termasuk sebuah boneka beruang yang sangat besar.

"Halo, kami datang!" Junsu dengan cerianya masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar perawatan Jaejoong, disusul kemudian oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Yunho terkejut dengan banyaknya teman yang datang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya yang datang akan sebanyak ini. Selain itu, mereka juga membawa banyak kado. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja kami datang untuk melihat keponakan kami yang cantik." Yoochun meletakkan boneka beruang besar yang dibawanya di atas sofa, kemudian ia menghampiri tempat tidur bayi, tempat sang malaikat kecil itu tertidur. "Wah, ia cantik sekali seperti ibunya! Untung ia tidak sepertimu, Yun."

"Oi, apa maksudmu? Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan bisa mendekati putriku ya!" Yunho sudah sangat protektif terhadap putri kecilnya.

"Kau pikir aku adalah pedofil?" Yoochun tidak terima Yunho berpikir macam-macam terhadapnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat sikap Yunho yang sangat protektif dan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Ia yakin bahwa Yunho bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putri mereka.

"Kenapa kau membawa boneka sebesar itu? Boneka itu bahkan lebih besar daripada tubuhmu." Yunho memandang takjub boneka beruang besar yang tadi dibawa oleh Yoochun.

"Boneka beruang besar itu bisa menjadi pengganti dirimu jika kau sedang tak ada di rumah." Jawab Yoochun.

"Kau pikir aku ini beruang?" Balas Yunho.

"Kau memang mirip beruang." Ujar Yoochun.

"Kau!" Yunho meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Oek… oek…" Bayi mungil Yunjae menangis karena tidurnya terganggu oleh pertengkaran Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Sudah, kalian jangan berisik! Gara-gara kalian ia jadi menangis." Changmin berusaha untuk menghentikan pertengkaran Yunho dan Yoochun.

Ny. Jung menggendong bayi Yunjae dari tempat tidurnya untuk diberikan kepada Jaejoong agar Jaejoong bisa menyusuinya.

"Wah, bayinya akan menyusu!" Seru Changmin.

Yunho yang melihat wajah mesum Changmin langsung mendorong teman-temannya keluar dari kamar perawatan Jaejoong. "Kalian semua keluar dulu saat anakku sedang menyusu!"

"Kenapa kami harus keluar? Kami kan masih ingin melihat anakmu." Protes Junsu.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh melihat anakku sedang menyusu." Tegas Yunho. Ia menggiring teman-temannya menjauh dari kamar rawat Jaejoong. "Kalau ia sudah selesai menyusu, kalian boleh melihatnya lagi."

.

.

.

Yunho membawa teman-temannya ke kantin yang ada di rumah sakit. Teman-temannya bersikeras tidak mau pulang karena masih belum puas melihat bayinya.

"Yun, selamat ya kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah!" Ujar Changmin. "Kapan kau akan kembali kuliah?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" Kali ini Junsu yang bertanya. "Bukankah kau cuti kuliah karena harus menjaga Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ karena kandungannya lemah? Sekarang ia sudah melahirkan. Jadi, kau bisa kembali kuliah, bukan?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu." Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku berpikir bahwa aku harus bekerja mulai sekarang. Projek yang kami kerjakan bersama Changmin akan segera berakhir. Itu artinya aku tidak akan punya pemasukan lagi."

"Lagi-lagi itu yang kau khawatirkan." Yoochun berkata. "Sampai kau lulus, apa susahnya kau menerima bantuan dari istri dan orang tuamu? Setelah kau lulus, kau bisa membalas mereka berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak."

Yunho menunduk. Perkataan Yoochun sangat masuk akal. Namun, lagi-lagi gengsinya sangat tinggi.

"Kau adalah mahasiswa yang pintar. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah." Tambah Yoochun.

"Sambil kuliah, kau bisa minta projek lagi kepada _seonsaengnim_." Usul Changmin.

"Aku tidak ingin ia terlalu banyak mengerjakan projek. Ia juga harus memerhatikan dirinya dan anak kami." Ujar Yunho.

"Kalau begitu minta ia merekomendasikanmu kepada dosen lain untuk diikutsertakan dalam projek yang dikerjakan oleh dosen lain." Usul Changmin lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus memanfaatkan posisinya." Sanggah Yunho.

"Kau ini. Begini salah, begitu juga salah." Komentar Yoochun. "Lagipula kau akan bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Aku belum tahu." Jawab Yunho.

"Kau sendiri masih belum tahu. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan saran kami. Tidak ada gunanya kau mempertahankan gengsimu itu." Yoochun menasihati Yunho.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan." Balas Yunho. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah memikirkan nama untuk anakku?"

"Setelah berdebat panjang lebar, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk memberinya nama 'Hyejeong' dengan harapan bahwa ia akan menjadi wanita yang cerdas, bijaksana, dan bisa menjaga kesuciannya seperti ibunya." Ujar Yoochun panjang lebar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurtku itu bagus, tetapi aku harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Jaejoong." Komentar Yunho.

.

.

.

Jam besuk rumah sakit sudah berakhir. Kini Jaejoong dapat beristirahat. Di ruang rawat inapnya ia hanya bertiga bersama Yunho dan bayi kecilnya. Kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho sedang pergi ke luar untuk makan malam.

"Boo, teman-temanku mengusulkan nama 'Hyejeong' untuk putri kita, yang artinya wanita yang cerdas, bijaksana, dan suci. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong.

"Menurutku itu bagus. Aku suka." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nama bayi kita adalah Hyejeong. Jung Hyejeong." Yunho menatap bayi kecilnya yang baru saja tertidur setelah disusui. "Ia lucu sekali. Ia cantik, mirip denganmu."

"Menurutku matanya tajam sepertimu." Ujar Jaejoong. "Lain kali kita buat bayi laki-laki yang tampan sepertimu."

"Boo~" Perhatian Yunho beralih kepada Jaejoong sekarang.

"Hmm." Jaejoong menggumam.

"Setaleh ini kita tidak usah punya anak lagi. Kita pakai alat kontrasepsi saja." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kau merasa terbebani dengan kehadiran anak?"

"Bukan begitu, Boo." Yunho mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Aku tidak mau kau menderita seperti saat kau mengandung Hyejeongie. Aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menderita saat aku mengandung anak kita, buah cinta kita. Justru aku sangat bahagia." Jaejoong mencoba untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

"Aku mengerti hal itu. Aku pun bahagia memiliki anak denganmu. Namun, aku tidak ingin kau mengambil risiko yang sangat besar hanya untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anakku. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu. "Sekarang kita sudah punya Hyejeongie. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Yun, apa kau tidak menginginkan anak laki-laki?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Kau adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Keluargamu pasti mengharapkan anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama keluargamu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Apa artinya mempunyai seorang penerus jika aku harus kehilanganmu?" Balas Yunho.

"Setelah menjalani operasi cesar, memang aku perlu waktu beberapa tahun untuk pulih dan aman untuk mengandung lagi. Namun, kehamilan kedua dan seterusnya tidak akan seberat kehamilan pertama." Jaejoong berusaha memberi pengertian kepada Yunho.

"Saat kau bisa mengandung lagi, usiamu…" Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah tua maksudmu?" Sambung Jaejoong. "Usia di bawah empat puluh tahun masih aman untuk mengandung dan melahirkan. Mungkin aku sudah bisa hamil lagi pada usia 35 tahun."

Yunho sedikit merasa lega dengan penjelasan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, tetap saja masih ada kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya. "Baiklah, kalau kau menginginkan anak lagi. Akan tetapi, kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan memaksakan dirimu. Kau harus lebih memprioritaskan kondisi tubuhmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Boo, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Yunho ragu.

"Apa itu?" Sahut Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mengambil cuti kuliah lagi semester ini dan fokus untuk bekerja?" Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. "Kenapa? Kau sudah menunda kuliahmu selama satu semester. Kalau kau menunda lagi, kau akan lulus lebih lama lagi."

"Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Aku tak bisa memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku juga harus memikirkan masa depan anak kita." Yunho berargumen.

"Saat ini apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Balas Jaejoong. "Maaf Yun, bukannya aku merendahkanmu! Tapi dengan statusmu yang belum mengantongi gelar sarjana, kau akan sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak."

Yunho tertegun. Yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. "Aku memang suami yang tidak berguna."

"Yun…" Jaejoong menyesal karena ia telah menyinggung perasaan Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang bertanggung jawab, tetapi bukan begitu caranya. Jika kau tidak segera menyelesaikan kuliahmu, kedua orang tuamu pasti akan kecewa. Sampai kau lulus, biarkan aku yang menanggung keuangan keluarga kecil kita. Kau fokuslah pada kuliahmu! Aku dan Hyejeongie akan sangat bangga melihatmu memakai toga pada acara wisuda."

Yunho tidak bisa membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. Ia juga mengakui bahwa itu adalah solusi yang paling tepat, tetapi rasa bersalah meliputi dirinya. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Jaejoong sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia bersama Yunho dan bayi mereka pulang ke rumah orang tua Jaejoong. Sebagai wanita yang baru menjadi ibu, ia masih perlu bimbingan Ny. Kim untuk mengurus bayinya.

Yunho sangat bersemangat untuk ikut serta merawat bayinya. Pada malam hari ia dan Jaejoong bergantian bangun jika Hyejeong menangis. Semakin lama ia semakin mahir mengganti popok bayi. Ia bahkan sesekali ikut memandikan Hyejeong.

.

.

.

Hyejeong sekarang sudah berusia satu minggu dan satu bulan lagi pendaftaran semester berikutnya dimulai. Yunho kembali ragu apakah ia akan kembali ke kampus atau tidak.

"Boo, mulai hari ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Ucap Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong tertunduk. Rupanya Yunho masih belum berubah pikiran. "Terserah kau saja. Kau akan mencari pekerjaan di mana?" Ia berusaha tersenyum di depan Yunho. Bagaimana pun seorang istri harus mendukung suaminya dan menjadi penyemangat untuk suaminya tersebut.

"Di mana saja. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras." Jawab Yunho. "Demi kalian berdua, apa pun akan kulakukan."

"Aku akan mendoakanmu agar kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang terbaik." Jaejoong menyemangati Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Boo!" Yunho merasa senang karena Jaejoong tidak melarangnya kali ini.

"Yun, bisakah aku meminta satu hal darimu?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja!" Yunho penasaran.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai untukmu, kembalilah ke kampus!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan pasti.

Yunho terdiam. Ia akan merasa bersalah jika tidak mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong. Selama ini Jaejoong jarang meminta sesuatu kepada dirinya. Ia menjadi serba salah.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu. Kebaikan kita semua." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dengan mata bulatnya.

Melihat mata bulat Jaejoong, Yunho tidak tega untuk menolak. "Baiklah! Jika aku tidak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai selama satu bulan ke depan, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku."

.

.

.

Yunho gencar mencari pekerjaan dimana-mana. Ia mencari pekerjaan melalui internet, melalui teman-temannya, melalui surat kabar, sampai berkeliling kota untuk mendatangi tempat-tempat yang kira-kira sedang mencari karyawan. Dengan berbekal ijazah SMA-nya dan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa teknik, ia sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bidangnya.

"Yun, dengan berbekal postur tubuh dan wajahmu yang tampan, lebih baik kau masuk dunia hiburan saja." Usul Yoochun. "SM Entertainment akan mengadakan audisi untuk mencari bibit-bibit baru."

"Itu bukan duniaku." Balas Yunho.

"Kau ini pilih-pilih sekali. Bukankah kau mencari pekerjaan karena memerlukan penghasilan untuk menafkahi istri dan anakmu?" Ujar Yoochun. "Penghasilanmu di dunia hiburan akan cukup besar dibandingkan kau bekerja serabutan yang lain. Apalagi kalau kau sudah berhasil menjadi bintang terkenal, kau akan menjadi kaya raya. Kau tidak perlu lagi memusingkan nafkah untuk keluargamu. Dengan penampilan fisikmu, aku yakin kau akan cepat terkenal."

Yunho mulai tergiur dengan perkataan Yoochun. Namun, Jaejoong dan keluarganya pasti tidak akan setuju jika ia memasuki dunia hiburan. Dunia hiburan sangat glamor, bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong yang bekerja sebagai seorang akademisi.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar sedang galau. Ia terus memikirkan saran Yoochun, tetapi ia takut untuk memberitahukannya kepada Jaejoong. Untuk cuti kuliah saja Jaejoong tidak setuju, apalagi jika ia akan memasuki dunia hiburan, Jaejoong pasti akan menentangnya.

"Yun, sepertinya kau sedang melamun. Sejak tadi kupanggil, tetapi kau tidak mendengar." Ucapan Jaejoong membuyarkan pikiran Yunho.

"Oh, maaf! Aku sedang berpikir." Balas Yunho.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia sedang menggendong Hyejeong yang baru selesai menyusu.

"Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang akan kulamar." Ucapan Yunho memang benar.

"Oh~" Komentar Jaejoong. "Bisakah kau jaga Hyejeongie sebentar? Aku ingin mandi sebentar. Aku akan menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya."

"Baiklah!" Yunho beralih kepada Hyejeong yang terbaring di tempat tidur bayi. "Ayo sini, Sayang! Ayo main bersama _appa_!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut. Suaminya tersebut memang sangat menyayangi anak mereka. Ia yakin bahwa Yunho akan menjadi ayah yang hebat dan dapat dibanggakan. Ia pun meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hyejeongie cantik, apakah kau menyayangi _appa_? _Appa_ sangat menyayangimu. _Appa_ ingin memberikan segala yang terbaik untukmu, tapi _appa_ tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Yunho mengajak anaknya berbicara. "Menurutmu apakah _appa_ harus ikut audisi di SM Entertainment itu?" Ia tahu bahwa bayi yang baru berusia satu minggu itu tidak akan mengerti perkataannya. Namun, dengan mengajak bayinya berbicara, beban hatinya sedikit berkurang. Hyejeong menjadi penyemangat bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

Yunho memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi di SM Entertainment. Ia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu Jaejoong mengenai hal ini karena ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan menentangnya. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk tampil di hadapan para juri. Ia memerhatikan para peserta audisi yang lain, mereka semua terlihat sudah mempunyai modal untuk menjadi seorang bintang. Ia merasa minder. Namun, ia menepis perasaan itu. Ia harus melakukan yang terbaik demi anak dan istrinya.

Giliran Yunho pun tiba. Ia dipanggil ke dalam ruangan audisi. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat melihat beberapa orang juri di depannya, bahkan Lee Sooman, sang pemilik SM Entertainment pun hadir sebagai juri dalam audisi kali ini.

"Anda mengikuti audisi ini sebagai apa?" Salah seorang juri bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Aku berniat untuk menjadi seorang model." Jawab Yunho tidak yakin.

"Coba berpose seakan-akan anda sedang mempromosikan suatu produk!" Ujar juri tersebut.

Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sering melihat model sedang mempromosikan suatu produk. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengikuti gerakan atau pose dari model yang pernah ia lihat tersebut, seingatnya.

Para juri tampak sangat tidak terkesan dengan gerakan Yunho yang kaku. "Sayang sekali, padahal anda punya postur tubuh yang bagus dan wajah yang tampan, tetapi anda sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat dalam bidang modeling."

Tentu saja Yunho merasa kecewa dengan komentar para juri, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah yakin bahwa ia tidak akan lolos audisi.

"Apa kau bisa berakting?" Tiba-tiba saja, Lee Sooman yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja, berbicara. Hal tersebut membuat para juri yang lain terkejut.

Yunho tidak pernah berakting untuk drama, teater, atau pertunjukan. Akan tetapi, ia teringat bahwa ia pernah berakting saat ia melakukan pendekatan kepada Jaejoong. "Aku pernah berakting dan kurasa itu cukup berhasil."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunjukkan kemampuan aktingmu di hadapan kami!" Tiba-tiba Lee Sooman memanggil salah satu aktris di agensinya, Go Ara. "Aku ingin kau beradu akting dengannya. Kau akan melakukan adegan ciuman dengannya. Kami ingin melihat apakah kau dapat berakting dengan baik."

Yunho terkejut dengan perkataan Lee Sooman tersebut. Mana mungkin ia akan mencium wanita lain selain Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah mempertahankan ciuman pertamanya untuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia mengkhianati Jaejoong dengan mencium wanita lain, walaupun itu hanya akting. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa mencium wanita lain selain istri saya."

Semua juri audisi, termasuk Lee Sooman, terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho. "Jadi, anda sudah menikah? Padahal anda masih sangat muda, 21 tahun."

"Ya, saya sudah menikah dan kami baru saja dikaruniai seorang putri." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Anda tidak berbakat untuk menjadi seorang model, anda juga menolak untuk melakukan adegan ciuman, ditambah lagi status anda yang sudah menikah, kami rasa anda tidak akan berhasil di dunia hiburan ini." Salah seorang juri berkata. "Anda tahu bahwa seorang artis muda yang sudah menikah akan sulit untuk mendapatkan perhatian penggemar, walaupun secara fisik anda sangat menarik."

.

.

.

Yunho sama sekali tidak menyesal bahwa ia tidak lolos audisi untuk menjadi artis SM Entertainment. Justru sebaliknya, ia akan menyesal jika ia menuruti permintaan para juri untuk berciuman dengan wanita lain. Ia pun kemudian melanjutkan untuk mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Yunho mengikuti audisi di SM Entertainment. Ia sudah melupakan hal tersebut. Sekarang ia fokus untuk mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain. Berpuluh-puluh lamaran sudah ia kirim ke berbagai tempat. Namun, tak ada satu pun panggilan untuk mengikuti seleksi penerimaan pegawai. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak patah semangat.

Saat Yunho sedang beristirahat di sebuah taman setelah berkeliling kota untuk mencari pekerjaan, tiba-tiba saja telepon selulernya berdering, ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal. "Halo, selamat siang! Jung Yunho di sini."

"Yunho-sshi, saya dari SM Entertainment ingin menyampaikan bahwa anda telah lolos audisi. Kami mengharapkan anda untuk datang besok pukul sepuluh pagi untuk menandatangani kontrak." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar perkataan orang yang meneleponnya.

"Sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya tidak lolos dalam audisi kemarin. Mungkin itu adalah Jung Yunho yang lain." Balas Yunho.

"Saya sama sekali tidak salah orang. Peserta audisi yang lalu hanya ada satu orang yang bernama Jung Yunho." Balas perwakilan dari SM Entertainment tersebut.

Yunho menjadi semakin bingung. Jelas-jelas semua juri telah memberikan komentar negatif kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Yun, kau mau mencari pekerjaan ke mana lagi hari ini?" Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Yunho ragu apakah ia harus memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa ia lolos audisi di SM Entertainment atau tidak. "Aku berencana untuk mendatangi beberapa perusahaan konsultan hari ini."

"Oh, begitu." Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil!"

"Terima kasih! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Ia mencium Jaejoong dan tak lupa ia pun mencium putri kecilnya yang sedang digendong oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian ia juga berpamitan kepada kedua mertuanya.

.

.

.

Sampailah Yunho di gedung SM Entertainment. Ia dan beberapa peserta audisi yang lolos memasuki sebuah ruangan tempat mereka akan menandatangani kontrak.

Giliran Yunho untuk menandatangani kontrak pun tiba. Ia duduk di hadapan seorang perwakilan dari SM Entertainment. Di hadapannya sudah tersedia sebuah surat kontrak. Yunho membaca isi kontrak tersebut dengan seksama. Ternyata di dalam kontrak tersebut tertulis bahwa Yunho harus menyembunyikan status pernikahannya. Seketika Yunho menjadi sangat emosi. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan status pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong? Tentu saja itu artinya ia tidak bisa mengakui Hyejeong sebagai putrinya di depan umum, padahal ia susah payah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan karena ingin putrinya bangga mempunyai ayah seperti dirinya. "Maaf, saya tidak setuju dengan isi kontrak ini. Saya tidak mau menyembunyikan status pernikahan saya dari publik."

Perwakilan SM Entertainment yang berada di hadapan Yunho, Tn. Park, mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Anda menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Sooman-sshi berikan kepada anda. Para juri yang lain sepakat bahwa anda tidak layak untuk lolos audisi, tetapi Sooman-sshi yakin bahwa anda berpotensi menjadi seorang bintang yang besar di masa depan."

"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan permohonan maaf saya kepada Sooman-sshi." Ujar Yunho mantap. "Saya sangat mencintai istri dan anak saya. Saya bekerja demi mereka. Apa artinya saya menjadi seorang bintang besar jika dengan begitu saya menyakiti istri dan anak saya?"

Tn. Park terkesan dengan sikap Yunho. Selama ini para calon artis akan menyetujui persyaratan tersebut demi meraih ambisi mereka untuk menjadi seorang bintang. Mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. "Aku mengerti." Ia menghela nafas. "Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusan anda, saya tidak bisa memaksa. Orang seperti anda sangat langka pada zaman sekarang. Saya yakin anda akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan dan meraih kesuksesan. Semoga berhasil!"

Setelah itu, Yunho pun meninggalkan gedung SM Entertainment dengan perasaan lega. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya. Ia ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan agar bisa menafkahi keluarganya dan membuat mereka bangga, bukan untuk membuat mereka sedih.

Yunho kemudian berpikir. Kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang bisa membuat keluarganya bangga akan dirinya? Kedua orang tuanya jelas menginginkan dirinya menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan menjadi seorang insinyur. Setelah menjadi insinyur, ia bisa melamar kerja di perusahaan multinasional dan mendapatkan gaji yang sangat besar. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu khawatir akan kesejahteraan keluarganya.

Terlintas juga di pikirannya untuk melanjutkan studi dengan mengambil program master setelah lulus program sarjana. Ia sangat menyukai bidang yang ia tekuni saat ini dan setelah setahun mengerjakan projek bersama Jaejoong, terlintas di pikirannya untuk menjadi seorang peneliti. Lagipula, apakah Jaejoong tidak malu memiliki seorang suami yang hanya bergelar sarjana, padahal ia sendiri sudah bergelar doktor, bahkan profesor? Walaupun Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong mencintai dirinya apa adanya, tetap saja itu menjadi beban baginya. Apa pun jalan yang akan ia pilih nanti setelah lulus sarjana, yang pasti sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan dahulu kuliahnya.

.

.

.

"Yun, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Jaejoong merasa heran karena Yunho pulang sangat awal dari biasanya. "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaannya?"

Yunho tidak membalas pertanyaan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Jaejoong. "Boo, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sulit percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ternyata tak perlu satu bulan untuk membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangku kuliahnya. "Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Mencari pekerjaan dengan modal ijazah SMA saja ternyata sangat sulit."

"Aku senang bahwa kau mau melanjutkan kuliahmu." Jaejoong berkata.

"Perkataanmu memang benar. Maafkanlah diriku yang selalu keras kepala dan mengambil keputusan secara sepihak!" Yunho merasa bahwa ia harus meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

"Jadikan saja ini sebagai pelajaran untuk kita agar selanjutnya kita bisa lebih bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku pun sama sepertimu. Aku juga harus lebih bisa menahan egoku dan selalu mendukungmu." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kita juga harus bisa saling jujur dan terbuka satu sama lain." Tambah Yunho.

"Yun, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh curiga.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ini sesuatu yang konyol. Aku telah mengikuti audisi di SM Entertainment dan ternyata aku lolos. Namun, aku menolaknya begitu saja."

.

.

.

Yunho kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya di semester ganjil. Saat teman-temannya mengambil mata kuliah untuk semester tujuh, Yunho harus mengambil mata kuliah untuk semester enam karena ia mengambil cuti pada semester yang lalu. Akibatnya, ia tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Namun, itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk belajar dengan tekun. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat keluarganya bangga.

Kondisi kesehatan Jaejoong sudah pulih setelah melahirkan satu bulan yang lalu. Ia pun kembali bekerja di kampus. Semester ini beban mengajarnya tidak terlalu banyak dan semua projek penelitiannya sudah selesai. Saat ini ia tidak ingin melakukan projek baru. Ia harus bisa membagi waktunya juga untuk membesarkan putrinya. Saat ia bekerja, Hyejeong dirawat oleh ibunya. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia akan segera pulang.

Jaejoong juga ingin terus membantu Yunho. Ia merekomendasikan Yunho kepada dosen lain untuk diikutsertakan dalam projek penelitian mereka. Agar tidak terlalu terkesan nepotisme, ia juga merekomendasikan Changmin. Changmin dan Yunho benar-benar telah membantu projek yang dikerjakannya.

Yunho pun menerima tawaran Jaejoong untuk ikut serta dalam projek penelitian dosen lain. Ia sekarang sudah bisa menurunkan sedikit egonya. Ia menanamkan dalam pikirannya bahwa Jaejoong merekomendasikannya karena memang ia telah bekerja dengan baik, bukan karena ia adalah suami Jaejoong. Ia harus bisa berpikir positif.

Dosen yang mengikutsertakan Yunho dan Changmin dalam penelitiannya adalah Prof. Lee. Ia adalah seorang dosen senior di kampus. Selain itu, ia juga mempunyai koneksi yang kuat dengan berbagai perusahaan, bahkan pemerintah. Ia sudah sering bekerja sama dalam projek bersama beberapa perusahaan besar dan lembaga penelitian milik pemerintah.

Yunho dan Changmin banyak belajar dari Prof. Lee. Walaupun Prof. Lee adalah orang yang sangat hebat dalam bidangnya, ia tidak pernah bersikap angkuh. Justru ia sangat ramah kepada siapa pun, termasuk kepada mahasiswa. Oleh karena itu, Yunho dan Changmin merasa sangat nyaman bekerja dengan Prof. Lee, bahkan Changmin menjadikan Prof. Lee sebagai dosen pembimbing skripsinya.

Kadang-kadang Yunho merasa iri saat teman-temannya sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka. Ia tertinggal satu semester dari mereka. Namun, ia tak menjadi patah semangat. Ia justru semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi sebagian besar teman-teman seangkatan Yunho. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin pun diwisuda pada hari ini. Yunho datang ke acara wisuda untuk memberikan selamat kepada teman-temannya. Ia merasa iri saat melihat teman-temannya mengenakan toga kebesaran mereka. "Teman-teman, aku akan segera menyusul kalian!"

"Min, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yoochun bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Aku akan langsung melanjutkan studiku di program master. Lee _Seonsaengnim_ merekomendasikanku untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dari kampus ini." Jawab Changmin.

"Wah, kau enak sekali, Min! Mungkin aku akan melamar pekerjaan ke beberapa perusahaan lokal." Komentar Junsu.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Chun?" Giliran Changmin yang bertanya kepada Yoochun.

"Aku ingin sekali diterima bekerja di perusahaan multinasional. Gaji di perusahaan multinasional sangat besar." Jawab Yoochun dengan antusias.

"Tapi itu sebanding dengan beban pekerjaannya juga." Kata Junsu. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan sanggup untuk bekerja di perusahaan seperti itu. Bisa jadi kau akan ditempatkan di luar negeri. Kau akan berpisah dengan keluargamu."

"Untuk meraih sesuatu yang besar kita memang harus berkorban. Dua atau tiga tahun saja aku akan menjadi sangat kaya. Berpisah dua atau tiga tahun dengan keluargaku tidak menjadi masalah bagiku." Balas Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum menyimak obrolan teman-temannya. Ia ingin seperti Changmin yang bisa langsung melanjutkan studinya di program master setelah lulus sarjana. Namun, pekerjaan yang diinginkan Yoochun di perusahaan multinasional juga sangat menggiurkan. "Sudah, jangan terlalu asyik mengobrol! Upacara kelulusannya akan segera dimulai. Cepatlah kalian masuk!"

.

.

.

Hyejeong sudah berusia satu setengah tahun sekarang. Ia sudah bisa berjalan dan pandai berbicara. Ia pun juga sudah belajar membaca dan berhitung sedikit demi sedikit. Jaejoong mendidiknya dengan sangat baik.

"Hyejeongie, ayo kita rapikan rambutmu! Hari ini kita kan menghadiri upacara kelulusan _appa_." Jaejoong menyisir rambut Hyejeong dan mengikatnya dengan pita rambut berwarna merah.

Hyejeong terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah dengan sepatu dan pita rambut berwarna sama. Wajahnya bulat dan pipinya tembem. Ia sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir merah seperti bibir Jaejoong, tetapi matanya sangat tajam seperti mata Yunho.

Kedua orang tua dan adik Yunho juga datang dari Gwangju untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan Yunho. Akhirnya, anak sulung mereka lulus juga.

Yunho merasa bahwa upacara kelulusannya terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran teman-temannya. Yoochun sudah diterima di sebuah perusahaan multinasional dan sekarang ia ditempatkan di Amerika Serikat. Junsu juga sudah diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan konsultan. Saat ini ia sedang berada di luar kota dalam rangka perjalanan dinas. Hanya Changmin yang bisa datang ke acara wisudanya.

Saat para wisudawan lain ditemani oleh orang tua atau kekasih mereka, Yunho dengan bangganya menggandeng Jaejoong dan menggendong putrinya. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Selain karena jarang sekali mahasiswa program sarjana yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, juga karena istri dari Yunho adalah salah satu dosen yang sangat disegani di kampus. Beruntungnya Yunho bisa mendapatkan sang dosen cantik tersebut dan membuat yang lainnya iri.

.

.

.

Setelah lulus, Yunho melamar pekerjaan ke sebuah perusahaan multinasional tempat Yoochun bekerja. Saat ini ia sedang menghadapi wawancara yang merupakan bagian dari proses seleksi penerimaan karyawan pada perusahaan tersebut.

"Nilai-nilai anda sangat bagus, tetapi mengapa anda tidak lulus tepat waktu?" Sang pewawancara sedang memerhatikan transkrip nilai milik Yunho.

"Saya tidak lulus tepat waktu karena saya mengambil cuti selama satu semester agar saya bisa fokus untuk merawat istri saya yang sedang hamil." Jawab Yunho.

"Memangnya anda tak bisa melakukannya sambil kuliah?" Tanya sang pewawancara.

"Saat itu kondisi istri saya sangat lemah, kandungannya sedikit mengalami masalah. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya, walaupun hanya untuk pergi kuliah." Jawab Yunho lagi.

"Sepertinya anda adalah orang yang sangat mencintai keluarga anda." Komentar sang pewawancara. "Apakah anda siap untuk berpisah dengan keluarga anda selama beberapa tahun? Tempat anda bekerja nanti akan berpindah-pidah dari satu negara ke negara lain. Mungkin anda hanya bisa pulang enam bulan sekali."

Yunho tampak berpikir. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat berbahaya dan ia harus menjawabnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia harus segera memutuskannya. "Sepertinya saya tidak bisa. Saya tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluarga saya, terutama anak saya. Saya ingin menjalankan kewajiban saya sebagai ayah yang baik dengan berperan serta dalam mendidiknya, bukan hanya memberinya nafkah berupa materi."

"Anda bisa saja membawa serta istri dan anak anda." Komentar sang pewawancara.

"Jika saya ditempatkan di satu negara tidak akan menjadi masalah. Akan tetapi, jika saya bekerja berpindah-pindah negara, saya takut hal tersebut akan berdampak buruk bagi kehidupan sosial anak saya." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sang pewawancara tampak menuliskan sesuatu dalam catatannya. "Wawancara ini sudah selesai. Kami akan menghubungi anda dua minggu kemudian jika anda lolos seleksi. Sekarang anda bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini."

.

.

.

Yunho pulang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan lesu. Ia sedikit menyesal telah menjawab seperti itu. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan lolos. Akan tetapi, ia memang tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Jaejoong dan Hyejeong atau membawa mereka tinggal berpindah-pindah negara.

"Bagaimana dengan wawancaranya?" Jaejoong menyambut kedatangan Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku gagal." Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih! Kau bisa mencobanya lain kali. Mungkin kau memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bekerja di perusahaan itu." Jaejoong berusaha untuk menghibur Yunho. "Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Tapi gaji di perusahaan itu sangat besar." Yunho sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut.

"Baik buruknya suatu pekerjaan tidak hanya dinilai dari besar kecilnya gaji yang didapatkan." Ujar Jaejoong. "Apa gunanya gaji yang besar jika kau tidak menikmati pekerjaanmu? Yang terpenting adalah kau menikmati perkerjaanmu. Carilah pekerjaan yang memang sesuai dengan minatmu!"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Kenapa istrinya ini selalu benar. "Boo, terima kasih! Ucapanmu benar. Mungkin selama ini aku selalu gagal untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan karena pekerjaan-pekerjaan tersebut tidak sesuai dengan hati nuraniku. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai istri sebijaksana dirimu. Kau selalu bisa menentramkan hatiku."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. "Untuk itulah aku berada di sisimu, untuk selalu mendampingi setiap langkahmu, menjernihkan pikiranmu, menyejukkan hatimu, dan menentramkan batinmu."

"Kau sudah banyak berjasa dalam hidupku. Namun, apa yang sudah kuberikan kepadamu? Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa." Ujar Yunho.

"Kau sudah memberikan cinta yang sangat besar untukku. Kau juga sudah memberikanku seorang putri kecil yang cantik. Itu semua sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak bisa meminta lebih banyak lagi." Balas Jaejoong.

"Kau memang wanita yang sempurna untukku." Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong merona merah. "Kau juga pria yang sempurna untukku."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia hendak mencium istrinya itu.

Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"_Umma_!" Terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil.

Jaejoong segera membuka matanya. "Oops! Sepertinya Hyejeongie terbangun."

.

.

.

Setiap pagi Jaejoong memeriksa kotak surat di depan pintu apartemennya. Mungkin saja ada surat panggilan untuk Yunho. Ia menemukan dua buah amplop di dalam kotak suratnya, yang satu adalah rekening tagihan listrik untuk bulan ini dan yang satunya adalah surat dari _Technische Universitat Munchen_ (TUM), sebuah universitas teknik di Jerman. Surat tersebut ditujukan kepada Yunho. "Yun, ada surat untukmu."

"Dari mana?" Yunho sedang asyik bermain dengan putrinya. Karena ia masih menganggur, Hyejeong diasuh olehnya saat Jaejoong pergi bekerja.

"Dari TU Munchen." Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di atas karpet bersama Hyejeong.

"Oh~" Komentar Yunho singkat. Ia masih asyik bermain dengan putrinya.

"Kau melamar ke sana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hanya iseng." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" Jaejoong membuka amplop surat dari TUM tersebut.

"Aku hanya iseng saja. Jadi, kupikir aku tidak perlu memberi tahumu." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong membaca isi surat dari TUM tersebut. "Yun, kau mendapatkan beasiswa untuk program master di sana."

"Wah, ternyata lamaranku diterima! Aku sama sekali tak menyangka." Kata Yunho.

"Kau akan mengambilnya kan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau aku pergi ke Jerman selama dua tahun untuk mengambil program master, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mendidik Hyejeongie dengan baik." Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho.

"Tidak usah. Kau pikir aku akan sanggup berpisah dengan kalian, walaupun hanya selama dua tahun?" Sanggah Yunho. "Dua tahun itu tidak sebentar. Aku merasa berkewajiban untuk ikut serta mendidik Hyejeongie. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya. "Apa kau berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan studimu?"

"Keinginan untuk melanjutkan studi pasti ada, tetapi tidak semua keinginan kita pasti terpenuhi, bukan?" Balas Yunho.

"Tapi kau mempunyai kesempatan. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari luar negeri sepertimu." Jaejoong berusaha untuk mempengaruhi Yunho.

"Aku hidup bukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh egois. Aku juga harus memikirkan kalian." Yunho berargumen.

"Kalau begitu kami akan ikut denganmu ke Jerman." Kata Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Yunho terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di sini?"

"Aku juga tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak ingin kau melepaskan kesempatanmu untuk melanjutkan studimu hanya karena aku. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku." Ujar Jaejoong mantap. "Bukankah tugas utama seorang istri adalah berbakti kepada suaminya?"

"Boo, kau jangan bercanda! Kau sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, penghasilan yang besar, memangnya kau rela melepaskannya hanya karena kau ingin mendampingiku pergi ke Jerman?" Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Sejak dulu aku sudah siap melepaskan pekerjaanku. Tugas seorang istri bukanlah untuk bekerja." Balas Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" Yunho bertanya untuk memastikan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak. Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku. Untukmu aku bersedia melakukan apa pun. Di sana aku akan mengambil _post doctoral_ dan mencari sponsor untuk membiayai penelitianku. Jadi, jangan khawatir bahwa kita tidak akan punya uang untuk biaya hidup di sana. Beasiswamu sangat besar, ditambah dengan honor penelitianku, masih banyak uang yang bisa kita tabung."

.

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Jaejoong, akhirnya Yunho pun memtuskan untuk menerima beasiswa studi di Jerman. Orang tuanya tidak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut. Ia adalah anak laki-laki. Sudah sepantasnya anak laki-laki terbang tinggi untuk meraih cita-citanya. Mereka sangat bangga dengan hal tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan orang tua Jaejoong, mereka sedikit tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan cucu kesayangan mereka. Mereka sudah lama mendambakan seorang cucu, tetapi kini mereka harus berpisah dengan cucu mereka tersebut selama dua tahun.

"_Umma_, kami hanya pergi selama dua tahun. Setelah itu _umma_ akan bertemu lagi dengan Hyejeongie." Jaejoong berusaha untuk meyakinkan ibunya yang terus saja menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dari Hyejeong.

Tn. Kim akhirnya bisa membujuk istrinya untuk rela melepaskan kepergian Jaejoong dan Hyejeong untuk ikut bersama Yunho ke Jerman.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pun mengundurkan diri dari universitas tempatnya bekerja. Pada awalnya pihak universitas menolak untuk menerima pengunduran diri Jaejoong karena mereka sangat membutuhkan orang yang kompeten seperti Jaejoong. Namun, pada akhirnya Jaejoong bisa membujuk pihak universitas untuk melepasnya. Bahkan pihak universitas bersedia menerima Jaejoong kembali saat ia kembali dari Jerman.

.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hyejeong pun terbang ke Jerman. Mereka harus meninggalkan tanah air mereka sampai Yunho menyelesaikan program masternya.

"Yun, tingkat kelahiran di Jerman sangat kecil. Jika ada yang bersedia untuk melahirkan di sana, negara akan menanggung semua biaya persalinan dan bahkan pendidikan anak tersebut." Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau kita punya anak lagi di sana?"

"Memangnya kau tidak apa-apa untuk hamil lagi?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kehamilan kedua tidak akan seberat kehamilan pertama." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho menyeringai. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Jaejoong untuk mencium istrinya tersebut.

"Yun, kita masih berada di dalam pesawat. Bisakah kau menunggu sampai kita sampai?"

**The End**

A/N: Untuk nama anak Yunjae saya googling mengenai nama-nama Korea dan saya menemukan di beberapa blog mengenai arti nama-nama Korea. Di blog tersebut disebutkan bahwa Hye artinya wanita cerdas dan bijaksana, sedangkan Jeong berarti suci. Saya tidak tahu apakah informasi itu benar atau tidak. Anggap saja itu benar.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan juga memberikan masukan-masukan yang berharga untuk cerita ini. Mohon maaf jika banyak sekali kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Saya juga meminta maaf jika selama ini saya mempunyai salah, baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.

Shygles: terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini.

Jae sekundes: mereka akan selalu berusaha untuk menjaga keharmonisan keluarga mereka.

JeJeSalvatore: memang suami yang baik harus seperti itu, walaupun tidak harus sampai mengambil cuti kuliah atau cuti kerja.

Casshipper Jung: kalau orang tuanya cantik dan tampan, seharusnya memang anaknya juga cantik.

YoonHyunWoon: update! Maaf lama updatenya.

Junghyejung: ya ampun, namamu sama dengan nama anak Yunjae di sini. Semoga kamu juga bisa mendapatkan suami yang baik.

Dirakyu: saya juga merasa sangat tidak puas dengan chapter 11. Saya terlalu memaksakan untuk update chapter 11, sehingga hasilnya tidak maksimal. Maaf!

YuyaLoveSungmin: seandainya saya tahu kamu adalah bidan, mungkin saya akan banyak bertanya untuk proses kelahiran anak Yunjae ini. Pasienmu itu kasusnya lebih ekstrem lagi. Perbedaaan usianya 15 tahun dan melahirkan pertama kali pada usia 40 tahun.

TriaU-knowHero: pada awalnya saya berniat memberikan nama Jiyool seperti biasa karena memang Yunho ingin memberi nama anak perempuannya Jiyool, tetapi ternyata orang-orang bosan dengan nama itu.

Micky Sona: Di chapter terakhir ini saya hadirkan banyak tokoh, bahkan tokoh figuran sekali pun.

Niaretha: saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menulis angst. Maaf kalau hasilnya menjurus ke angst. Karena cerita ini tidak bergenre angst, saya tidak akan membuat tokoh mana pun mati di cerita ini.

Joongmax: maaf kalau moment Yunjae dan bayinya sangat kurang.

Dipa Woon: selamat. Dia hanya tidur karena pengaruh obat bius.

Toki4102: terima kasih. Maaf updatenya lama.

HImawari Ezuki: maaf sudah lama menunggu. Saya harus segera menyelesaikannya karena kalau diperpanjang, saya tidak yakin bisa meneruskannya. Semakin lama saya semakin tidak sempat untuk meneruskan cerita ini.

Lady Ze: kalau tidak segera ditamatkan, saya takut cerita ini akan terbengkalai karena waktu luang saya semakin sedikit.

Tarry24792: maaf, saya tidak bisa janji untuk menulis cerita lagi. Cerita ini pun saya paksa harus berakhir sekarang karena saya takut tidak sempat untuk update lagi.

Ajid yunjae: terima kasih.

.921: maaf, cerita ini harus berakhir sebelum anak Yunjae besar.

Yunjae: maaf, saya tidak bisa update cepat.

Riyunjae: maaf, updatenya sangat lama.

Vivi: terima kasih. Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama.

Myeolchi gyuhee: salah satu target dari cerita ini adalah mengubah kepribadian Yunho yang kekanak-kanakan menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa.

Park July: mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa menjadi inspirasi dan pelajaran.

Minhyunni1318: saya tidak tahu apakah cerita di chapter terakhir ini bisa dikatakan berkonflik atau tidak.

Min: tentu saja orang tua Yunho datang. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

Missy84: sudah menikah belum? Kalau belum, menikah dulu lah baru punya anak.

De: terima kasih.

Uknowcassi: terima kasih. Maaf, chapter terakhir ini pengerjaannya sangat lama.

Jongwookie: terima kasih atas dorongan semangatnya. Mungkin nanti jika saya ada waktu akan saya buat dan saya publish di sini.

Yeojachingu YunJae: maaf, mungkin di chapter ini tidak terlalu diceritakan bagaimana Yunjae mengurus anak.

Desroschan: terima kasih.

BearLin: sayang sekali, sepertinya Yunjae tidak ingin dipeluk olehmu :p

Unieq: terima kasih. Ini adalah chapter terakhir. Mudah-mudahan lain kali saya bisa menulis cerita lain.

Iru iru g: betul, kandungannya lemah karena faktor usia. Kehamilan kedua dan seterusnya tidak akan menjadi masalah, walaupun usia sudah di atas 30, yang bermasalah adalah kehamilan yang pertama.

Iasshine: saya akan mengaku salah kalau memang saya salah. Kadang saya juga keras kepala kalau saya merasa benar. Saat Yunho mendapatkan kuliah Jaejoong, ia sedang di semester 5. Ia cuti kuliah pada semester 6. Awalnya memang akan diberi nama Jiyool juga, tetapi karena ternyata banyak yang bosan, saya ganti namanya.

Yenque: terima kasih. Maaf updatenya lama.

Doki doki: semoga kamu juga bisa dapat suami yang terbaik.

Guest: masih bisa hamil lagi, tetapi memang harus dengan jeda yang cukup lama.

Vee: kenapa minta maaf?

Jung Jaehyun: saya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat cerita ini bergenre angst.

Abilhikmah: pasti.

Jerrycerrychoi: maaf, lagi-lagi saya telat update.

Aaliya Shim: terserah mau panggil apa saja. Saya tidak keberatan.

Meirah.1111: karena sudah hampir tamat, Yunho harus sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, sehingga konflik bisa dihindari. Saya juga kurang puas dengan chapter 11. Mungkin saya terlalu memaksakan untuk update di sela-sela kesibukan, sehingga hasilnya sangat kurang memuaskan.

Miss cho: semangat! Semoga sukses dengan skripsinya. Orang pergi ke situs ini untuk membaca fanficton sebagai hiburan, bukan untuk menambah stres.

Cassieyunjae: sekuat-kuatnya wanita, pasti bisa menangis juga.

Farla 23: ya, ini chapter terakhir. Mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa menjadi inspirasi dan pelajaran.

Guest: jawabannya ada di chapter 12.

Riska0122: apa hubungannya dengan jidat Yoochun?

tyaaAR: semua IT memang hampir semua jurusannya teknik. Wah, keren! Kamu perempuan kan? Kenapa ambil jurusan itu? Saya bukan anak teknik, tetapi dikelilingi oleh anak-anak teknik. Mudah-mudahan ada satu orang yang seperti Yunho di kampusmu, lumayan.

Jung Bita: Wah, banyak dan panjang sekali komentarnya. Saya jadi bingung membalasnya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberi komentar sebanyak itu.

Ino: ya, happy ending.

Ryukey: memangnya tidak pusing langsung baca chapter 10? Semangat kuliahnya ya! Semoga lulus cepat dan dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Saya bukan penggemar drama seri. Jadi, saya tidak tahu drama yang kamu sebutkan tersebut. Cerita yang saya angkat di sini memang berdasarkan kejadian yang banyak terjadi di sekitar kita.

Ilma: mudah-mudahan endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

AnieJOYERS: terima kasih.

Gu gu: selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kamu bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa seiring dengan bertambahnya usia dan semua impianmu bisa tercapai. Saya memang naksir Yunho, tetapi tenang saja saya bukan tipe orang yang suka mengaku-ngaku pacar Yunho dan kesal saat Yunho dekat atau akting dengan orang lain. Saya tahu posisi saya.

Rly c jaekyu: Jae terlalu bersyukur karena Yun mau menikah dengannya. Jadi, Jae sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Yun.

JungJaema: terima kasih.

Yechan8: tenang saja, Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Wattirah: terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Yun memang semakin lama semakin bisa mengalah. Demi Jae dia rela melakukan apa saja.

Guest: ban?

Lee Chizumi: terima kasih atas pengertiannya.

JungFS: terima kasih. Ceritanya ngebut karena saya terlalu ingin menamatkannya dengan cepat.

Uknow: sekarang. Maaf, lama updatenya

LittleYoori: terima kasis sudah baca.


End file.
